Exchange Of Hearts
by Raeburns3
Summary: Taylor Lautner is the bad boy superstar, who can get anything and everyone he wants at the snap of a finger. Meeting a girl who can do the same? What will happen when they are set to live under the same roof for two months? M rating comes in here.
1. Sex on legs

**So this is my new Taylor Lautner story.**

**WARNING: I have portayed Taylor as more of the bad boy/player in this story, because i thought it would be cool to see him in a different role than he usually plays.**

**If you DONT/DO like it, PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IT IS HOLY tell me, okay? Be frank. If the majority of people dislike it, then I wont continue. But if you like it, then i will.**

**REVIEW. MESSAGE. Whatever shit you like. But in some way or another. Tell me what you think.**

**Cheers m'dears, ox**

* * *

Heard of a French exchange? German exchange?

_Fucking Japanese _exchange if you will?

Ever heard of an _American_ exchange?

Yeah. Didn't think so.

The whole point of an exchange, is to learn about the culture, _language_ and life of the people of a foreign county. Now, what is the point in doing something like that when you speak the same language and learn the same things? (I could say have the same culture, but I would be lying. Kinda.)

I'm sure the teachers would have taken into account those points when they arranged the whole thing. But I don't think the students - me included - cared too much…

WE'RE GOING TO FUCKING AMERICA! WHO GIVES A SHIT?

Yes, _I know_, we - English sixth form students (aka Seniors) - were flying half way across the world to stay with our American host families for a month - seeing as we had finished every exam we needed to take - learning about the history and visiting their sites, before we both - being the English student and the American - flew back to England and they get what we got, except in a different country.

Confusing? Weird? Completely pointless?

Cool? I sure as hell thought it was.

"Ohmigosh! Could you imagine if Taylor _Lautner _was part of the exchange! That would be _so_ cool!" My best friend, Eva, squealed as the rest of the people filled into the room, awaiting our final briefing on the trip before we left on Saturday.

I was about to launch into an internal thought about how there were loads of nerds going on this trip and how much I wished there would be some nice hot guys out there - seeing as we seemed to be failing so miserably in that department (in both sexes, Eva and I being the only cool people. Which I could say I'm joking about, but I'm not,) when my heart decided to uncomfortably lodge itself in my throat.

"_What_?" I gasped at her.

"Jasmine," she sighed, "Do you _ever_ keep up? We're exchanging with Valencia High School, are we not?" She didn't give me a chance to answer, "_Yes_. And if you read magazines or _something_ you would know that _the_ Taylor Lautner attends Valencia High School _and_ is in our year!" She finished on a squeal, causing a few snotty pencil pushers to turn and give us a pathetic glare.

"What are you fucking looking at?" She hissed at them.

"I hope that wasn't a swear word I just heard, Eva." Miss Stockwell entered the room, gazing upon Eva sternly.

"Nope. Of course not."

"That's what I thought." She settled her papers and shit on the desk.

"Now before you bombard me with all your questions, I just need to have a quick word with Jasmine if you don't mind." She smiled fondly at me and I slipped out of my seat and made my way to the front, as the chatter picked up behind me.

"Now, I'm sure you know your host is a girl, am I correct?" She started in a hushed tone.

"Yeah. I've been e-mailing her. She seems nice." _I would have preferred a boy, but…_

"Ah. Well, we have a problem you see. Jenna has been matched with a boy - and she feels uncomfortable to stay around a boys house," I rolled my eyes and she gave me a smile, almost as if to say _'I know'_, "And I heard you mentioning to Eva how you would have preferred to stay with a boy like she was. So would you like to switch places with her? Or would you like to stay with your original host?"

_I love you God._

"No! I don't mind switching! She can have my place. Can you let my host know that I wont be staying with her anymore though?"

"Of course. And thank you for doing this. It really helps me out." I smiled and started to make my way back to my seat.

"Oh, Miss Stockwell?" I asked before I sat down, "What's the name of my host?" She glanced at one of the many sheets on the table.

"Um…by the looks of it…someone called _Taylor_."

* * *

The week took longer than _ever_.

I had my step-mum help me pack everything _all _day on Friday, making sure that nothing was left at home. So this means, tampons inclusive.

My dad and step-mum both dropped me off at school, where a coach was waiting to take us all to Gatwick airport. I said my painful 'goodbyes' and climbed aboard.

Cant blame me, can you? I'm travelling half way across the world. Last time I checked, the furthest place I've ever been from my parents was twenty minutes down the road.

Lame, I know.

Getting checked in went smooth, but was long and shit boring as was the hellish plane journey.

Usually, I get excited about travelling, but how can I when I have something _much_ bigger on my mind?

Yeah. I'm _still_ pissing my pants about the fact the my host could be Taylor Lautner.

I've considered _the_ con of course. I mean, there is most definitely more than one Taylor at Valencia, and my mind is all jumbled up at the moment, so I'm probably just getting excited over nothing.

Of course, Eva was no help.

"How many guys in one year have the name Taylor?" She would ask rhetorically, "Not _many_. _And_, he goes to Valencia! Big hint. Also, I read in _Heat_ that he's always wanted to go to England. It's all the sign Jazz! Stop being a pessimist. You know you have him as your host, you lucky bitch. So savour it."

My heart fluttered at the thought, but my brain told my heart to shut the fuck up.

Someone nudged me.

I moaned.

And _again_.

"Fuck off Eva." I grumbled still on the edge of unconsciousness.

"Excuse me Jasmine." I snapped open my eyes, only to see that I am face to face with Miss Stockwell.

"Oops."

"You girls need to keep your language in check around these families. I may be used to it, but I'm sure they are _not_."

"Are we here?" I perked up immediately, when I noticed the coach had come to a complete standstill. And was in fact. Empty.

_Thank you Eva._

Whore.

"Yes. That's why I came to wake you up! They're all off the coach. They obviously forgot to wake you up in their haste to get off." I wasn't really paying attention to her.

I was paying attention to the uncomfortable feeling of my heart smashing against my ribs.

"Shit," I didn't care if she heard me. I quickly pulled out my compact mirror and adjusted my hair into a smoother do, applied some more eyeliner to the top lid.

"Do I look okay?" She rolled her eyes.

"Yes. Beautiful. As always. Now let's get a move on before we get stuck on here." She picked up my hand luggage for me so I could climb out of my seat. There was a big commotion going on outside. I could _hear_ it. But I couldn't really see it.

Tinted windows you see.

It was only when I got off of the coach - more like fell out - and onto the ground of Valencia High, did I realise at least _one_ of my prayers had been answered.

_Hot guys_.

A hell lot of them.

One of them saw me, went all wide-eyed like a little owl and nudged the one next to him who turned, looked and nudged the one next to him etcetera…

Obviously, by the amount of guys, they thought that there would be a lot of hot British chicks going over.

Not that there isn't any girls, it's just that who wants to go with a girl that has really bad acne, smells like a swamp and looks like a loser?

Another loser _maybe_, but it doesn't look like there are any here.

"Jasmine!" Eva squealed, letting everyone know my name, before running over to me from somewhere in the crowd, dragging along this cute guy.

"Thank you for waking me up." I scowled playfully at her when she reached me.

"No problem," she grinned, "This is Evan." She motioned to the guy beside her who was literally _beaming_.

"Hey." I waved at him and grinned like a fool. But I was happy when he returned it with his little American 'Hey.'

"Damn. Now _that_ is a piece of England I wouldn't mind taking a bite out of," A buff guy nudged past me on purpose and threw me a wink over his shoulder.

"You can look, but you cant touch." Eva called after him.

"Then I'll look long and _hard_. And maybe God will answer my prayer's."

"And what are they exactly?" I cocked my eyebrow at him and one of his friend wolf whistled.

"That your clothes will magically fall off that hot ass-"

"I see your making friends already, Jasmine." Miss Stockwell interrupted him and placed a hand on my shoulder. I was kinda disappointed really. Y'know when your being all teasing and everything, but you don't want it to end because your actually having fun? That's what I kinda felt like.

"Yeah." I winked at the sexy guy and I swear he just blushed as all his friend burst out laughing and started cat calling.

"Well, you can finish your…um…conversation later. Right now, I need to fill you in on something."

"Oh…"

"It's nothing bad. Don't worry."

"Okay."

"What's basically happened, is that your host-"

"Taylor," Eva interjected in a coo.

"_Taylor_? Fuck man. Not good." One of the hot guys friends repeated in a shocked tone from somewhere behind Eva and…Evan.

I just managed to peer around Eva's head to see them all trudge off dejectedly.

Uh-oh.

The were really hot as well.

"Yes, Taylor. Well he has been a bit delayed, but he phoned in and asked if you could stay with Evan for this night. Which Evan kindly agreed to," I smiled at him, "You and Eva can just bunk in and then tomorrow he'll come and pick you up and take you back to his house. And you'll do whatever he's doing and stuff, and then he'll bring you to school on Monday where we will all meet."

"But what about my stuff?"

"You can take it with you."

"I cant believe you guys get to go out when we have to stay at school," Evan grumbled.

"Yeah. But when you come back to England, _you_ get to go out and _we_ have to stay at school. So it's fair really."

"I guess…But it would be cool to go together. And then we could _really_ show you everything. " We all nodded in sad agreement.

"Anyway. Not to worry, eh? You guys will still be hanging out on the weekends and evenings. But I think it's time we make a move. We'll all meet back here Monday morning. I have your mobile numbers."

"But they don't work over here."

"I know. I have the host's. And I have a disposable one. But I can trust you guys enough _not_ to do anything retarded, cant I?"

"I cant believe you just said retarded."

"Can _I?_"

"Yes, Miss Stockwell." She was young, kinda of cool, but still like a mother to us. So we liked her.

"Good. See you guys tomorrow!" We waved goodbye to her, before grabbing our luggage and making our way to Evan's SUV in the school lot.

School had been finished for a while now, so there was just the students who were picking up their exchanges in the lot.

After struggling to get both our suitcases into the trunk - even with Evan's help - we both climbed into the cool cab and made our way to Evan's house. Staring out the window like a bunch of tourists.

"Your gonna be really disappointed when you come to the UK…" I laughed as Evan helped me yank my case out once we had parked outside a very large house in a very large estate.

"Really? I heard it's really cool."

"Shit." I shook my head, "Compared to here anyway."

"But I'd say the same. I'm sick of this place."

"Touché." He laughed and lead Eva and I both inside to his _mega_ nice home.

"Mom?" He called.

"Is that you honey?"

"There's only me. Who else?" He started to laugh. There was a small shuffle of feet from around the corner of one of his big white walls and a small woman appeared.

"Oh my. Hello there sweeties! Welcome! I'm Lucy." She pulled Eva and I into both unexpected hugs, as we both greeted her cheerily despite our drowsy state.

"Evan, you never told me there would be two. I would have set up another room." She said releasing us.

"No. You didn't need to do that. I actually have a host but he's a bit delayed at the moment, so I'm going to be bunking in with Eva just for the night." I assured her.

"Taylor." Evan rolled his eyes.

"Taylor? Ooh!" She squealed grabbing the tops of my arms, "He's a very close friend of the family. You guys are welcome to stay round whenever you want." She released me and sighed, "You two are going to make such a cute couple."

"Um Mom? Do you think you could cut out the match making crap? She hasn't even met him yet. Jesus." Evan saved me.

"Sorry, honey. Do you guys want something to eat? It's a little past dinner right now, but I can slip in a pizza if you want…?"

"Oh no thanks. We ate not too long ago." Eva smiled.

"I bet you guys are beat. I'll show you your room." Evan started to make his way down one of the grand halls.

"Night girls! Have a good sleep."

"Night Lucy." We waved back at her.

Friendly people.

Evan showed us the massive chamber which was otherwise know was - Eva's room - and left us alone. We dressed mechanically in our pyjama's, brushing out teeth in the en-suite and falling onto the double bed. We were sleep on legs right then.

But when I had actually settled down - I found it _very_ hard to fall asleep.

Reasons being, I kept on thinking about Taylor.

No, I still didn't actually know if it was _the_ Taylor. And I realised I had had many opportunities to ask whether his last name was Lautner, but I had missed them, and all I really wanted to do right now was get out of bed and go and ask Evan (or his mother) whether it _was_ Taylor Lautner - or if I was actually crazy.

My mind decided _then _it was best if I slept and wait until the morning.

* * *

Eva and I had breakfast with Evan the next morning, discussing what we would be doing today, when someone honked a car horn from outside.

"_That_ must be Taylor." My heart fluttered against my ribs.

"Thanks Evan. I'll see you at school in a minute Eva," I gave Evan a quick hug and received a knowing wink from Eva before grabbing my suitcase - which was by the front door - and making my way outside.

"Um, Evan?" I called back into the house.

"Yeah?"

"Does Taylor have a Porsche?"

"Yeah."

I closed the door behind me.

_Holy shit_.

I made my way timidly over to the flash looking car, the same moment someone stepped out.

"Hey there," The very good looking man, removed his very good looking glasses to reveal his very good looking familiar chocolate brown eyes.

_Screw you brain, I told you my heart was right_.

"Hi," I squeaked breathlessly, before being pulled in to one of the most _amazing_ hugs.

Oh my - fucking - God. I am hugging Taylor _Lautner_.

"Wow," he grinned a _fuck me_ grin, his hand still lightly laid on my hip, "Your much hotter than I thought."

My eyes widened, "Thank you."

"Anything for you sugar."

_Taylor just called you sugar, Taylor just called you sugar_.

"Um. How am I going to get my suitcase into you car…?" He stopped grinning for a moment, eyed the car and then my suitcase, before turning back to me with a grin.

"Not sure. But with a little bit of magic, you can make anything work," He winked at me and went to lift up my suitcase - with his bulging biceps - in an attempt to get it into the car.

I, of course, stood there dribbling.

***

"Hey, I'm sorry I couldn't pick you up last night. I was…er, a little held up with work," Taylor started from beside me.

"It's okay. Your busy. I understand."

"You do?" He glanced over to me and smirked his irresistible smirk that had girls dropping their pants for him.

"Yeah," I took a deep deliberate breath and his grin expanded, "Who doesn't?"

"Not everyone." He countered softly.

"Well, it was a good job you have me for your exchange then." He shifted gears and his arm brushed mine lightly.

"You got that right."

It was quiet for a moment, and all you could hear was the smooth sound of the engine.

"So, seeing as we're going to be living under the same roof for two months…why don't you tell me a bit about yourself…?" I broke the comfortable, yet marginally uncomfortable silence.

He laughed a delicious laugh.

"Good idea. Um…where to start…" he shifted gears as he thought, "Well, I'm an actor."

"No shit Sherlock." I snorted and he joined in.

"Okay, I like travelling. Eating. Sleeping. Working out. Going to the beach. Partying….um, oh yeah, and checking out _hot_ girls." He threw a deliberate wink at me.

"Nice to know." _And I wasn't lying_.

"So, what about you honey?"

"Same. Really. Except I don't check out hot girls,"

"I bet you check out hot guys, right?" He seemed thrilled by the idea, so I didn't want to burst his bubble.

_Not that I didn't check out hot guys. Because I definitely _did_._

"Of course," I giggled.

"And…would _I_ be ranked under that title…?" He murmured, glancing at me out of the corner of his eye.

It was only _then_ did it hit me, that he was flirting with me.

_Taylor - fuck me - Lautner is flirting with you! RESPOND CHILD!_

"You may very well be, Taylor," I purred, watching with satisfaction as his pulse whipped against the bronze skin of his neck.

I hadn't realised that we had pulled up outside a house bigger than Evan's, as I was too busy concentrating on Taylor, who was facing me - and _very_ close.

"My name sounds so hot when you say it in that British accent," he whispered, "Say it again."

"Taylor…" I unconsciously leaned closer.

"Your-"

"TAYLOR!" His door was wrenched open, nearly causing him to topple out onto the floor as I jumped to high in surprise that I smashed my head on the low roof of his sports car.

"Fucker…" I moaned quietly to myself, clutching my head. The pain seemed to knock some sense into me though and when I looked back at it, I could quite believe I had flirted with this superstar when I didn't really even know him.

_But he flirted back_. I knew that.

"Makena. What the fuck is your problem?" He hissed at the bouncing teen.

"Is this your exchange? Is she staying here? Oh my God, hi! I'm Makena! It's so nice to meet you! You must be Jasmine, right?" She pulled me out of the car and bounced up and down with excitement.

"Yeah. It's nice to meet you too Makena."

"OhmiGosh. I _love_ your accent!" She gushed.

"Thank you. You have a really cute one too." _Bless her_.

She started to blush wildly, and before she could compliment me on something else, Taylor interrupted her.

"Enough. Jasmine is _my_ exchange and I'm sure she's sick of your questions and shit. So why don't you go and do something girly, okay?" Before I could kindly protest, Makena answered.

"She's nice. Unlike you," she started to stalk off toward the house next door, "Asshole." She threw over her shoulder.

"It's okay. I didn't really mi-"

"Shh," he took hold of my wrist in his warm grip, "I know. But she would be bothering you all day otherwise, you have to do things while their fresh. Otherwise people get the wrong idea," I wanted to question him about the fact that he started flirting with me nearly as soon as I had met him, but I was distracted by the warm feeling emanating from his body.

Huh.

_I mean_, _huh_?

"Now, how about I give you the grand tour?" _Literally_. I mean, everything about the place screamed _grand_.

"Sounds…great," He flashed me a blinding grin almost as if to stun me and make me loose all train of thought as his hand slipped from my wrist, curling around my hand.

Never in all my life, had I felt such a soft hand.

Dude must moisturize or something.

"Come on. Your room's next to mine." He towed me towards his mansion by my hand, dragging my suitcase along in the other.

Whilst I tried not to dwell on the fact that I would be sleeping in a room next door to him.

Freaking sex on legs.


	2. AN, dont need to read It's all good now

**HELP!**

**I'm so sorry for posting this god forsaken author's note, BUT THIS ONLY BENEFITS YOU!**

**What happened is, I wrote another Chapter for Exchange of Hearts and I tried to upload the Word Document into my Document Manager - BUT IT'S NOT WORKING. *FREAKING CRY***

**It keeps on says in this black text, **_We are unfortunately unable to convert your document. This could be an internal problem with your file. Please try again._** The bummer is, I have TRIED. AGAIN AND AGAIN. In every possible way I could think of, but it STILL wont let me!**

**Has this happened to any of you? Or is it just me?**

**And what should I dooooooooooooooooooooooo?!**

**Please message or review with your thoughts. I feel like a foreigner.**


	3. You whore

**Excuse french, but I would just like to scream. IT FUCKING WORKED!**

**Fina-fucking-lly!**

**Sorry, for the wait! XOXO.**

* * *

I met his m_o_m and dad, who were both really nice, welcoming people - I felt so relieved I'll tell you that - before Taylor showed me all around his house. (To call it a house is a bit of an underestimate.)

All the while, his hand stayed firmly around mine.

So mine stayed firmly around his.

"Holy shit," I whispered under my breath, "Is this my room?" _Well of course it is moron. It's the room next door to his_.

Eva's room was huge.

My room was ten times bigger.

"Yep. Do you like it?" Taylor's alluring voice came from very close behind me - _so_ close, I could feel his breath on my bare neck.

I turned to him with the biggest smile ever.

"I love it. Thank you so much!" Without really realising what I was doing, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close to my body.

His body was stiff which made me consider I had really crossed the line, but before I could pull dejectedly away, I felt his warm arms, circle around my waist before jerking me flush against his body.

_Is that a…-_

_No. It must be his…um…zipper or something…_

_Seriously? Since when do zipper's stick out like that? _

_Since when have I had a conscience that talks?_

My conscience ignored me. _Well, if it is his zipper - it's a fucking big one_.

"If your gonna react like this all the time. Maybe I should take you shopping," He released me, but kept one hand firmly on my waist - hovering a little more towards the direction of my butt - as the other tucked a strand of my short, black hair behind my ear intimately.

"Maybe you should," I agreed with my flirtatious smile - I had used it on a few guys before, so I knew it worked like a charm.

And from the way Taylor swallowed audibly, I could see that it did.

"Taylor? Jasmine?" Debbie - Taylor's mother - called down the hall, giving us a little warning to stand a good foot away from each other before she rounded the corner.

"Oh, there you are! Do you like your room?" She smiled kindly as she approached us, with her little apron on.

"Yes. I love it. Thank you very much."

"Oh, no problem sweetie. Now, I just wanted to ask you two what you wanted for lunch. Or…if your eating out…?"

Taylor was quick to answer.

"That's okay mom. We were going to head down to the beach with some others in a minute. We'll eat at the bar down there."

"Well, alright. But make sure you get yourself settled in first, Jasmine. Taylor can be a bit pushy sometimes," She left us then, tittering back down the elaborately decorated hall, as I restrained myself from screaming: _I HEART PUSHY._

"You want some help with unpacking? Looks like you've brought quite a load there," He nodded down at my black beast of a suitcase.

"Yeah. Thanks."

We chatted about school, friends, the exchange as we worked together on unpacking my stuff - which I found Taylor was very good and helpful at (probably due to the fact that he always travelled.)

"So. Who's going down to the beach?" I asked, hanging up one of my even dresses in the walk in wardrobe.

There was no answer.

I walked out of the closet, to see Taylor with his back to me.

"Taylor?" It was when he turned around with his shit eating grin, did I realise why he hadn't answered.

In his large hands, hung a pair of my French knickers.

"Taylor!" I reached out and tried to snatch them out of his hands, but his reflexes were much better than mine, so in one swift movement, they were above his head - out of my reach.

"Give them back!" I jumped, trying to grab hold of some of the flimsy material - but he was just too tall.

He seemed to be enjoying watching me struggle, by the sound of his seductive laugh which vibrated through our touching chests as I tried to climb _up_ him. Which didn't work FYI. So I settled for something better.

I stamped on his foot.

He jumped back in surprise, falling flat on his back onto my king sized bed, arm outstretched above his head holding the white lace.

I took this as the perfect opportunity to scramble over his large frame, pinning his arms down with my knees and yanking my pants out of his grasp. With a lot of effort of course.

"Yes!" I crowed, holding my pants triumphantly above my head in some sort of way to rub it in his face that I had beaten him in this under garment fest - despite the whole reason for getting the lingerie off of him was so that he couldn't picture what I was wearing under my clothes, and here I was waving them high in the air like a trophy.

Weird.

"_Have _some! In your face! Oh yeah baby." I was still - obviously - crowing in triumph, "Didn't think you'd get beat by- HEY!" In my delight, I was completely oblivious to Taylor's arms worming out from underneath my legs, his hands crawling up my thighs - taking a firm hold on them before flipping me over onto my back (him now straddling me) until it had all happened.

Bitch.

Instead of fighting him off of me, I went on a quest to hide the white panties from his hands.

I stuffed them under my middle back, but - of course - his hands delved straight under my back, so I had to find a new hiding place.

I balled up the pants and shoved them down my bra.

I stared up at him with a devious smile, which immediately disintegrated when I saw the look in his eyes.

Fuck.

"Jazz…" he sighed, shaking his head and smiling, "Do you really think _that_ would stop me?" And before I had time to answer or clamber out from underneath his heavy body, his knees were pinning my arms down - just like I had done earlier - and I had no escape.

"Where to start…where to start…" he said thoughtfully tapping his finger to his chin, I watched warily - and helplessly - as something glinted in his eyes before he looked down at me.

"I know…" Instead of his hands going to my top like I thought he would, they fluttered to my face - gently brushing strands of aggravating hair out of my face.

"Don't look so worried," he brushed his index finger over the bridge of my nose.

"I'm not." He seemed startled by my response.

"Then why the dirty looks…?" He grinned at his choice of words.

"I don't know you."

"You do."

"No," I shook my head, "I don't really."

"You do in here." He traced a pattern of a love heart over the fabric of my scoop neck tee which was covering my left breast.

I could have protested, but I didn't feel like I should.

If he was wrong, then why would my heart smash against my ribs whenever he was in my presence?

He could see I had gone quiet when he had said that, and it made him happy.

"Now, let's see if I can find these panties." That infamous glint came back in his eyes.

"Let me ask you this…what are you actually going to do with them?" He shrugged from on top of me.

"Frame them. Sleep with them. _Smell_ them. I don't know. Whatever I want. But they are in my possession and I will do with them what I will."

"Fine."

"Really? Is that it? No twenty questions?" He seemed stunned.

"Nope. But if your going to have a pair of my pants, then I want a pair of yours."

"Ooh. Kinky." He winked appreciatively before turning his attention to the place where I had stuffed my pants down my bra.

Well, this should be interesting.

I lay there, watching him intently as he unconsciously licked his bottom lip and then drew it into his mouth, his hands lifted from my waist to the brim of my top which laid flush against my pert breasts.

He swallowed and I let my eyes flutter shut as I felt his warm fingertips brush the top of my chest.

"Look at me, honey," He murmured, his fingers now ran along the underside of my top.

I opened my eyes to find his face _very_ close to mine.

"Are you going to get your panties or not?" I whispered to him, not breaking eye contact.

He nodded wordlessly and nudged his hand deeper under my top.

I knew he had them, because I could feel it - seeing as it was pressed against my bare flesh - which meant I also knew he was stalling - pretending to still be in search of them - when he actually had them.

The warmth of his hand against the top of my breast - not actually on my breast (unfortunately) - made my heart crash against my ribs. And I was almost _positive_ he could feel it.

"Jasmine, I-" His phone started to vibrate in his pocket then.

I could have screamed in frustration - definitely sexual - but that urge disintegrated when the jolting movements of his mobile shivered through his groin to mine.

We both groaned at the contact.

"Maybe," I gasped, "you should answer that."

"It feels too good."

"Answer it."

"Fine." He lazily pulled the phone out of his pocket and pressed it to his ear.

"Hey," he answered huskily as I tried to worm out from under his iron thighs.

He had his pants - or should I say, _my_ pants - why am I still being held captive?

"Yeah. Be out in a sec." He hung up.

"Who was it?" I asked innocently as I tried to get him the hell off of me.

"Evan. Him and…Eva? Yeah. Well, they're waiting outside. We're going to the beach together."

"Well then, would be so kind in removing your butt from my vagina?"

"Did I just hear you correctly?" He seemed stunned that I had said that in front of him.

"Yes you heard me. Butt. Off. Vag. _Now._ You know, girls have bones there too."

"Keep talking. This may have been the best conversation I have ever had."

"Go and get me your goddamn pants and then piss off so I can change."

"Can I stay in here? I promise I wont say anything."

"TAYLOR!"

"Alright. I'm going." He slipped off of me and I resisted the urge to rub my bruised sex.

"Now," he turned to me with a cocked eyebrow, "Armani or Calvin Klein?"

* * *

"We wont get arrested for doing this will we?" I yelled over the whipping wind and loud engine to Taylor who opposite me, also holding on to the roof of the SUV.

"Are you kidding?"

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" He laughed.

"No way would we get arrested for this. Everyone does it all the time here. Why? Would you get busted in England?"

"Hell yes," I nodded, "Even if your sitting _in_ the car - let alone standing on the back of it - without a seatbelt they'll nick you."

"Nick you?"

"Bust you." I rolled my eyes.

"Alright bitches we're here." Evan called out of the window once we had pulled up in the sandy car park.

Taylor jumped out and flitted to my side of the truck to help me out.

"Very gentlemanly."

"Don't cha know it." He left me then, to help Evan unload the body boards and cooler with drinks. Eva took this as an opportunity to bombard me with her delighted squeals.

"OH EM GEE. He is so _hot_! I knew you would have him! You turd monkey." She gushed once Taylor was out of ear shot.

"Did you just call me a _turd monkey_?"

"Yes, you turd monkey. Girl, he is _so_ fine!" She started to do a little suggestive hip thrusting and a couple of guys who were passing wolf whistled.

"But he's a man whore."

"Well, yeah. But so are you."

"I'm not a _man_ whore-"

"Your just a whore." She finished for me, "That's why you guys would be so great with each other! You can both get whoever you want."

"I don't understand how that is good."

"Well, if you can get whoever you want, then it's going to make Taylor mega jealous and therefore turning him into less of a man whore."

"Oh, and so when he's fucking a girl in his bedroom - which FYI is right next door to mine - I'm going to have to go through the lovely feeling of jealously?"

I did _not_ like the sound of that one bit.

"Okay, so don't let it get that far. And if he does bring a girl back into his room, run in and scare them."

"Nice."

"But it doesn't matter. Why would he want to go for one of them," she nodded _not_ discreetly over to a giggling group of blonde whores who were eye fucking Taylor, "When he has some foreign meat in the room next to him?"

"Meat? Oh great. That makes me sound like a fucking-"

"-sexy girl." Taylor finished from behind me, startling me.

"You little shit! Don't do _that_!" I smacked him lightly on the chest, but I think I hurt myself more than I hurt him. His pecks were like steel.

"Sorry," he laughed and patted my left arse cheek. Eva winked at me and jogged after Evan.

"Did you hear what I just said?"

"Nope. Only the end. Why, did you want me to?"

"No." I answered immediately.

"That just makes me want to know now."

"Well tough titty's, your not going to know."

"_Titty's_? Now that is what I'm talking about sugar." He spanked my butt through my denim shorts again. I blushed, glad no one had seen.

"Your such a whore." I shook my head and laughed. He nipped my bare shoulder with his perfect teeth, sending a shiver of delight down my spine.

"So are you."

"That's why I love it."


	4. Body boarding

**Nice - kinda long chappy.**

**Bon apetite! XOXO.**

* * *

"Y'know," Taylor started from beside me, where his towel lay on the sand, "The suns out. If you don't take those shorts off, there might burn up."

"By the way your looking at them, they probably already have." He chuckled.

"But seriously. How are you going to get a tan like that?" I propped myself up and one elbow and removed my sunglasses.

"If you want me to remove my clothing, you just have to ask."

His eyes widened.

"Not _all_ of it pervert." He grinned and motioned for me to proceed.

I rolled my eyes but got to my feet bringing the towel I lay on with me and draping it round my shoulders and turning my back to him.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Taylor complained as I kicked off my shorts.

"No giving you the viewing pleasure."

"But that's unfair."

"Oh, just wait."

"Why should I?" And then from out of no where, Taylor head poked through between my legs, head on the sand, grinning up at me.

"TAYLOR!" I gasped, jumping away from him with my towel wrapped securely around my body- trying not to kick sand in his eyes.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"That was _so_ inappropriate! I hadn't adjusted myself! You could have seen my- anything!"

"Unfortunately for me. I saw no such thing. Quite upsetting really."

"Your lucky I'm not kicking sand in your face now."

"Go for it. But whatever your bringing, I'll bring it back. Just like earlier. Look who came out on top." _Literally_.

"Thank you for that beautiful reminder."

"No problem sugar." He hopped to his feet and folded his muscular arms across his muscular bare chest which was glowing from the sun tan lotion he had me rub on him, (Jesus Christ, I couldn't quite get over the fact how hot he looked half naked - chiselled abs jutting out from his stomach, pecks like bricks and absolutely _no_ hair. Apart from the snail trail leading from his navel to his. Well. Below his dangerously low board shorts. You could only imagine what waited there.)

"What?" I asked him.

"Are you going to remove your towel now?"

"Y'know what? I don't think I will…" His grin evaporated.

"That's not-"

"Fair?" He nodded.

"Hate to break it to you, but life isn't. But…" I sighed, "Today's your lucky day. I'm going in the water anyway."

"Thank fuck for that." His tone was relieved.

I rolled my eyes and let the towel drop to my feet.

Taylor fell back onto the sand.

"Damn girl, what have you been hiding?" He muttered under his breath and his eyes raked the contours of my body with no shame.

I wasn't skinny. In some ways I wish I was. To fit into size 6 clothes would make my day - UK size. But I wasn't. I was pear shaped. Which was kinda good I guess because it had guys tripping over their tongues. Who would ever have thought a big butt and wide hips could get you laid?

"Okay. I think that's enough ogling." He shook his head and leaned back on his elbows.

"Taylor…"

"Okay, fine. You'll look like a Goddess-" Fucking hell I loved it when he gave me pet names, "-when you have water running down that hot ass body of yours. Now," he clapped his hands together and hopped back to his feet, "Want me to cream you up?"

"What?" I gasped.

Did he actually just say that?

Oh my God, I'm already creaming my pants - _don't you worry about that_.

He burst into a roar of laughter and nearly fell back onto the sand.

"Sadly, I didn't mean it like that," his laughs died down and he took a step closer to me, "but I can if you wanna…the SUV windows are tinted." He hinted suggestively, and as much as I wanted to take him up on that offer, rip off those Animal trunks he's wearing and suck him off, I _politely _declined.

"Get fucked."

"By you." He finished with a grin. I rolled my eyes.

"So do you want me to rub oil all over your body in the best massage you've ever had or not?" He pressed, the bottle of liquid already in his hand at the ready.

"Just do my back." I bit my tongue as soon as I had realised what I had said. A normal person with a less perverted mind would have got on with the job, but Taylor is anything but normal.

And being all perceptive and shit, his dirty mind picked up the words.

"With pleasure, honey. Now bend over and let me-"

"Say one more paedophilic thing in the next thirty seconds and you wont be rubbing oil onto anyone." I warned.

"Okay," he said easily and motioned for me to turn around, so he could rub the greasy shit onto my shoulders.

_Oh my fucking DAYS that feels so damn good_…

"So that's it?" I murmured as his fingers worked magic on the base of my neck.

"That's what?"

"No answering back…? Just 'okay'?"

"Well, you said thirty seconds. I've got about fifteen more. I can wait." I rolled my eyes and tried not to moan as he had hit a really good spot under my bikini strap, which he obviously had no worries about lifting up.

After coating that area he let it go with a ping.

"All done."

"Your really good. Thanks." I stood up without look at him.

"Anything for you sugar," I could feel his presence right behind me, "Oh, and I think my time is up." I smirked at him over my shoulder.

"I know. RACE YOU TO THE WATER!" I legged it for the water, kicking up sand behind me.

_Fucking hell, why'd this beach have to be so damn long_?

"Hey! You slag! That's cheating!" He yelled - by the sounds of it - not too far behind me.

"Don't call me a slag. You man whore!" I yelled over my shoulder and I was shocked that I couldn't see him.

Someone ran into me from the side, tackling me to the ground.

"You wont get away from me _that_ easy." He grunted from on top of me - again. The other teens on the semi-full beach were now all looking at us.

"Get off me!" I hissed, rolling around on my stomach in the sand, "Okay bitch. You officially got sand in my bikini top and if you get it on my face. You will die."

"I don't mind licking it off. In both areas. Are you sure you don't have any down your panties? I don't mind cleaning that up for you either."

"Just get off of me."

"Maybe I don't want to."

"People are looking, and it looks like your boning me up the arse. So remove your erection off of my butt." He chuckled but I bet you he was blushing.

"They can watch. I'm quite enjoying myself. My erection likes your ass." I took it as a compliment.

"Tay-"

"Jasmine? Erm…Taylor? What are you doing?" Evan's voice came from somewhere above me, but I could hardly look up that far, seeing as I was embedded into the sand by Taylor's hot, heavy, oily body.

Getting a good picture?

"He is sexually harassing me. Evan! A little help?"

"Hey Evan, what's Taylor do- OH MY GOD! IS THAT JASMINE?" Eva's voice screamed.

I rolled my eyes and decided to take things into my own hands. Sort of.

I thrust my butt up and into Taylor hard groin as hard as I could. Which wasn't very hard, but it still managed to make him groan in pain and slide off of my back.

"Phew." I panted, rolling onto my back and gazing up as the horror struck, yet slightly amused faces of Eva and Evan.

"Hey guys."

"Taylor. Man. You got some serious problems in your pants." Evan shook his head and a few water droplets fell onto my sandy stomach.

Ugh. I hate it when sand sticks to me. Yet, here I am, lying in it.

"Me?" he rasped from beside me, hands between his legs, "Jasmine was the one who did the butt thrust."

"You started it."

"No, you did. By cheating."

"I did not cheat."

"Yes you did."

"Fine. I did. But what chance would I have had if I didn't?"

"I would have let you win."

"Yeah. _Right_. And I have a penis."

"No you don't. Otherwise, you wouldn't be staying in my house."

"Oh. I see how it is," I propped myself up on one elbow - still trying to maintain that flattest look I could for my stomach - and Taylor mimicked, "Your just using me."

"No. I never said that."

"You were insinuating it."

"And you love it."

"Of course."

And then we both grinned at each other.

* * *

"Are you sure you can do this?"

"Taylor. It's fucking body boarding. I'm not a retard. Why?" I grinned, "Are you worried about me?"

"Er…" he scratched the back of his head with the hand which wasn't holding onto the board, "You could say that."

"How sweet."

"Don't get used to it." He warned, but grinned.

I peeked over my shoulder.

"That looks like a good one." He glanced at the waves heading towards us and balked.

"Are you shitting me? I wont even go on that! It's a monster!"

"Pussy," I muttered as I started kicking forward.

"Seriously. Um. Jazz. I _really_ don't think you should ride that one!" He called, his voice laced with genuine worry. _I know. What a shocker_.

"GO JAZZ!" Evan hollered from the beach, of course, attracting _all_ unnecessary attention.

Oh God. Maybe this _isn't_ such a good idea.

"PLEASE DON'T DIE JAZZ!" Eva wailed, but Evan placed a reassuring arm around her shoulders.

It was only then did I notice that none of the other body boarders were riding this wave.

Even a good way behind me, Taylor noticed my panic.

"You cant avoid it now. It'll take you under! Just ride it. It'll be fine!" But his voice - for once - wasn't so sure.

I swallowed. It was gaining speed now and nearly right behind me, the tops of the - bigger than I thought - wave were starting to break.

Against my better judgement and bones in my body, I started kicking forward.

My heart was positively racing by the time I felt the back of the board lift with the sheer force of the wave - only slightly, as that was the point the heavy water crashed down around me.

I was momentarily blinded, water surrounded me and I thought that maybe I would never see the surface again. Nice one Jasmine.

But before the angry water could shoot up my nose any further, the force of the wave pushed me forward and out of the white swell.

The wave was so big, I rode it up a good few metres onto the beach.

"Oh my God, that was…TOTALLY AWESOME!" Evan yelled, breaking the silence. He ran over to me and gave me a big nice hug, before Eva came over and gave me a congratulatory squeeze.

Of course, everyone else on the beach broke out in their cheers and huddled round me.

I soaked it all up.

Why not? It was a pretty big achievement. For a body boarder.

"Shit. A hot chick that can ride a wave. I'm your number one fan." A guy wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Well, you never know. If she can ride a wave, she might be able to ride one of us." Another guy stepped forward grinning as all the other half naked male specimen around me cheered and wolf whistled as girls, who were once interested and friendly rolled their eyes - a few stalking away.

Cant a girl catch a break?

"Hey, come hang out with us," the guy who still had his arm around me murmured into my ear seductively, "or you can lie in the shade with me…" his nose skimmed the edge of my ear, "Maybe somewhere quieter…? Just you and me baby. And we can talk about what your _favourite_ ride is." His lips deliberately brushed the side of my face.

He was pretty hot.

And I had a very big urge to take him up on that offer, but before I could say anything an arm, warmer and dripping with sea water snaked round my waist and yanked me out from under the hot guys arm, the force made me collide with a half naked - very wet - and angry Taylor.

"Dude. What the hell?" He snarled over the top of my head to the hot guy who was staring at Taylor with wide eyes.

"Sorry man. I didn't know she was taken."

"I'm not." I assured him.

"Yes you are." Taylor growled.

"No. I'm. Not." His wild eyes flickered down to mine and the chocolate seemed to melt slightly, but they still held their ferociousness.

"You are."

_Maybe he was trying to drop the hint_.

But before I could say anything, I was being dragged away back to the SUV.

Without bothering with the gentlemanly-ness, he pushed me into the passengers seat, jogging round to the drivers and jumping in and slamming the door.

"WHAT THE-" We both started to shout at the same time, but stopped when we realised we were both speaking.

I waited for him to go, but he obviously did the same.

"You first." He ground out.

I grumbled angrily under my breath and folded my arms across my chest.

"What is your _problem_? I didn't do anything wrong! I wasn't going to go off and fuck him, you moron," kinda a lie, "_He_ was flirting with me! I cant help being a kick ass body boarder!"

"He had his hands all over you! I wouldn't be surprised if he had his cock shoved discreetly up your ass! They're all players! I was just trying to help you!" He yelled back.

"Help me? From _what_?! You're a player! I know you are! We both know you are! _Everyone_ knows you are! The superstar bad boy," I muttered, "I wouldn't be surprised if you'd fucked more than _half_ of these girls on this beach! I bet their all your type. Beautiful. Skinny. Blonde-"

"Not blonde," he amended a little too softly, "I've got black hair. It looks really bad in the press."

"The pres-"

"And no. I haven't fucked _all_ of the girls on this beach,"

"Oh," I barked sarcastically, "Probably scattered on different beaches right?" I spat sarcastically, "The thing I don't get, is your such a hypocrite!"

"I was just trying to help you!"

"Oh yeah. But I cant return it, can I? If you had girls all over you, you would _hate_ me if I dragged you away like that. Or started snapping at them like some over protective mother! I'm not even _taken_!"

"Haven't you noticed that I may have a small thing for you?" He asked, his tone still raised.

"I know you have a _big_ thing for me! The way your constantly flirting with me, being all protective, _worrying_. A dumb shit can pick up on those details Taylor. You've been dropping them like Hansel and Gretel. But I bet you do this with all the girls. On _every_ beach." I added the last part as a hiss.

It was kinda sad once I realised it _later_. Here he was, millionaire actor admitting his feelings for me on the twilight of our first day together, and I was mocking him.

"No I fucking don't!" He yelled angry again, "Anyone I _do_ screw means nothing to me. I don't have time for relationships."

I slumped back into my seat, for once, not having anything to say. But my chest seemed to be hurting mildly at his words - in an unfamiliar throbbing way.

"So," I started in an emotionless tone, "You like me, but everyone you screw means nothing to you?"

"No. I didn't mean it like that-"

"Oh sure. I bet you just-" Two large hands snatched my wrists in their painful hold, yanking me towards the half naked torso.

"I SAID I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!" he yelled again, his lips glistened with his saliva, "Will you listen to me?!"

I started at him wordlessly.

"You drive me insane! In both ways! Seeing those guys hands all over you made me sick to the core! Your not mine. I know. I haven't known you a full day yet. But for some reason - and I know it sounds fucking corny as hell - I feel like I've know you so much longer. Your not like other girls Jasmine," he sighed, his tone was much softer now, "You're a whore. Like me. But I've met other girls who are like that. Hell, I've met prostitutes before, but you keep me on. I don't know what it is!" he sighed again, but frustrated, rubbing his face with his hands, "You always leave me wanting more. I want _you_. But I don't. Because I feel that if I have you, that feeling will go. And I don't want it to. Because I've _never_ felt this way before. And I like it."

I tried to process what he was saying.

After a long moment of tense silence he turned to look at me with his weary expression, for a moment, it made him look ten years older.

"Please say something. If you want to switch hosts, I understand. But please, don't stop talking to me. I _really_ like you Jasmine. I cant fully describe it."

I exhaled a breath of air.

"So you like me. A lot. You want to fuck me. But you don't because you think you'll stop liking me the way you do now." I was summarising what he had just said.

"Basically, yeah. Except, mine was a whole paragraph and had much more tone and expression in it," he smiled lightly and took my hand in his again.

I smiled back at him.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry," he assured me and almost as if it was a natural gesture, he reached over the gear box and pulled me onto his lap, "I do want to know one thing though…"

"Hmm?"

"Do you like me the same way I like you?"

I didn't need to even think about that.

Hell, I probably liked him _much_ more than he liked me.

The fact that he was a celebrity had nothing to do with it. I didn't think of his like that, and when I did, it was rare. He was just a hot guy. A nice, funny, sexy, hot guy.

Who I liked _very_ much.

"Yes. I do like you like that." I kissed the corner of his mouth. The dampness from earlier transferred to my lips and I automatically licked it away.

He chuckled and ducked his head to kiss my cheek. All in all, two very romantic and sweet gestures. Who would have thought it'd come from us?

"So, do you wanna come to a party with me later? We can get something to eat first and then go _home_, get ready and go out. I promise I'll take good care of you."

"I thought we- _you_ had school tomorrow?"

"Nope. We have a free day. For home studying."

"Oh. I don't think my teacher knows that."

"She does. She text all the hosts today saying that you have to meet her on Tuesday instead of tomorrow."

"Oh. Cool."

"So do you wanna go?"

"Sure thang."

"Great!" he crowed in obvious delight, "Do you wanna head out now? You must be hungry after all that body boarding." He grinned at me.

"Yeah. My stomach likes the sound of that."

I climbed back over the hand brake, Taylor had one hand inconspicuously yet supportive on my backside.

Well, nothing's changed then.

"Hey man, got over you little tantrum?" Evan open the driver side door and poked his head in.

"Yep. All sorted. We're gonna go and get something to eat and then go home, get ready and meet at Matt's later?"

"Okay. Eva and I already ate though. So it looks like your getting a cab." He grinned and waggled his eyebrows knowingly.

"Fine by us." Taylor hopped out of the driver seat, and came to open my door, but I was already half out of the car.

Aw, that is the cutest thing ever.

"See you guys later." Eva waved and did a little bum waggling as we walked away from her and back onto the beach to pull on some decent clothing and grab our items.

"So where are we going to eat?"

"Just a little beach café down the road. They do great sandwiches. If you like sandwiches?" He asked me sheepishly, like he had forgotten whether I liked sandwiches or not.

"I like everything. You can put anything in front of me and I will most likely eat it."

"What about if I was put in front of you. Would you eat me?" I looked up at him.

He had his sexy smirk back on.

"Maybe." I allowed.

"Good enough," he shrugged. I shook my head.

"Lemme ask you something Taylor. Why the _hell_ do you always ask or comment in such disgusting ways?"

He looked up at me with a smile, and looked like he was just about to answer, when something caught his attention over my head.

Before I could follow his narrowed gaze, I was tucked deep under his arm, almost squished against his the side of his chest.

"Taylor!" I squeaked, "What the fu-"

"Shh!" He hissed at me under his breath at me and I instantly stilled.

I pulled the hair that was in my mouth out and wriggled a little bit so I could breath, which was also enough to be able to see.

Sigh.

Of course, Taylor was glaring at that hot guy who was standing, watching us at the edge of the beach with his posse.

I smiled at them and nearly waved, but I knew that would give off all the _wrong_ vibes.

We passed them a bit more relaxed than earlier, only because the hand I didn't have resting on his, which was around my shoulder, was digging him in the side which was covered.

"You are _such_ a loser." I snorted once we were well out of their view - but for some reason, I was still tucked under his arm. Oh well.

"You didn't mind."

"How can you say that when you're the one depriving me of any air to voice my views?"

"You feel good against me like that."

I looked up at him.

"Shit. I didn't mean it like that,"

"You didn't? I was starting to get used to it." I teased.

"No. Actually for _once_ I swear to God I didn't mean it. Well, I did mean it. But not in the context your thinking," he sighed dramatically, "Jeeze, this is so fucking hard being with someone who has a dirty mind."

"Tell me about it." I muttered.

We walked in a comfortable silence, occasionally giggling at the previous event - Taylor's arm stayed comfortably around my shoulder and mine around his waist.

"So, I know your famous and everything. But how come you don't have to have a body guard?" I started after a while curiously.

He shrugged, "This is my home town. Everyone knows me from when I was a kid here, so nothing's really changed there. Paparazzi know not to come here, because this is the one place where I'm not disturbed. It's nice to get away from all that hassle."

"Oh. That's cool."

"Why?" he asked suddenly amused, "Did you want your picture taken?"

I pulled a face, "Hell no. I'm so un-photogenic." He laughed.

"For one, you are most definitely _not_ un-photogenic. Very opposite that in fact. And two…well, you're the first person who's has actually said that,"

"What? That I'm un-photogenic?"

"No," he laughed again, "That you didn't want the media around and shit. That's the only reason girls hang out with me. To get famous and live in Hollywood. It's really pathetic."

"_And_ kinda sad on your part. Seeing as you cant find a girl who doesn't want attention." I pointed out.

He looked down at me and his gaze softened, "I found you."

My heart just fell out of my butt.

"Yeah," I nodded breathlessly, "I guess you did."

His soft face broke into the biggest smile I had ever seen him wear, before he ducked his head to kiss the spot just below the corner of my mouth sweetly.

Why the fuck cant he just kiss me?

_Well, why the fuck don't you just kiss him_?

_No one asked for your opinion._

Fuck this conscience. I want a refund.

I peeked up at him - he was looking forward, but would have seen me if it wasn't for the fact that I was tucked under his arm.

His lips were a very nice colour. I noticed that they actually changed colour sometimes. Ranging from a rosy, pink colour, to a natural peach. All in all, _very_ inviting.

More so now, as I watched him lick them slowly, they shimmered and made me just want to touch them more.

With what part of _my_ anatomy you say?

Well. That's for me to know and for you to find out.

* * *

**So we have a PARTAAAY up next! What do you thinks gonna happen?**

**REVIEW ME YOUR THOUGHTS ON WHATEVER YOU WANNA.**

**Kissess =3**


	5. 7 things I hate about you

**FINALLY! I know. Two stories going though, so pleeeeasee bare with me my lovelieees!**

**XOXO.**

We walked a little more down the sandy car park, till we came to the beach café - where we sat on the veranda talking, eating and having a very enjoyable time.

I don't think either of us mentioned one thing dirty. Fucking shock.

Taylor gave me the opportunity to call my first cab when we had finished. Not that I hadn't got a cab before - but the ones in London were pretty gay, so this was a little different for me.

And I totally sucked at it, so Taylor took over with one loud whistle and then we were on our way back home - to his house, I mean.

"I'll, er, meet you downstairs once your ready then," He said once we were both outside our rooms.

"What? No pervy comment?"

"Well, if you want me to…."

"No, it's okay. Maybe another time," I grinned, "Thanks for today."

"You're very welcome." His cheeks tinged a darker colour than they already were.

We stood there, smiling at each other for a bit longer than necessary, until I decided to break the spell and kiss him on the cheek.

_Do you have shit aim or something? His lips are a little lower and more to the centre of his face. You _moron!

Without looking back at him, I padded into my room and shut the door.

_Someone fucking kill me_.

* * *

"Wow. You look…" Taylor's eyes were wide as I entered the hall in my party outfit.

"Ugly?"

"No…"

"Whoreish?"

"No, I was thinking more along the lines of _really beautiful_ actually." I blinked and blushed.

"Thanks. You look great too." Completely edible in fact. In his button down Boss shirt and French Connection dark wash jeans.

"I know." He grinned cockily at me - and for some reason, I was actually _glad_ to see this Taylor back.

But, I would probably change my mind then next time he opened his mouth.

He took my hand and pulled me down the hall and to the lounge.

"Hey Dad, Jazz and I are going to go to Matt's for a while. Just for a little get together. We wont be back too late." Taylor informed his father, who was lounging on the sofa watching the hockey.

"Sure thing. What car are you taking?"

"Um…" Taylor hesitated, looked at me, grinned then answered, "The Ferrari."

_Mother._

_Fucker._

"Okay. Have fun you two," _I will, trust me_, "Look after Jasmine Taylor. She's a guest here." Dan gave me a friendly smile, which I returned.

"Don't worry," Taylor started to lead me towards the door, "I'll look after you."

* * *

"Would you like me to vomit?" Taylor glanced over at me bewildered.

"I'd rather you didn't."

"Then slow the fuck down." He understood then and laughed.

"Am I driving too fast?"

Instead of answering, I wrapped my fingers around his arm closest to me and embedded my filed nails into his flesh, causing him to hiss and try and pull his arm away.

"What are you doing?"

"The faster your go, the harder I will dig my nails into you."

The Ferrari slowed considerably.

"Good boy."

"Wrong."

"Bad boy."

"Much better,"

"You're an asshole. Did you know that?"

"Everyday."

We both looked at each other at the same time and burst out laughing.

"So," he started, still chuckling lightly, "Are English house parties the same as our's?"

"I don't know," I shrugged, "I guess. We just get drunk, smoke and have sex," I could see Taylor nod appreciatively, "But without the pool."

"Yeah. The pools fun. Who knows what can happen under the surface?" He winked at me.

"So…thinking about getting lucky tonight?" _PLEASE SAY NO._

"Only if you are."

"But you would kill any guy that touched me. Take this afternoon for example."

"Exactly my point."

I was quiet for a moment, trying to piece together what he had just said as Taylor burnt a hole in the side of my face with his intent stare.

I had the urge to sigh, giggle and maybe jump Taylor when I completed the puzzle.

But I held it in.

"Light bulb." Taylor chortled from beside me when he saw my face. Whatever that looked like right now.

"So…" I started finally, "Without all the complications. What you're _trying_ to tell me, is that if you get lucky…it will be with _me_. And if I get lucky, it will be with _you_. Because neither of us can get lucky without the other. And that is why you wouldn't get angry, because no guy is going to touch me tonight. Apart from you. Am I correct?"

"Your smart." He smirked as I balked. And _tried_ not to cream in my Abercrombie skirt.

"Jesus Taylor. I…"

"You what?"

I groaned, "Your going to kill me one day. I don't know how the fuck I am going to survive this trip." He pulled up outside the house with teens and at _least_ twenty year olds pouring in, hanging out and partying around.

Of course, all eyes were on the flash car Taylor and I happened to be sitting in. So it was a good job the windows were tinted.

"You don't need to survive it," Taylor murmured, staring out of the windshield, "You just need to live for the moment."

I closed my eyes.

"Taylor, I-" I was cut off then. Silenced to nothing.

By the famous bad man's mouth curved around mine.

I pulled his face inches away from mine.

"Don't do this." He took me by the nape of the neck and crushed my lips back against his.

"We shouldn't." I tried again, but his hands twisted through my smooth hair, bringing my lips back to his in their fiery passion.

This time _he_ pulled away, his eyes burnt into mine as he waited for me to come up with another lame _excuse_ why we shouldn't.

"I don't have anything to say."

"Thank God." He smiled the most breathtaking smile I had seen and seized my lips as his own once and for all.

I had never in all my _experience_ had a kiss like this.

At _first_ it was hard, rough and very passionate by the way his lips crushed mine in their firm hold. Then when I gave myself to him, things started to change.

As if his lips had thawed out, they became soft, warmer and more inviting. His large hands which were once squishing my face against his, now relaxed and moved to the sides of my face, caressing and stroking away my hair which he had previous messed up.

Of course, _my_ hands were _everywhere_.

From his short black hair, to the collar of his shirt, to his hard chest - and _once_ I think I may have grazed them over his crotch. Whether intentional or not, I really cant remember.

God, I cant even remember my damn name when he's kissing me like this.

Without breaking out intense make out session, he gently pulled me over the space between our heaving bodies and onto his lap. His arms went from my face, to my back to my butt in literally seconds, probably so that he could pull me tighter against his prominent erection like he was right now.

The stiffness of his boner and jeans combined ground against my throbbing clit - and the movement had me more aroused than _ever_ and left me gasping for air.

In my moment of trying to inhale some oxygen in this car - which is now full of carbon dioxide, by the amount of pants coming from both of us - Taylor proceeded to kiss down my jaw and all over my neck. Occasionally his tongue would flick out at the sensitive spots, or the sharp teeth would graze against the skin causing me to moan in delight and crush him closer to my chest.

Just as I leaned back to give him better access. The car horn went off.

I screamed in surprise as Taylor jumped _so_ high that he smashed his _and my_ head on the soft roof of his car - seeing as I was sitting on his lap.

"Shit. I'm sorry." He moaned clutching his head - but laughing at the same time.

"No. It's my fault. Got a bit carried away." I assured him, whilst rubbing the throbbing spot on the back of my head and trying not to lean back against the steering wheel.

"Not enough."

"Not enough what?"

"We didn't get carried away enough." _Yes, I can _feel_ that._

"Well, I did. Sort of. I got a bit excited."

"I can see," I looked down at him, just about to ask what he meant, when I noticed he was staring straight at my chest.

Thin top + Arousal = Throbbing sex and _hardened_ _nipples_.

Shit.

I could have screamed like a maniac. Grabbed something to maybe try and cover myself up. But to be honest. I couldn't really be bothered.

With a mixture of thinking what was the point, when he probably watches me shower naked through the key hole?

"I'm not the only one. I _am_ sitting on your dick in you hadn't noticed." He grinned cockily at me.

"The sounded so wrong. Yet _so much more_ right."

"I know." I grinned back.

There was a sharp rap on the window making me yelp in surprise. Again.

"Having fun in there?" One of the twenty year olds cupped his hand around the glass, trying hopelessly to try and peer in on the action. But he was obviously failing, seeing as only we could see out of the car and no one could see into it.

"Sure are." Taylor called back.

The guy wolf whistled and stumbled away with his friends, drink in hand and back to the party.

"Okay. Let's go." I tried to climb back over to my seat. But two arms held me firmly in place.

"How about, we not bother…? We could finish this off somewhere else…" He hinted suggestively, kissing each of my fingertips. Apart from my last baby one, which he enveloped in his mouth. His tongue caressed it to the point where I couldn't bear it any more.

"We cant. We have to go in. They know were here."

"So what?"

"_So_ we're going in." He gave me his puppy dog eyes.

"Patience oh unworthy one. Your time will come."

"_Before_ I get blue balls, please?"

"Gosh Taylor," I gasped, "Do you really take me for that much of a horrible person?"

"Er, yeah. You wont come home with me."

"Hang on a second. Weren't you the one this afternoon saying how you _don't_ want to have sex with me because you don't want this," I touched his pounding chest, "feeling to end?"

"Yeah," he drawled slowly, "But I _want_ to have sex with you much more than that feeling." He grinned.

I rolled my eyes, "Lovely." He squeezed my arse.

"So what's the final verdict?"

"We're still going in." He whined in objection.

"If you don't shut up, then I wont give you a…something later on. Okay?"

He perked up immediately.

"What is it?"

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Hand job?"

"Maybe."

"Blow job?"

"Could be."

"A, er…_something_ job?" I smacked his arm lightly.

"Get over it, baby. Ain't nothing coming past these lips."

"Apart from your tongue when you give me a blow job."

"Get out the car before I go and fuck someone else."

"Going!" He opened the door and threw _both_ of our heated bodies out of the car.

Of course, everyone who had been standing in a hundred metre perimeter of the car looked over.

The guys took one look at me and either started cat calling or cheering Taylor on.

"Like that isn't embarrassing." I muttered under my breath.

"You okay there honey? Your cheeks look a little…flushed?" One of the guys hollered.

"Great. Thanks." I replied and turned to Taylor who was trying to contain his laughter.

"Does my hair look okay?"

"A little frazzled."

"That would be because of your hands. Can you smooth it out please, I don't have a mirror." He hesitated a little a first - probably because he didn't want to be seen smoothing out a girls hair - but then with a little shrug, he started to gently rearrange my hair into its former style. Not afro basically.

"Thanks." I smiled sweetly at him and kissed him teasingly on the lips, before taking his hand and leading him into the house.

"Man, she's got you pussy whipped Taylor." One of the many guys snickered as we walked past.

Instead of denying it, like I _seriously_ thought he would - this jock I towed behind me like a little puppy said the unimaginable.

"_Trust me. I _know."

* * *

It was a good party.

Great, in fact.

There was good alcohol - of course, different to the stuff in England (most). There was good music. Fun people. Few cigarettes. Dares. Porno dancing.

My idea of a good time.

Taylor wouldn't let me out of his sight.

Even when I had to go for a loo, he insisted on waiting outside the toilet door. Kinda creepy, but cute at the same time.

"I'm going for a piss." He shouted in my ear over the music.

"'Kay. Want me to come hither?" Excess amount of alcohol makes me talk funny if you hadn't noticed.

"Nah, sugar. Evaaaa can look after yooou." He grinned goofily at me and grabbed my face with unnecessary force, and smacking me a hard one on the lips.

"Go!" I laughed, "Before you piss yourself." He smiled, saluted me and staggered off towards the stairs through the crowds of grinding bodies.

I think it's safe to say he was _much_ more drunk than I was.

_Jesus_, how the hell am I supposed to get his butt home?

"Here," Eva passed me a bottle of Budweiser and an already lit fag - which had obviously been passed around a few times. I declined the alcohol, but took the cigarette, smoked it once and passed it onto the guy closest to me.

"Why are you not drinking my lovieeee?" She sang, resting her head on my lap.

I hiccupped and answered, "We wont be able to get home tonight if we both drink. There has to be one responsible adult." I told her, eyeing Evan who was sitting beside her - in a _much_ better form than her.

Told you so.

"Good idea…Maybe I should stop…" But she drained the bottle in one go.

"Maybe you should take her home." I yelled to Evan. He nodded and lifted her to her feet.

"See ya lateeeerrr!" She tried to kiss me on the cheek, but nearly fell flat on her face.

"Bye Jazz." Evan pecked my cheek and half carried Eva outside, where she would probably try and take advantage of him.

I yawned and settled deeper into the loveseat. When Taylor got back, I would have to take him home.

"COPS!" Someone suddenly shouted from outside and the people who otherwise _weren't_ passed out on the floor, stood up and started gathering their things together and making a get away out the back doors.

I, of course, had no fucking clue what to do.

_Get Taylor_.

Oh yeah.

I pushed past the scurrying people and took the stairs as fast as I could on my raw feet. I checked the public bathroom.

No one.

_He's probably in the room with an en-suite_.

Right.

I went over - as fast as my feet would carry me - to the bedroom with the bathroom I had used earlier that night and thrust open the door.

There leaning against the wall - eyes squinted shut - was Taylor.

* * *

With a girl on her knees in front of him, facing his crotch.

* * *

**DUN DUN DAAAA! HOOOOOLLLY MAMA. WHAT'S GOING ON WITH THE MAN WHORE?**

**AWWWWL WILL BE REVEALED IN NEXT CHAPTERRR! REVIEW! :)**


	6. Apologies

**Oh my GAAWWWD. This took me fucking days to squeeze out. Truth be told, I could have produced this alot earlier and saved you guys the pain of having to wait, but I didnt. I was a little busy, as you may have noticed. And like the name of the chapter, I apologize.**

**Hope you enjoy it, and dont want to hunt me down and kill me so bad now :)**

**Smiless =)**

* * *

**Taylor.**

Oh fuck. _Too much vodka for me_.

My head was pounding like a damn sledge hammer in the hands of a psychopath. And I was positive I would have the biggest mother fucking headache when Jazz and I got home.

_If_ we got home.

I could hardly piss standing up straight - so in the end, I had to just take it in the shower.

What? I didn't wanna miss.

I tried splashing some water on my face to get myself to sober up a bit - or snap out of the daze I was in right now.

I think it worked.

Obviously my feet thought otherwise, as they still weren't capable in making me walk normal steps. So I just tripped out into the bedroom.

"Taylor…"

Only twice in my life had my heart froze.

First, when Jasmine kissed me back.

Second…

When I hear my name slide off the tongue of my insane ex-girlfriend.

_This_ 'insane' was definitely not a good one.

I blinked blindly for a moment until my eyes adjusted on her unmistakable face. Sure, she was hot - I mean, why the heck would I have gone for an ugly girl in the beginning? - but it's when you get to know her…

Man, that's _if_ your crazy enough to _try_ and get to know her.

"Sara? What are you in…your…why are yooou-"

"Aw. My little baby boy's a little tipsy? Or is it my presence that makes you lost for words?"

Both. But the second, like I said, was not a good one.

"Shh," she hushed me when I tried to say something, sliding off of the bed and sauntering over to me - Goddamn, was it just me, or had she put on about 20 pounds? "You don't need to say anything baby."

She kept walking towards me and I kept stumbling back - as if she didn't get the fucking picture - until I was smack bang against the wall with no where to escape.

Not that I would be able to get very far in my state.

"Don't-" she placed one of her ice cold fingers against my lips.

"I know exactly what you need." And then she was on her knees in front of me, giggling like a little school girl - which could have and definitely _would_ have turned me on if someone else (aka Jasmine) but I was proud to admit that I had no erection whatsoever.

Actually, I _wasn't_ proud.

Because I had a girl kneeling in front of my - erectionless - crotch trying to undo my flies, who I didn't even _want_. Who I didn't even _like_. And who I definitely, did not _adore_.

Yes. You heard me bitches.

I shook my head giving myself a worse headache - or maybe it was because there was a banging sound from inside the house - or inside my head, but my eyes were shut in actual _pain_. So I couldn't really see.

_Jasmine you cock head. What about Jasmine?!_

My eyes flew open and I glared down at Sara who…was glaring at something over her shoulder, but when I glanced up, it was just a shut door.

_Jasmine man! JASMINE!_

Oh right.

"Sara," she turned back to me with a sweet smile that had my dick shivering in fright.

"You want me to hurry up?"

"No." I tried not to slur, and to say it as fiercely as possible.

"Ah, you want me to take it slow?" She smiled and started to slowly unzip my pants, but I grabbed both of her hands in one of mine.

"No."

"Then what do you want? I was gonna fuck you later but…"

"I don't…I don't want you."

Her eyes blazed.

See? This is why my nickname for her was crazy bitch.

"What?"

"I'm not repeating myself." She rose to her feet, narrowed eyes on me. Oh mother of God. Please save me.

"You-"

"Okay! Party's over!" A cop banged into the room, "Out you two." He pointed at us both.

Needless to say, I ran as fast as I could.

The party had literally died. There was no one. Apart from the few people who were asleep on the floor. I staggered down the stairs in search of someone worth much more than my - _me_.

"Is that him?" A cop pointed over to me - and it was only then did I realise that he had been talking to Jazz. She turned around and eyed me for a long moment.

She's happy to see me.

_Um, are you blind? That was _so_ not a _happy to see you look_. More like a I-know-something-about-you-and-I-hate-you-for-it look._

"Yeah. That's _him_. Thank you officer." The cop motioned for me to come over with one hand as he shook Jasmine's in the other.

"No problem ma'am. Hope you get home safely," Obviously, she had worked her charms on him.

"_I_ will."

Cue the audible, over dramatic gulping.

* * *

**Jasmine.**

"I can drive." _Obviously you take me for a retard_. And I wasn't just talking about the fact that he was still mildly drunk.

"No. I will." He tried to take my hand, but I wriggled mine out of his and went to the drivers side.

He stood there for a moment staring at me as I adjusted the seat and rear view mirror, but eventually shuffled round to the passengers side and slumped into the seat. Whether to do with his mood or the alcohol I wasn't 100% sure.

_It should be his mood. The dirty bastard. _My conscience sniffed in distaste.

_I know. I thought I was different maybe. He said I was._

_And yet you still talk to him_!

_If you call three words talking…_

_Yeah, I do actually._

_But should I really be surprised? I mean, don't you think I was kinda lucky that I walked in and he wasn't butt naked bumming that whore?_

_He shouldn't be 'bumming' anyone. Apart from you that is…_

_I wish._

I started the engine and pulled away easy enough, it was only when I got to turnings that I got stuck.

"Indicators on the other side." _He_ murmured solemnly from beside me.

I grumpily thanked him for his help.

Angry bitch or no angry bitch, I was still a polite person. How do you think I get so far in peoples good books?

No words were spoken between us for the remainder of the journey apart from the occasional correction from - the still intoxicated - Taylor when I fucked up with the controls - which, I would just like to say, pissed me off like hell.

Being the controls _and_ Taylor.

I sighed under my breath as I carefully pulled up outside the house. The lights weren't on, so Debbie and Dan must have been in bed.

_Now just to get this ass up the stairs_.

I unwillingly turned to face Taylor.

"Do you need help?" _Yes he does. He needs to be admitted to a damn mental hospital_.

"I'm okay."

"Good." And then I climbed out of the car and slammed the door.

I could have just marched into the house and shut the door, gone up to my room, covered my face with my pillow and screamed in frustration.

But I didn't.

I waited by the bonnet of the car for Taylor to catch up.

"Jasmine?" Taylor murmured quietly as I closed the front door as quietly as I could behind me.

"What?"

"I need to talk to you."

"I bet you do." I muttered. He glanced over at me before stumbling on the second step of the grand staircase I was trying to get him up. I snatched his elbow and held him steady before dragging his heavy body up the stairs.

"I need to ask you something." He pressed.

I waited until we were way past his mom and dad's room before I spoke.

"What is it?" I rested him against the wall beside his bedroom door, took a step back and folded my arms.

"Why are you angry at me?"

_He didn't._

_Yes, Jazz. He _did_._

I fought back the adrenaline rush of rage and controlled my voice to a harsh whisper.

"Are you really that damn _blind_ Taylor?"

He looked confused.

"No?" And I thought I couldn't get any more angry…

I sighed angrily, "I cant talk to you when your like this."

"Like what?"

"Like _this_! Drunk! Annoying! Uncooperative! Do you want me to write a list?"

"No, I'm okay baby."

"I'm _not_ your baby."

"I think you are." He grinned cockily at me.

"Would you take a look at yourself!?" I hissed at him, "You think I'm just going to do whatever you want, don't you? Well, here's a reality check Taylor. I. Am. Not. Like. That. I'm not stupid. I'm not a push over. And I am most _definitely_ not as low as that whore blowing you earlier."

His half smile evaporated like I had just flicked a switch and unmistakable pain flashed over his half lidded eyes.

"Yes. I saw you," I shook my head smiling humourlessly to myself, staring down at my feet so that he couldn't see the tears filling my eyes, "And now _that_ is over with. I'm going to bed." I turned for my door - refusing to meet his gaze - but an hand snatched my arm and stopped me.

"Jasmine. Please. I-"

"Talk to me tomorrow when your not drunk. You'll probably just say something you don't mean." I tugged my arm out of his hard grip, shuffled into my room and shut the door.

There was a prominent sniffle from the other side.

* * *

I dreamt of a lot of things that night.

I dreamt I was back in the car with Taylor, the time when we shared our first kiss - but this time, I took him up on the offer of missing it and going someone quiet.

Then I jolted awake to the darkness of my room.

I dreamt I walked in on that girl giving Taylor head, but this time, I didn't stand and do nothing. I went to rip out her hair instead.

Then my eyes snapped open, dragging me away from _that_ dream.

The last one was the best.

I dreamt of Taylor holding me under the covers of his duvet, tenderly kissing me on every available surface, before two black haired boys bounded into the room, clambering onto the bed and throwing themselves into our awaiting arms giggling, _Mommy and daddy_.

When my eyes snapped open this time, the room was light instead of dark.

And there was a single red rose laying beside my head.

I rubbed my face with one hand vigorously, not sure whether my mind had just imagined it.

I opened my eyes and it was still there.

I propped myself up on one elbow and picked it up. Examining it closely for reasons that I cannot fathom.

_Why are you inspecting a rose_ _you fool. It's not like you don't know who it's from_.

Of course.

I pressed my nose into the petals and inhaled deeply, enjoying the light fragrance.

"It smells lovely, doesn't it?"

I jumped back against the velvet headboard at the sound of _his_ gentle voice from the sofa at the end of my room. In the process I crushed the stem in fingers, cringing at the feel of the thorns piercing my sensitive skin.

He was perched on the edge of the white sofa watching me with tender but cautious eyes.

_How long has he been there for_?

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." I nodded and glanced down at the rose, who's thorns still intruded into my skin. I bit my lip and yanked them out, one by one as Taylor rose from his seat and made his way over to the bed.

"I got it from the garden. I could have got a bunch, but I didn't want to overwhelm you."

Yeah, I bet you didn't.

He bent down and picked something up off the floor.

"I made you breakfast though." Only then did I look up to him.

He held out a tray towards me, complete with a toasted cheese bagel, glass of orange juice and a bowl of strawberries and cream.

That there, was the single most nicest thing anyone had _ever_ done for me. Ever.

Without saying a word, I sat up straighter and took the tray from him and placed it on my lap.

"Thank you." I could feel him literally beam from where he was standing - well, sitting, seeing as he had just perched himself on the side of my bed.

"No problem."

I smiled lightly to myself, more than to him, before placing down the rose on the tray.

I reached out for the glass of juice, but his hand took hold of mine.

"Your bleeding." He turned my palm around and examined the small cuts across my fingers which had beads of blood forming.

"I'm okay." He looked up at me, unsure, and then ever so slowly, inclined his head to kiss the red away.

I was angry. Still. But when someone brings me a rose, makes me breakfast and kisses my fingertips so gently I want to die, the hate withers out a little. Just a little.

"I'm sober now." He said suddenly, "And I want to talk about last night."

I shrugged, "What is there to talk about? I mean, what's happened has happened. You cant resist girls. I get it."

He sighed.

"Jasmine," he shook his head, "Tell me what you saw last night." I stared at him in utter disbelief and disgust.

"Your really pushing it Taylor. It was bad enough that I _saw_ it, let alone have to think about it. Only a dick would make a girl do something like that." I gave him a pointed look.

"But I'm not a dick. Because I want you to tell me something that you _thought_ you saw, but never actually happened."

"Never happened?"

"You just tell me what you saw, and then I'll tell you what _actually_ happened." I frowned at him but started.

"You went to the toilet upstairs and then the cops busted in and everyone started disappearing. So I came to find you," I took a deep breath, "And I found you. With that girl sucking you off," I tried to control my anger and Taylor could tell, as he stroked the back of my hand, "She turned and gave me the nastiest _evils_. But that doesn't matter. I still don't understand how you could actually do that after what you had told me earlier." I glared down at the tray of food and tried to withdraw my hand, but he held onto it too tight.

He didn't comment on my last part, but said, "Okay. Now I need to tell you what really happened."

"This should be interesting." He ignored me and continued.

"I went to the toilet like I said. But I couldn't go in the public one because there was someone puking in it, so I went in the en-suite. I came out and my physco ex was sitting on the bed waiting for me. Now, when I say _physco_ I actually mean it. She is a nasty piece of work that girl, I don't know what I ever saw in her. Seriously, I'm not lying, you can ask Evan…"

"I get it. Just carry on with your tale."

"Yeah, so she backed me up to the wall and tried to go down on me-"

"_Tried?_ She looked like she was getting along fine by me. You weren't exactly stopping her were you? With your head thrown back in some sick type of ecstasy-"

"I was drunk remember? I couldn't go anywhere without falling on my face. And my face was actually _pained_. Do you know what I was thinking that whole time?"

I shrugged sulkily.

"I was thinking about you-"

"Oh that is just the most damned grossest thing I have ever heard-" I was cut off by Taylor warm hand smothering my mouth.

"You know what? Just listen from now on, okay?" His eyes pierced straight through my soul with a burning intensity until I nodded.

He released me.

"When I say I was thinking about you. I mean, I was thinking how I couldn't do this, because it would be betraying you. I didn't feel proud. I felt _awful_. I didn't even have an erection."

"Ooh, get you." He flashed me _the_ look and I shut up.

"You know that's a big achievement for me," he countered softly, "Just like it's a big achievement for you not to get hardened nipples."

"Taylor!" He laughed and squeezed my hand gently.

"If you think _that_ is a way of getting yourself back in my good books, you might as well fuck off."

"It was just a joke honey." I grumbled under my breath.

"_Anyway_, my mind was screaming at me to stop her, so I _did_. I told her I didn't want her, and before I could say that I wanted _you_ instead - or before she could dice my balls the cops busted in. And the rest you know about."

I twisted the rose between my fingers as I thought long and hard about it.

"You told her you didn't want her?" He took my chin between his warm fingers.

"I told her I didn't want her, because I would rather be with you."

We stared into each others eyes for what felt like and eternity.

"If your telling the truth. Kiss me." I whispered.

He didn't even hesitate.

* * *

"So, you did all of this just to make me forgive you?" I smiled as we sprawled across my bed, feeding each other food whilst exchanging kisses.

I didn't care that I was lying in front of him in just my silk shorts and matching top, with no make up on and my bed hair.

If he didn't like me as much as he did, he wouldn't be in here right now would he?

"Kinda. Peace offering I guess." He grinned and wiped finger of cream on the cheek of my unexpected face.

"You _didn't_."

"Grr." I took a finger full of cream and tried to smear it quickly over his cheek, but he tried to dodge it, so it went all over his mouth instead.

"Oh, _now_ your getting it."

And then he pounced on me, both of us equipped with a handful of cream.

"_Taylor_!" I laughed and squealed as he rubbed it into my cheeks, "Stop with the cream rubbing!"

He stopped, but only to looked down at me incredulously.

"I could say the same thing." He pointed to his white beard.

"Yeah, honey. You got a little sumin' sumin' on your face." I snickered.

"Oh yeah? Do you mind getting it off for me? I cant see."

He inclined his face dangerously close to mine with a wild grin.

"Your pinning down my arms."

"I _know_." He smirked and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

_Oh, I get it…_

_About time, Jasmine. Jeeze, your slower than a stampede of turtles running through peanut butter._

I slow smile spread across my face before I craned my neck those last couple of inches and started kissing off the cream.

I _started_ to kiss, but then I kinda ended up licking it off. Starting from his jaw line and up to the corner of his mouth, then over his soft bottom lip. I was about to move on then, when his mouth open on my tongue and enveloped it into his own with a hungry groan.

And then we were moving together. His tongue and mine were twisting around in some sort of erotic dance, exploring one another's mouths in a way we never had before.

Of course, by having our faces mushed together like this, was just making us messier than before.

But we didn't care.

Taylor moaned and the vibrations travelled through my body, making me tingle in the most pleasurable places.

He withdrew his mouth then and before I could ask what the _fuck_ he was doing, he picked the empty tray off of the bed and dumped it on the floor, before attacking me with his mouth and eager hands again.

"TAYLOR? JASMINE- Oh. Woah. Hi there." Makena burst into my room, halting in her tracks when she spotted us entangled on the bed in the making of some sort of porno.

"MAKENA!" Taylor reached behind me to try and throw a pillow at her, but I yanked his arm back down.

"Don't." I murmured to him and pushed him off me slightly so I could face the wide eyed - completely amused - teen.

"Sorry Makena. What did you want?"

"I forget…"

"Makena, I swear to God-" I smacked Taylor to make him shut up.

"Calm down horn dog. I was just kidding. Um, let me see…Oh yeah! Mom said that you guys need to make yourselves presentable because we're going over to Evan's later for a barbeque. So dress nice."

"Oh okay. Thanks for letting us know. When are we going?"

"'Bout forty-five minutes." I nodded and smiled as she turned to close the door.

"Oh, and you both have cream smeared over your faces. And I do _not_ want to know what kinda _cream_." And then she ran out, shutting the door behind her at the same time the pillow hit it.

"I bet your glad you don't have a sister." Taylor sighed, rolling onto his back and pulling me half way across his chest. He smiled at me and handed me a tissue from my bedside table before grabbing one himself so we could clean our faces.

"In some ways…But it does get lonely a lot."

"But would you rather be a _little_ lonely, or be involved in an intense make out session the same time your little sibling barges in and interrupts everything?" He countered with a grin.

"Oh, I don't know…We do have forty-five minutes…" I kissed him slow and teasingly, "_Anything_ could happen then."

**It's true. ANYTHING could happen in forty-five minutes. Hell, it could happen in five - but that would be very lame.**

**REVIEEEEWWW. Pretty please? Yeah? YAY. I will try and get them out quicker now :)**


	7. Fortyfive minutes

**_Holy fuck. I could say i'm sorry, but all I seem to do is apologize when I post. So....yeah :S_**

**_I've been really busy lately, what with my GCSE'S and important stuff like that - which has been holding me back majorly._**

**_I also recieved and e-mail from my mother._**

**_Now people who have read my other Taylor Lautner story will understand what I mean by that. Quite a shocker really, but it made me happy - for some weird reason lol._**

**_Without further ado, I present you this...Enjoy._**

* * *

"Mmm," he nodded appreciatively, "I like the sound of where this is going."

"Where _this_" I motioned between us, "Is going is out that door."

His face fell.

"What?"

"Get your butt into your room and pick out some decent clothes,"

"But you-"

"And _then_ get your butt _back_ in here and we can see where this is going."

I bounced all over the unmade bed as Taylor scrambled hastily over my body, falling off of the bed and staggering over to the door which he shot out of and into his own room.

I giggled to myself as I slid off of the bed.

_Hmm, what to do, what to do…_

_Pardon the intrusion, but why don't you just screw him senseless?_

_Noooo. I don't want to do that - well, of course I want to do that, but give me another day. Jeeze. I don't want to earn myself a name in a different country. Maybe a little foreplay…_

_Foreplay sucks!_

_Well, then let me try and make it a little different…_

_Man, he's gonna be so disappointed._

I _am disappointed with _you_, you cock sucker of a conscience. Now leave me alone. And for your information, he will _not_ be disappointed. Far from it._

I smiled to myself as I grabbed some body lotion from the bathroom, and of course, by the time I exited it.

Taylor was standing by my bed, arms full of clothes, heaving for air.

"What took you so long?" I smirked sultrily before gently and teasingly sliding down my silk shorts at his viewing pleasure, to reveal my black skimpy pants, before sauntering over to the door and locking it.

I turned to face him.

I smiled to myself when I saw that he was in the same position. Except this time with his mouth open.

"I never thought the day would come, when I would see some of those pretty panties on that ass of yours." He whispered to himself.

"Well, today's you lucky day then," I walked over to him and took the clothes from his arms and laid them on the bed before returning to face him, taking his large hands in my own and resting them on my partially goose pimpled bare butt, "Isn't it?" I whispered in his ear before letting my tongue graze his soft lobe.

He shuddered under my touch.

"What…are we going to do then? We only have thirty-_eight_ minutes now." His hands roamed my bare skin as he spoke.

"Let's get dressed."

He looked at me confused.

"Dressed? But-"

"Shh, baby. You'll see." I placed a passionate, hard kiss on his parted lips. I could feel his tongue touch them.

I pushed him back onto the edge of the bed, so that he was sitting facing me.

His hands never left my butt.

"Seeing as your not wearing a shirt…let's get these pants off you, shall we…?" He nodded nervously - I _know_ - before tugging me down to the carpeted floor, so that I was kneeling before him.

Eye to eye with his unmistakable boner.

I smirked to myself as he leaned back on his hands, giving me full access to start tugging down his pyjama slacks.

By the way he was staring at me - half lidded eyes and a shit eating grin - told me he knew where this was going.

Needless to say, I was shocked when I let his gray cotton bottoms drop to the floor and discovered he wasn't wearing any underwear underneath.

"Like what you see?" Taylor murmured huskily from above me, breaking through my little trance of my staring fit at his - for lack of better word - _cock_.

I deliberately wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Um…" was the only semi-coherent thing that escape from my parted lips.

_God, I had never seen a nicer penis._

_Oh. Nice Jasmine. Real nice. And when I thought you were getting better…_

_Would you shut your trap and look at that thing? I pulled down his slacks and nearly damn well poked my eye out!_

_So is it always about size?_

_Size is just a _bon_us. Get it. 'Bon'us? Haha. Fuck, I make myself laugh._

_Yeah, yeah, you're a blast. Now hurry up and suck him off or something before I age another ten years._

"You okay? _It's_, er, not intimidating you is it?" Taylor brushed my hair from my face.

"What? No! No, I just…I was just surprised that you don't wear pants to bed?" It wasn't intended to come out as a question.

Or an octave higher, but hey, I am staring at Taylor Lautner's dick after all.

"Well I _did_. But since you _burst_ into my _life_, I don't see the point," his finger that was tracing the underside of my jaw and chin stopped on my bottom lip and it took everything out of me not to bite it.

Or lick it.

Or suck-

"Besides," he interrupted me - completely at ease at the position we were in, him being naked sitting on the edge of the bed and, _me_ kneeling in front of his masculinity, "You never know _what_ could happen."

I made a sound of contentment in the back of my throat and fought to compose myself.

_Fuck, get a grip you stupid bitch. You know what to do._

Yes I did.

And then with a rush of confidence - I, Jasmine Walter's, was back. And a shit eating grin spread across my face.

"So," I whispered sexually, tracing my fingers up his hard thigh, "Is _this_," I grabbed the base of his hot, thick cock in my one hand, "what's gonna happen?" I squeezed it gently and started moved my hand to the tip.

Taylor's head rolled on his shoulders and he moaned softly.

"Yes, yes, yes…_please_ motherfuckingChrist," he panted, "I want this _sooooo_ badly." He whined like a little kid.

I bit my bottom lip as I swirled my index finger at the head, in his pre-cum, "I don't know _why_ your begging Jesus. I mean, it's not like its _him_ who's going to be making you feel the best you've ever felt in your _life_…"

"No, no, no!" He blurted out quickly, almost as if he was afraid that I would stop, "It's you baby. I'm begging you, sweetheart. _I want you and only you_."

_BS. _My conscience growled.

I shrugged.

I would take it.

He was shivering with anticipation as I leaned forward on my knees and guided my parted lips over the swollen head of his cock.

The taste was the _best_ I had ever had. Salty but sweet at the same time. Blowjobs weren't my favourite thing to perform, it always makes me gag when I have to swallow that nasty salty shit. But this was somehow tangibly different.

Okay, so it tasted meaty and smelt of masculinity, but I liked it.

I liked it how his hands twisted through my hair as he moaned in ecstasy, guiding me further down his pulsing dick - but not forcing me so that I choked.

I liked it how he panted sweet sentiments to me as I pleasured him.

And to reward him - not like I wasn't already - I managed to do something I had only done once before. I practically _unhinged_ my jaw and let my mouth and _throat_ accept all of him.

"Fuck yes," he grunted and I closed my eyes as I felt my clit throbbing at his little noises.

_God, I could just get off now_…

I moaned in the back of my throat as I took one of my hands away from his toned thigh I was gripping onto and slipped it down the front of my damp pants, pushing it between my slick folds to find my sensitive spot.

I groaned in the back of my throat and was rewarded with Taylor producing the same choked noise.

"Nearly…there…nearly _there_," he panted over and over.

I wanted to scream, _me too, me too_…

But my mouth was kind of full.

A few mouth languid strokes of my tongue later and he produced a guttural snarl his cock pulsed in my mouth once before spurting his sweetness into my mouth. Which, for once, I had never been so happy to accept.

I came as this was happening, my thick liquid coating my fingers as I continued rubbing my clit and lapping off the dripping spunk from Taylor's sturdy length.

Who ever said women couldn't multi-task?

And then, when I was finished, I collapsed against Taylor's legs - heart thrashing from both accounts.

As we both tried to calm ourselves down from our high - more Taylor than me - the being above me stroked my wild hair from my face, softly and slowly for a while, before suddenly stopping.

"Jazz…when you were…um, were you…_touching_ yourself…?" His voice was hoarse.

I lifted my face up, "Guys aren't the only ones who masturbate."

Excitement flashed in his eyes.

"That is _so_ hot…" I grinned at him.

He stared at me for a moment, before wordlessly leaning down and picking me up - laying me across the bed beside him, he took my right hand - my writing hand _and_ my masturbating hand - which still glistened with my juices and took my index and middle finger into his mouth. His tongue twisted between every crevice - tasting me.

"And that _wasn't_ hot?" I shook my head.

"It was meant to be…" he nipped my skin, "Now…let's get _you_ undressed."

I giggled as his hands dived eagerly at my damp lingerie, whipping it off in one fluid movement.

"I love you God…" he groaned as he stared lovingly at my bare sex before lowering his parted mouth to place a tender kiss on the surface. My heart thrashed against my ribs and I took a deep steady breath through my mouth.

"I want more of that sweetness I tasted earlier," he kissed me _there_ again, "I want more of _this_," another kiss, "I want more of _you_." And then, ever so slowly, his tongue flicked out and licked the length of my wet slit.

I convulsed in shivers as his slick tongue spread my folds around his hot mouth, worming his tongue forcefully and deeper into my core than any other person had ever gone.

I writhed under his warm hands, his hot breath, his soft tongue strokes - gasping and panting for air as I twisted and untwisted my fingers through his short ebony hair, clutching him closer to me in every possible way.

_I cant take it anymore_.

I arched my back towards the ceiling and released a unfamiliar cry.

_It's over_.

He fingered my bundle of nerves with one hand and lifted my hips closer to his face.

_Cant take it…_

"Stop!" I cried, "Please, no more…" I tugged his hair, "You win."

He took a deep breath through his nose - and I wondered for a moment if I should have blushed at the fat that he was inhaling my arousal - before gazing lazily up at me.

"I didn't know it was a competition…"

I shook my head, perspiration trickled down the sides of my neck, "Yes. I told myself not to have sex with you. But I cant take it anymore. Just _take me_." I moaned the last part.

He was stunned to silence. I cracked open one eye to look at him.

"It's not hard. Just stick your-"

"I know what to do." He cut me off, still gazing at me shocked.

"Then do it," I begged, "And don't say you don't want to, because we _both_ know you do."

He was silent for a moment.

"Your _right_." He agreed in a small voice that didn't match his form.

"Do it then. Now."

My body was craving him.

Without breaking my gaze he climbed over my body in a cat like way, like I was the prey and he was the predator. Waiting to pounce.

"You ready beautiful?" He kissed me slowly and passionately. I could taste myself on his soft lips.

"Yes. _Yes_." I was shaking with excitement as I gripped onto his ribcage.

He nudged my legs wider open and I felt his tip probe at my opening.

_Nearly there_…

Once he felt fully aligned, only then did he hit home.

I gasped as he filled me deep and full, savouring the pleasure of his warmth inside me stretching me as I accommodated his lengthy size.

I glanced up at his face once I had composed my own to see his eyes pinched together in ecstasy.

"Jasmine I-"

There was a loud knock at the door.

"Guys!" Makena's recognizable voice tore through our perfect moment, "Five minutes!"

The moment was shattered.

Taylor gazed down at me, his eyes pained and sorry.

I smiled and touched his lips to mine.

"Looks like our forty-five minutes is up."

_**Oooh I feel cruel *cackles deviously* ;)**_

**_Reviews are ALWAYS welcome. Just click that green thingy and i'll love you more that I already do :)_**


	8. Sparring

_**Waaahhooo, got this one out, FINALLY!**_

**_- I would firstly, just like to say a great be THANK YOU to 'AnnabelleLee13194' - I mean, without her help - you guys would'nt be reading this, so she is a TRUE angel, passionate reviewer AND 'XMA' star - which I am unfortunately NOT, hence the reason why I needed to keep on pestering her for all this info you'll get in this chappy._**

**_But no jokes. I am SO grateful for what she is done to help and would like to dedicate this to HER. And I apologize to her now if I fucked something up in here (which I probs did lol)_**

**_Thanks hun, you rock! :)_******

* * *

"Why the hell did you make me dress in this?" I was frantically fiddling with the pretty buttons at the front of Taylor's car to try and get some cool air on me.

The butt hole made me dress in some denim white shorts and a plain t-shirt (with a lot of cleavage exposure to his personal taste) _underneath_ my posh party dress thing.

And I was sweating like a beaver.

_Beavers don't sweat-_

_IT'S A SONG! SHUT UP!_

Taylor laughed loudly and reached over to press one button that had a little AC picture underneath, immediately blasting me with cool air as we followed behind his parents and Makena on the way to Evan's.

"Because," he drawled slowly, peeking over at me with a hair raising smile, "That pretty little dress of yours is only for the beginning, y'know, when we're in sight of the elders and shit. But Evan has a basement - which is kinda like his bachelor pad, and after that's all over _us_ younger people hand down there. And I wouldn't want to see you get that pretty thing ruined, so I decided to intervene. On your behalf."

"How sweet." I teased.

"Sweet?" He gasped, "I think I deserve a bit better than _sweet_."

"Hot?"

"No."

"Sexy?"

"Nope."

"Adorable?"

"What am I? A puppy?"

"No. Okay fine. Um…how about…the best, kindest, most thoughtful guy in the _whole_ world. As well as super hot." He pretended to think about it for a moment.

"Me like."

"Your gloating you bastard. You love it." I laughed and he laughed too.

"Okay, okay, I give. But what is with this _guy_ thing? Is that all I am to you?"

I swallowed.

"I don't know. What do you think you are to me?" I changed the conversation around.

Truth me told, I was avoiding it due to the fact that if I said something - anything - I would fuck it up.

He didn't seem fazed by it, "More than a _guy_."

"Okay…what's more than a guy?" _Please say it_.

"Well, we're obviously more than friends too."

"_Obviously_," I echoed.

"And you know I love you to pieces…"

"Yea-Wait. WHAT?!"

Did I just hear him correctly?

"I love you. To pieces." He smiled and took my hand in his.

"Is that…the, um, same as er, you know. Normal love?" I choked out.

"Normal love being…heart swelling and beating twice as hard…drool slipping out of your mouth…painful erections 24/7.…_that_ kinda love?"

I sighed deeply.

"Yes." I squeaked.

"Then," he raised my hand to his mouth and kissed it softly, "Yeah, _I love you_."

"So soon?"

"Do you not believe in love at first sight?" He grinned at me.

"Well…of course."

He smiled over at me again, and the way he smiled - told me that _that_ had obviously happened with him.

"Holy shit. What happened to Taylor Lautner - the bad ass man whore?"

"You."

My heart swelled, drool slipped out of my mouth and my pants soaked in once go.

Yep. I was definitely in love.

"You look…happy."

"Well, of course I'm fucking happy you idiot. You just told me you _love_ me! Love. Me! I'm off my fucking head!" I was squealing.

"I thought you might have guessed that already. Like when I left you that red rose on your pillow this morning. Red roses represent-"

"Love," I sighed happily, "I know. I just, never thought of it that way. And _definitely_ never saw _you_ in that way."

"Hey, I'm new at this okay? Take it easy on me."

"So am I!" I laughed.

"So…you love me too then?"

I smiled, "To pieces."

He was beaming.

"So, does this mean we're dating?" I asked him tentatively.

"Dating? Do be _serious_! We should be fucking married!" He laughed, "Okay, maybe not there. Yet. But _more_ than dating."

I couldn't wipe the grin off of my face as I spoke.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Better," he allowed.

"How about fuck buddies?" I snorted, and he burst out laughing.

"Fuck buddies? And how many times have we done that?" He asked incredulously.

"Point five I'd say."

"_Point five_?"

"Well, we technically did have sex earlier."

"Yeah," he grumbled, "Not as much as I hoped."

I giggled and ran my fingers through his hair, "Well just think, at least we got as far as the point where you stuck your-"

"I was living the moment, baby. _I know_."

"You don't want to hear my running commentary?"

"I'm okay," he chuckled and kissed my hand again, "We will have our _moment_ - _undisturbed_ soon enough. I'll make sure of that."

"Yay," I snickered.

"And I am _not_ letting you out of my sight while we're here, okay?" We were pulling up outside Evan's now."

"You said that last night."

_Fuck, was it only last night_?

"Yeah, well I was drunk. And I refuse to get drunk at this one. And there was another reason, but I don't think I should tell you…"

"Please tell me!" I begged.

He unbuckled his seat belt and leaned over the handbrake to kiss me fully on my lips. Soft, caring and full of sweetness.

"I love you." He smiled against my lips, kissed me again with a little more meaning behind it and then on the forehead.

"Do you think we're too young to _love_?" I asked him softly.

He looked at me for a long moment before shaking his head vigorously.

"No. Not at all."

"Okay then," I smiled and leaned over to kiss him once more, "I love you too."

* * *

There were more people than I expected.

Kids, teens, adults and grannies filled Evan's large house - chatting friendly, eating the buffet Lucy had provided.

It was actually hilarious that every girl or guy I spotted - roughly the same age as I - was dress in the same manner as Taylor and I, being sociable and polite and everything, to make a good display in front of the parental supervision.

And then, after a good _two_ hours of being well mannered, the younger - being us people - generation started excusing themselves and making their way down to the basement.

Taylor - bless his over protective soul - waited outside the lush bathroom for me while I changed, stuffing my dress into my bag and hanging it on the peg, before letting him take my hand and lead me downstairs to the fun.

People weren't too surprised to see us hanging around each other like we were. Sure, there were a few sharp looks from the girls aimed at me, and suggestive winks from the guys - but the was the same for Taylor (except the other way round of course).

So it was all good, great, _fantastic_ even, until I made my way over to the large fridge to get a drink - without Taylor for once - and some douche bag followed me, taking this Taylor_less_ opportunity as a moment to get jiggy with me.

"Hey baby," he placed his hand on my backside and whispered into my ear as I popped the lid from a Coke. What, I wasn't drinking?

I sighed and ignored him. I _really_ wasn't in the mood to 'mess around'. I was a taken woman now.

"Why the sad face, sugar?" He was slurring _bad_ which made this situation more awkward.

"I'm not sad, you moron. Now remove your hand from my butt _now_."

Had this douche not seen me hanging around with Taylor?

Instead of waiting for him to remove his hand, I walked _out_ of it with mine and Taylor's drinks.

I spotted Taylor in the proceeds' of standing up. He had obviously been watching me and decided that _now_ was the time to come and intervene. I could see that by the angry blaze in his eyes.

Just before I could rush over to his side and reassure him that what he saw was _nothing_.

A hand clamped down _hard_ on my shoulder stopping me in my tracks.

"Like to play hard to get do ya?" The drunk cock breathed his toxic breath against the side of my face.

I decided to give him _one_ chance.

"Take your hand off of me," I snarled at him, before glancing over at Taylor who was now trying to desperately throw himself through the throngs of hot bodied teens.

"How about…no." And then he slapped my butt.

And I snapped.

* * *

**Taylor.**

Holy shit, what the fuck just happened?

Okay, so one minute, I'm sitting on Evan's crowded sofa - chatting to Eva, but frequently casting glances over the top of her head to Jazz as she went to fetch us a couple of drink from across the room, and then the next there is some fucker swaggering up to her, arms splayed everywhere - acting like some cocky bastard trying to impress the ladies.

I for one, know that is _definitely_ not how you impress the girls.

So yeah, back to the topic of that turd monkey.

I was watching him closely, he was speaking to Jasmine - but unfortunately their backs we're to me, so I couldn't see if she was distressed or not. So I didn't decide to intervene.

That was, until he placed his hand - completely _not_ discreetly on her ass.

_The_ ass I'm only allowed to touch.

So, of course, I shoved myself out of the seat and started to make my way angrily over to them.

I could only catch glimpses of them as I tried to push myself through the heaving, hot, sweaty grinding people surrounding me, and I could now see Jasmine's face.

She looked very pissed off, and that made me move considerably faster - practically forcing me to _throw_ people out of my path.

I was positively growling under my breath when I saw him lean forward to whisper into her ear, his eyes all glassy from the alcohol. She suddenly jumped - and I could have bet you my next pay check that he had smacked her butt.

Her eyes blazed and then I watched her do the unimaginable.

In a movement so _fast_ you would think she was part cat - I watched Jasmine snatch the hand that was resting on her shoulder using it as leverage before striking the - actually _poor_ - guy in his clavicle twice with the sharp precision of her elbow before snapping her knee up into his stomach once and then his groin causing him to moan in undeniable agony.

She looked a bit more satisfied, but didn't finished there, as I continued to watch in utter shock as she used the back of her leg to buckle his knees and send him falling in a crushed heap to the floor, her hand pinned him down but she soon replaced it with her foot instead.

"You should have listened." I heard her say - only reason being, was because the music had been turned off and _all_ the attention was turned to the scene taken in front of me.

The guy groaned, face pressed against the linoleum.

She then looked up at me - and everyone else who was staring at her opened mouth.

"Damn…" I laughed suddenly, breaking the silence, "What in fucks name was _that_?!"

Some people started to regain their chatter, chicks were giving Jasmine obvious admiration for the stunt she had just pulled, while a few other guys were eyeing her warily then glancing down at that dude on the floor - who was now being tended to - obvious worry on their faces, like that could happen to them next.

"That guy was hitting on me." She shrugged simply as she made her way over to me.

"Yes, I saw _that_," I muttered and then perked up again, "But seriously?! That was the single most _best_ self defence moves I've seen! Where did you learn that?"

Honestly, I couldn't fucking believe my eyes. This girl who I loved, adored and worshipped. Had more in common with me than I would have ever thought.

"_Thirteen_ years of XMA- I mean, Xtreme Marti-"

"-Martial Arts." I finished for her.

"Yeah," her eyes lit up at the fact that I knew what she was talking about, "But I did all the others too. Y'know, taekwondo and stuff. But mainly XMA."

"I cant believe it." I shook my head, laughing like a loser.

"Why? Sorry if that dude was your friend or something. He was really pissing me off though. Gotta put all those lessons somewhere-"

"Jasmine," I took her by the tops of her shoulders, "You are the _only_ person - who is _close_ to me, that does XMA."

"So?"

"I do XMA too!" Her jaw dropped.

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah! That's why I said that was the best defence moves I've ever seen! And I've seen them. _A lot_."

"Oh my God!" She squealed, throwing herself into my arms, "This is _so_ cool!"

"I know!" I laughed and pulled her back so I could kiss her.

"Now we can practice together and I can kick your butt!"

"Hey," I pulled back grinning, "Your not the only one who's done thirteen years of this stuff. I'm a pro."

"Third degree black belt?" She questioned with a quirk of her black brow, and I had never seen anyone hotter.

"Yup. You?"

"You bet."

"Bow staff or Kamas?"

"Bow staff."

"Same!" She squealed again and slumped down into the nearest vacant sofa - where I joined her. She was watching the guy hobble out of the room, head ducked and shame all over his face.

Of course he would never mention this to anyone - I mean, for one he nearly assaulted Jazz and _two_, he got his ass kicked by a girl.

"Shit!" She gasped suddenly, tearing her eyes away from that sad ass, "I remember now! I saw you on the TV. You were on _America's Most Talented Kids _doing XMA! Man, you totally kicked some freaking butt, and that was a while ago, right?"

"Yeah, it was a while ago. Hence the word _Kids_." She grinned and smacked me lightly on the chest.

"Do you still keep it up, or what?" I asked her - completely intrigued by our conversation now.

"Well, I don't really have lessons. But I do demo's for the kids now and stuff - y'know, help out and teach…"

"Your fucking joking me!" I burst out, momentarily shocking her, "So do I! I mean, I don't take the lessons anymore - because I'm too cool for that and wanted to focus on the acting," I winked at her and laced her fingers through mine, "But I worked for _years_ with Mike Chat, y'know the-"

"-blue Power Ranger." She finished with a smirk, "Yeah, I know. That guy is a total legend."

I thought dawned on me, "Well, hey. I'm supposed to be going up for a demo next weekend. I could hook you guys up…"

"Hook us up?" She waggled her brows.

"NO!" I shouted suddenly, "No! Not like _that_. Just get you guys to meet. And _talk_."

No way. Nu-uh. Hell fucking no.

"I was kidding he's like _nearly_ old enough to be my dad. _Nearly_," she snorted, "But that would be _great_ if you could actually do that. I would really appreciate it."

"How much would you appreciate it?" I murmured into her ear, trailing my fingers up her thigh.

"Not _that_ much," she smacked my hand away before pointing her finger at me, "Now you know my trade secret, you better watch your ass," She settled further into the sofa and put her hands behind her head, "Cause I'll be kicking it."

I raised an challenging brow at her, "Oh, is that _so_? If you think your all _it_, how come you never 'kicked my ass' earlier? You've had plenty of opportunities."

"To save you from the embarrassment honey."

"I'm sure I could handle it."

"Yeah? That guy I just knocked to the floor thought he could handle me too. I bet you he's sitting outside under a tree pissing himself now."

"Try me."

"Here?"

"No. Outside."

"Where there are people? Are you actually asking for a death wish?"

Fuck me, I loved it when she was cocky.

"Are you too scared? Scared at the fact that you'll most _definitely_ get your tight little ass kicked by me?" I teased, "I wasn't on _America's Most Talented Kids_ for nothing y'know."

She stood from her seat.

"Let's do this bitch."

I raised from my own seat and gave her a challenging smirk.

"You asked for it."

* * *

On the way upstairs, we grabbed hold of Evan and Eva to come and watch - as we both wanted witnesses to who would win fairly, without _everyone_ watching.

The four of us snuck outside, dodging our parents and slipped down the sidewalk and to a secluded green, just big enough for mine and Jasmine's match.

I stripped off my shirt and threw it Evan whilst Jazz stretched her arms.

"Why the hell are you taking off your shirt? You _want_ to see the bruises I'm going to leave on you?" She said smugly.

"For one, I cant do this in a Dolce and Gabbana shirt. It's like…fashion suicide," she snorted, "And _two_, you will _not_ be leaving any bruises on me. Honey, you wont even get to _touch_ this."

"Your such a bastard."

"But you love me." She rolled her eyes but grinned.

"Y'know, Taylor. Jasmine _is_ very good at this. Sparring especially. I've seen her beat a grown man before." Eva interjected from the side.

"Are you saying I'm not a grown man?" I feigned hurt.

"We know it, and you know it dude. Now get on with this shit before I turn one hundred." Evan called from the side.

"Okay Eva. You know what to do. Just count how many times I get him in the head and chest. Two points for head, one for chest and if I do a-"

"Jump kick to his head it's three points. Yeah, yeah. I know." Eva interrupted, leaning back against Evan.

"Okay and you-"

"I'll keep score for Taylor. Aka _the biggest pussy in the world!_" Evan yelled the last bit at the top of his lungs.

I kicked off my shoes and threw one at his head.

"And _you_," Jazz pointed at me, her eyes lit up with excitement, "No going soft on me, because I _wont_ be going soft on you."

I narrowed my eyes at her, "The harder the better."

She rolled her eyes and took a step back from me in her side stance and I copied, bouncing on the balls of my feet like she was, rolling my shoulders to loosen my muscles.

We never broke eye contact.

"Okay…Ready…steady…_Taylor is a pussy!_" Evan hollered.

I snapped my gaze away from Jasmine to glare at Evan.

"Dude, what the fuck? Just say go-"

And then I was on the floor, the side of my face throbbing and Jasmine standing above me triumphantly.

"Nice one Jazz!" Evan and Eva both cheered.

"What! You cant count _that_! I wasn't even ready!"

"You said go…" Jasmine pointed out.

"Yes, but I didn't mean-"

"Just get off your pansy ass and get on with it. So far your getting your ass whipped Taylor."

"Yeah, Jazz has already scored 4 points. Jump kick to the head _and_ she knocked you to the floor. Quality. You should see your face," Eva chortled.

I grumbled under my breath and got to my feet, rubbing my sore jaw.

Man, she knew how to throw a kick.

"Not bailing out already, are ya?" She teased.

"No. Just getting warmed up."

"So am I." We got back into our stances again. I was _so_ ready to go.

"Ready…steady….GO!"

It's funny. I mean, Evan shouts go like we're about to go running for each other screaming like a couple of banshees. But that wasn't the aim of the game.

We circled, eyeing weak places where we could attack.

As hard and cruel as this sounded, I would go for her head first. She owed me.

As I thought about this, Jasmine struck out with her right leg, twisting it and trying to plant her foot on my chest - which she would have done pretty successfully were it not for that fact that she was standing too far away.

"Your gonna have to get closer than _that_, baby." I snickered.

"What? Like this-" She did a perfect jump kick with a side spin and flew at me with her left foot, catching me right in the abdomen and knocking the breath out of me.

I refused to fall back and instead, struck out with a jump kick for myself as she was regaining herself from her hit, knocking her solidly across the jaw.

She stumbled back by the sudden impact, nearly falling over - I could have rushed over to her and asked if she were okay, but we were in a battle and there is no crossing enemy lines when that's going on.

She turned to spit behind her and only when she turned back, did I realise I had made her bleed.

She wiped the blood from her mouth and glared at me, instantly getting the guard I had dropped right back up.

"_No one_ makes me bleed my own blood." She hissed, spraying more blood from her lips.

"Apart from me." I growled back.

She grunted and took a sharp step to the left as I took one to the right.

I lashed out with what was meant to be a jump kick to the head - and would have gone perfectly, if it weren't for the fact she was so fucking fast.

She managed to dodge it by ducking under my suspended leg before striking me once in the chest and then once in the side of my head.

I had to bit my lip to stop myself from groaning in pain, because _seriously_ - that one hurt like a mother fucker.

"Okay, break!" Evan called and I instantly collapsed to the floor, putting my head between my knees and brushing my enflamed face against the cool grass.

"Aw, baby. Did that one hurt bad?" _She_ crooned from above me.

"Yes it hurt you sneaky bitch," the was no point in denying it, there was obvious pain on my face, "Your good."

"I know." She grinned.

"Taylor man, you need to get your act together. You are totally sucking shit at this at the moment." Evan called.

"Yes, I figured that." I snapped and jumped to my feet, settling my glare on Jasmine.

"Cut the break short. I wanna finish this now."

"Me too," she sneered.

_She is…SO hot when she does that_.

"Okay, one minute. And…GO!" I don't think he had even completely uttered that one word before I took my foot against her chin, knocking it to the side - making more blood drip from her lip before taking it to her chest (trying not to get her in Boobtown) and knocking the air from her like she had previously done to me.

She coughed loudly for a moment and I gave her a little break - seeing as she _was_ still my girlfriend - before standing straight and back into her fighting stance.

She gave a small huff as she flew at me, ready to give me the ultimate hit on my face with her brilliantly executed jump kick.

But I got to her first.

She made a small noise in the back of her throat - the throat I knew _so_ well - and landed on her butt, the side of her face red.

"Oh yeah!" I turned to the others, throwing my hands up in the air triumphantly, "I _am_ the winner! Who's the _alpha_…? I AM-"

Something hit be right in the side of my head, so _hard_ the impact had me falling to the floor in a crumpled heap, throbbing head buried in the grass.

"I believe, _I'm the Alpha_," a voice came from above me, "You can be my sidekick."

Evan and Eva were cheering their stupid asses off which did not help the situation.

"What the fuck?! I _won_! You cant do that!"

"Actually Taylor, man, the time _just_ ran out. Jasmine got her jump kick _in_ time. Which leaves her with…" Evan turned to Eva expectantly.

"_Twelve_ points." She said smugly.

"And you with _ten_. Sorry man. But she totally beat your ass."

"Oh yeah! Woohoo! Not so tough now, are ya?" Jasmine did a little victory dance - and as much as I was slightly miffed, it was pretty fucking cute, "You're my bitch!" She waggled her beautiful round ass at me and I couldn't stop myself from smacking it.

"Okay! You win!" I gave up. What was the point in fighting it?

"Aw, don't be upset baby. It was just a little match…" She plopped herself down in front of me, leaning forward to kiss me sweetly.

I could taste her blood on my tongue.

"Shit. Hey, I'm sorry about making you bleed. I didn't mean to do it _that_ hard. I guess I just got a little excited…" I apologized, before waving to Evan and Eva as the told us they were heading back.

"Hey, that's not the only thing that goes hard when your excited," she winked at me and giggled and I could help the laugh that burst past my lips.

"No, it's okay though," she continued once we had controlled our laughter, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand to wipe away any excess blood, "I hit you pretty hard there-" she touched the side of my face where she had first hit me.

"OW!" I yelled as her touch enflamed my face even more.

_There would be one fucking hell of a bruise there later_.

"Sorry!" She apologized quickly, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

She looked so worried. And it looked _genuine_ too. If girls had _ever_ worried about me before - it was _always_ phoney, as it was just their act of kindness to get into my pants.

Not _my_ girl sitting in front of me.

"Shh, it's okay," I smiled and encircled her into my arms, laying on my side and pulling her close, "I was being over-dramatic. I didn't really hurt that much." I lied.

My face felt like it had been trampled on by elephants.

"Uh-huh. Sure…" She rolled her eyes and leaned up to touch it again, but this time only a light brush of her fingertips. It was soft and caring. Nothing I had _really_ ever felt before, seeing as the only people who cared for me were my family and friends.

But you wouldn't catch my friends caressing my face softly, now would you?

"I would take a million hits, just to stay with you," Was what came out of my mouth before I had a chance to filter it and _think_ about if I even _wanted_ to say it.

But it was too late now.

I sighed in relief as her eyes brightened in that familiar way.

"That is…the cutest," she breathed and leaned closer so she could kiss me with her moist lips, "I would do that same for you too."

I smiled against her soft parted lips - which I was sure she could feel.

Because, truthfully, I would _die_ for this girl who laid in my arms right now.

I would give her the world if I could.

And behind her words, lightning kisses and soft caresses, I knew in my _heart_ and _soul_…

She would do that same for me too.

_**AHHH! So...whadda ya think?! REVIEW!**_

**_- Of course, ALL of this is because of one of my most loyal reviewers and XMA champs - AnnabelleLee13194. SO, like I said, this is all her doing. THANK HER! :)_**


	9. AN I'm sorry

Houston. We have a little bit of a MAJOR problem.

Yep - this story, has been reported. *Sigh/Groan/Cry/Punch a wall*

Apparently according to an anon person who unfortunately came across my EoH thinks that it 'Has nothing to do with Twilight or anything to do with Jacob' - which IS kinda true, but when you ACTUALLY think about it - who plays Jacob? Taylor. What movie was he IN? Twilight - cue the weeping - and that I have to move it to another site because it has been reported.

I prayed that this wouldn't happen to me.

I'm sorry, to all you passionate reviewers, to the people who took the time out of their days to read my story which I wrote, to my _friends_. I am apologizing for this, because I feel I have lead you on, onto something which I thought could have been great - but end up giving you this and having you disappointed.

I love you. I really do.

But I wont let this get to me. I'll just have to find a decent place to post my story without it getting reported.

When I find one, I'll put it on my profile.

Thank you for sticking by me.

Rae ox


	10. Rain isnt always bad

_**READ!**_

_**Gawd I'm sucha fricking rebel! Lol. Okay, so this story OBV. hasnt been deleted yet, so I thought I would push my luck and sneek this one in you because I LOVE YOU and i want you guys to know that i'm not giving up. Nu-uh. No way. NADA. Okay? :)**_

**_Ok, so i've been through all the websites that you beautiful peeps have messaged me - which FYI I totally love you for - but I could only pick ONE i'm afraid and at the moment i'm on FloorOne - a site given to me by the awesome *SnappyIsSethsGirl* - reason that I havent told you guys about it sooner is that I havent posted any of my stories on the site yet, because i'm still coming to terms with it and getting on that kind ladies nerves with all my frigging questions that leave my mouth like verbal diarrhea._**

**_So by all means, check out the site - for all things Twilightified, but dont go wasting your time looking for my storys. CAUSE THEY AINT THERE GIRLS!_**

**_Also...I'm going on holiday to Thailand on Sunday for my dad and stepmum's OFFICIAL wedding (lol) which means, sadly, that I wont be updating for a while. I wont be able to reply to messages unless you send them before Sunday. And i wont be able to have sex with Taylor...BOO-FUCKING-HOO._**

**_Unfortunately i'm not taking my laptop with me out there so I wont be able to write either *CRY* so i need you guys to wait. It's ten days. Not that long, right? Eh. :S_**

**_Now you've read this important AN - and those who havent, I WILL FIND YOU - please, enjoy this chappy._**

**_Until ten days when I get back._**

**_Love yaaaall._**

**_Rae OX._**

* * *

That week went pretty fucking awesome-_ly_.

More so, being the fact that we bonded more than ever (and for once _not_ in that way - disappointingly enough) through our XMA. There was no awkward silence that we had the need to fill. We were on a _whole_ new level.

Well, new for _us_.

School - for me - was shit as hell.

Sure, when Jasmine and I went to bed, we went to bed in our _own_ rooms - just for keeping up the façade for my parents - before I later snuck out of my one and into hers, or her into mine, where she would kiss me long and softly before curling into a foetal position to my left side and I would wrap my arms around her and hold her against my chest - _sleeping_. Nothing else.

_That_ was the best part.

But saying goodbye to her as she went sight-seeing without me as I had to endure the last semester of my godforsaken school - and _try_ to get something out of it.

_That_ was the worst part.

But then, I just had to remind myself that she would be in my arms at the end of the day. And that would always plaster a grin on a face and an erection in my pants.

Yes. I have been sexless for exactly _two weeks _now.

Of course we always got up to a _point_, but then we would be interrupted or my phone would start ringing or some crazy shit like that.

It was really starting to wind me _and_ my dick up.

But it was Saturday now. The day to ourselves. And the day I was determined to get laid.

I was _so_ determined. That after I had taken Jazz with me to my demo and let her visit Mike, watching them _very_ closely as I tried not to get my ass whooped by eleven year olds as they schmoozed over god-knows-what - obviously XMA, but you never know - I had taken her out to dinner making sure she ate as _many_ carbs as she could - seeing as my plan meant she would be burning _a lot_ more than she was consuming later - before driving her up to my _quiet_ place (actually just the top of a hill, overlooking my hometown) and laying her sweet body down on a blanket I had brought.

She grinned, kissed me gently - _too_ gently - before putting her hands behind her head and gazing up at the clear night sky, obviously thinking we had come here to stargaze or some shit.

The only stargazing she would be doing tonight, is when I give it to her and she sees the Universe behind her eyelids-

"Why are you so romantic?" She smiled and pulled me down from the position I was in to beside her. (Position being, me staring mouth unhinged at her stretched out body before me. Just _teasing_ me.)

"Er…I don't know," I muttered, floored for a moment and nearly permanently distracted at how good her cleavage looked when she put her arms behind her head, "I guess…it comes naturally now I'm with you."

She beamed at me, "There you go again. With the romance. Y'know, when you talk dirty- well, I love it. But it's nice to have a balance."

_She likes it when I talk dirty…_

"I can talk as much dirty as you want me to, baby." I said quickly, but seductively, pressing my body closer to hers as meaningfully as possible.

Obviously, not as meaningfully as I had hoped as she carried on.

"You do that. But I love it that you give me this special treatment. I mean, I know your new to this - like me. It…" she sighed and smiled at the stars, "It makes me _want_ you that much more."

Oh. God.

_She wants me_.

Unconsciously a bit of drool slipped past my parted lips and I quickly went to wipe my mouth with the back of my hand before she saw.

_Dude, that is such a turn off._

_I know_.

"Well, are you going to lie down…? Or are you going to just sit there dribbling on me all night?" She raised one eyebrow are me with a teasing smile on her full lips.

My face flamed and I settled down beside her.

"You saw that huh?" I muttered.

She giggled once before clearing her throat - the throat me and my dick had become acquainted with _so_ well recently - before turning silent.

_Then_ she burst out laughing.

"I'm…sorry…" she covered her face with a corner of the blanket, laughing hard as I sat there playfully frowning at her.

She rolled over and looked at me again before starting up with the giggling spasms.

I smiled at her and listening to her beautiful laugh, enjoying it _very_ much, as each time she did laugh her boobs would move with her.

I shifted uncomfortably and even contemplated the thought of just unzipping my fly and letting my most loyal friend free.

_I wonder if she'd notice_…

ARE YOU INSANE? OF COURSE SHE WOULD NOTICE! My conscience screamed at me.

_Alright, I was just wondering-_

_I'm sorry,_ that fucker interrupted, _but correct me if I'm wrong. How can anyone _not_ notice a certain someone's dick probing them in the back? I mean, you might as well just prod her with a hot steel pole._

_God, it feels like that. _I winced.

_I know you jackass! Just - for both our sakes - don't get your weener out, okay? I want you to get laid as much as you do._

_Yea- Wait. Hang on a sec. You are _me_._

_Exactly._

"Taylor?"

I blinked and my eyes focused on Jasmine who had managed to control her laughing fit - but still had that little sexy-fuck-me grin on - she was on her side facing me. Her hand covered mine.

"Huh?"

"I asked if _you were okay_, but you were in your own little world."

_Boy was I in my world_.

"No, I'm fine," I shuffled a bit closer to her just close enough so that I could feel the tips of her covered breasts touching my chest, "Glad to see you've finally contained the giggle monster though."

She grinned, "That was pretty hilarious though."

I grunted in response.

"Aw come on. Admit it."

I blushed and rolled my eyes at her, "I didn't think you saw."

"I see _everything_. Hear everything. And know _everything_." She winked and my cock nearly burst through the seams of my pants.

"I bet you use that to your advantage huh?"

"Sure do. Especially when your in the shower." God, she really knew how to push my buttons.

"Oh, well, in that case. I'm the same as you." I grinned as just managed to resist the urge not to whip out my dick and fuck her into next week.

She snorted, "Taylor, having the advantage of spying through the keyhole of my bathroom does not make us the same."

"Fine," I sighed and pouted, "But you love it."

"Right, of course. That's why when I caught you yesterday I came out kicked your butt."

"Nearly." I countered and my mind instinctively wandered to the throbbing pain on my left ass cheek.

"How can you say that?" She laughed, "I came out and told you to get out. Which you so stupidly refused. So I challenged you - in my towel - and you took it. And then what happened? Oh, let me see, you had to _crawl_ out of my room. Am I right?"

I glared at her.

"Yes." I grumbled.

"There we have it. I _am_ the Alpha." She grinned smugly and I. Just. Couldn't. Resist.

I literally _jumped_ her. One moment, I was lying on my side watching her with intent…something and the next.

I was on top of her.

One leg pushed between her two, so that my knee was rubbing deliciously against her warmth. One hand tangled in her dark straight locks and the other digging under her back so that I could pull her tantalizing breasts closer to my taut chest. I didn't support my weight. I wanted to feel every contour of her body against mine and make sure she could _definitely_ feel mine too. I knew I was crushing her. I mean, I was a heavy guy.

But to be honest, when I have her body close to mine like this, her breath intermingled with mine as one and her tongue stroking mine as mine caressed hers in return. I couldn't care less.

That was, until it started pissing it down.

_DO BE SERIOUS. I MEAN. COME ON!_

Jasmine sighed beneath me, only getting pelted by a few drops of rain as my body was covering hers as my back was getting drenched.

"Come on," I murmured, kissing the rain drop with slithered down the side of her serene face, "Let's get you in the car." I rolled off of her and helped her to her feet, draping the blanket around her before we made a quick dash through the torrential downpour to get to the car which we had been using for our source of light. Thank God I had taken the 4x4.

After helping her into the passenger seat I threw myself into the driver's and blasted on the heating warming our wet clothes.

"Well, that went completely wrong." I huffed and turned the heating down to minimum. The heat coming of in steam from our damp bodies was seriously fogging up the windows.

"What would have been right?" she murmured, unravelling the blanket and tossing it into the boot.

"It doesn't ma-"

FUCK!

Why me?

Of course _me_. I just _had_ to be the person stuck in this fucking steamy car with this beautiful woman who - I had just discovered was wearing a transparent shirt which was soaking wet.

And a crop top underneath. No bra.

I nearly burst into tears.

Obviously I wasn't acting very inconspicuous about the whole 'erect nipples' matter because Jasmine's hazel eyes followed mine down to her chest.

She sighed.

"I think I'm past the stage of caring about _that_."

"I'm not." I choked out and managed to tear my eyes away from her tits, "Please. Can you cover yourself up?"

"What?" She laughed, "Who are you and what have you done with the _real_ Taylor?"

I smiled half-heartedly, but kept my hard stare out of the window, "No. Seriously. Please."

"Why?"

"Just…_because_." I struggled. There was no way in hell I would tell her that I brought her up to my favourite quiet place - which I had never actually brought anyone - just because I wanted to…not fuck her. But make _love_ to her.

Nada.

"Okay…" She climbed into the back of the truck and knelt on the middle seat with her back to me.

I watched her curiously in the rear view mirror as she sorted something out.

And then she pulled her shirt off. With the her stupid excuse for a 'bra/crop top'.

And I was given the viewing pleasure of her pretty smooth, glistening, sun kissed naked back.

I watched her open mouthed as she pulled her wet hair out of her grip, shaking the dark mess out so that it just touched her shoulders.

I drank in every detail about the smoothness of her back, the pear shaped curves, the way her shoulder blades moved as she adjusted herself, the way how whenever she would lift her arms up I would catch a glimpse of the side of her breast.

And then she pulled the blanket around her body, tucking it under her arms and turning to face me.

She smiled in the rear view mirror. Probably at my stupid expression.

"You okay?" She asked innocently.

I nodded then shook my head then nodded again, but shook my head the same time so I ended up doing this stupid head bobbing dance…thing.

"What? It's not like you've never seen me naked before…" She reminded me.

That, I have.

But this was somehow completely different, and _so_ much more sexy. Maybe it was the fact that she was teasing me the same time. Or that she was wet. Or that she was just wearing a blanket and some shorts.

Or that she was beckoning me into the back with her.

"What…um…why," I came out with before clearing my throat, "What are you doing?"

"Getting comfortable. But I'm not even close if your not here." She beckoned me again and I couldn't refuse.

I shut off the engine and scrambled over the drink holder to get into the back next to her steamy body.

"Why are we getting comfortable?" I asked as I reached back to try and unhook my pant leg from where it was caught.

"It's not like we're going anywhere tonight. We'll crash and die."

"You think so?" I nearly tore off my jeans just to get into the back.

"Yeah. We're on a hill and all the water is running _down_ it. If we try and go down the car's just going to slide."

Huh. That was a good point actually. Besides, I didn't want to die before making love to this beauty.

"Understood," I grunted and yanked at my end of my jean, successfully freeing it.

But unsuccessfully keeping myself up right.

"Um…ouch…sensitive area Taylor." I looked up. Jazz was pinned the seat, biting her bottom lip sexily. And then I looked down. Just to find I had used her _boob_ to balance myself.

I let go quickly so as not to hurt her.

Big mistake.

"God, what is with you tonight?" She giggled and lifted my face off of her lap - from nearly between her legs - so that I could see her amused face.

I sighed and rubbed my face with my hands roughly, "I don't know."

She paused for a moment and studied my face curiously.

"Your trying to get lucky…"

"_Was_ is a better term. Until the rain fucked everything up." She frowned and pouted at the same time - her cutest expression - before glancing out the window at the downpour surrounding us. Her fingers found their way to my wet hair, unconsciously running her hands through the strands are she gazed out into the rain.

_God, that felt so fucking good_!

"I still think it was very romantic," she smiled and kissed me deeply for long moment, but not long enough before pulling away, "Come on." She nudged me off of her lap before scooting in front of me and laying down on the very edge of the length of the three conjoining seats, she turned to me.

"You going to lie down?" I nodded and settled behind her, my back pressed against the length of the seats and her bare back pressed against my chest-

_Wait. When did her back get bare. Shit! When did her whole torso get naked?! Oh my fuck, she's not wearing the blanket anymore. No…it's draped over our spooning bodies. Shit, shit, shit! Oh my God, what the _hell_ is my hand doing there?! Self control man! Her delicious edible boobs do _not_ control you - okay maybe they do. Don't touch them! NO! Don't do it!-_

But it was too late.

Her boobs had literally _called_ to me. To my eager hands, which willingly followed their instruction to crawl up the side of her bare torso, until I was _touching them_. Well _one_.

And I was just touching it, not full frontal groping.

Yet.

I told my paranoid conscious mine to _get lost_ before granting my fingers the touching pleasure of Jasmine's boob.

They headed off like a fifteen year old kid from their parents, tracing the soft quivering flesh, over the crease it had formed against her ribs and then to the edge of her nipple.

She gasped under her breath and melted deep against my chest.

I swallowed and traced the edge of her areola whilst brushing my thumb against her actual breast, comparing the different in texture. Not much. The were both soft as hell.

I stroked her areola once more before covering her whole breast with my hand, relishing the feeling of her hardened nipple against the palm of my hand.

I couldn't actually physically fit her _whole_ boob into my hand. Luckily they we're quite big. Very big actually. Another thing on my list of _3 million way to love Jasmine_. You see all these skinny girls who think guys will go for their body more than their breast.

Um, hell _no_.

Skinny girls with small tits are a let down. Skinny girls with big tits are fake. Curvy girls with small tits are…well you don't actually get curvy girls with small tits so it doesn't matter.

But some people have different ways of seeing skinny in their eyes. Sometimes skinny can be actually curvy and sometimes it can be all the way down to anorexic.

It when girls brag that they have 'curves' that pisses me off. Or the fact that they don't.

Personally, when a girls waist goes _in_ an _inch_, that _isn't_ remotely curvy. Curvy to me is like…Beyonce. Kim Kardashian. Kelly Brook…

Jasmine.

She moaned before me as my fingers caught her nipple and tugged on it, writhing and twitching in front of me, rubbing her ass against my dick making it impossibly harder.

I groaned into her damp hair, inhaling the coconut fragrance - also getting some in my mouth by accident.

"Taylor," she whispered into the darkness. I could see from where I was lying that her eyes were closed and that she was breathing heavily, fogging up the windows even further.

_God, I hope we don't die of carbon monoxide poisoning before we have sex._

"I'm here baby," I kissed down her jaw as far as I could reach and then back up to her ear before nibbling on her lobe lightly with my teeth.

"I want you," she moaned and placed her hand on top of mine - which was still groping her breast -before dragging it down lower until it covered her the front of her sex through her damp shorts.

Damp in _both_ ways.

I tried to conceal my glee as much as possible as I took over and slipped my hand under her shorts, rubbing it against the damp panties.

"Ungh. You _do_ want me," I croaked, cleared my throat and rubbed her a little harder so that she squeaked in surprise, "But it's not as much as I want _you_."

"It is." She insisted, and by the way warmth was leaking on my fingertips and up my whole arm, down my body and to my dick - I couldn't _not_ believe her.

"When do you want me?" I growled.

"Now." She snapped back - her ferociousness catching me off guard for a moment. Before I realised that I _was_ messing around with _the_ Jasmine here.

She could catch you off guard anytime _she_ wanted.

"Where do you want me?" I snarled again before clearing my throat. I didn't mean to come off so harsh, horny and demanding. I was planning on making love to her. But she just got me so freaking excited I couldn't help myself.

_Tone it down man._

_Dude. Why don't you just shut the hell up? Have you ever made love before? No._

_Yeah, but neither have you. Moron._

I had to agree.

_Man, it feels like I'm a virgin again…_

Jasmine raspy, seductive, breathy voice brought me back to reality, "I want you inside my wet _aching_ walls."

Wow. There she goes again with the _catching-me-off-guard-thing_. Y'know Jazz was never one to say stuff like that.

And that just made things _that_ much more erotic.

"I think I might just be able to give you that," I whispered into her ear, slipping my index finger past her flimsy pants to touch her raw wetness.

I made sure she watched me as I took my finger out of her hot core, out of her shorts, panties and blanket before bringing it to my lips.

I smirked at her as I wiped my finger against my bottom lip, leaving a trail of her essence on my mouth before slowly licking off the sweetness.

She watched me for a second more before closing her and moaning.

"That…was…so _hot_."

I beamed and reached over to tilt her face toward me so I could give her a long, stimulating kiss.

"I want to-"

"Fuck me?" She interrupted against my lips.

"Um…no."

She pulled away dejectedly. She was hurt, but she wasn't trying to show it.

"I want to make love to you."

Her eyes brightened instantly, "Really?"

"Yes. But I've never 'made love' before, so I don't know how to do it."

"Neither. I think it's just like sex, except you take it slower. Savour every movement you and your partner share with each other as you move as one. And all those movement have to be controlled by your heart. Not your dick." She explained quietly from over her shoulder.

Tough situation. I would have turned her round, but that would lead to falling off of the seat and killing the moment in one go.

Making love in the back seat of a truck…Kinda kinky…

The _love_ truck. That's more like it.

"You sound as if you know what to do,"

"Not really. I just read a lot of erotica."

Time to get my dick out before it grows another ten inches.

"And that's not a turn on?" I muttered as I went to unzip my fly.

"Never said it wasn't." She chuckled.

"True." I rasped out, before sighing a well needed sigh.

My conscience reached for the microphone.

_Ladies and gentlemen! Taylor has officially got his penis out! Can someone give his slow ass a round of applause please? You know what? Screw the applause. This one needs a fucking trophy!_

I rolled my eyes and stroked myself from the base to the head - part of me trying to soothe the hot pulses running through my length.

The other just making sure I was all there.

And boy _was I._

"Have you ever had se- I _mean_, made _love_ in this position before?" Jazz murmured quietly from in front of me, turning her head slightly so she could see me over her shoulder.

I looked up from my throbbing dick to her beautiful moonlit face.

"I've never made love in general. But have _sex_? No. No I haven't."

"Neither. It's kinda kinky though." She giggled under her breath.

"It sure is."

"Seeing as it's our first time…making love. Should we pretend to act like virgins? Or just get on with it?"

"How can we act like virgins?" I was reaching under the blanket while I was speaking now, slowly tracing down the curve of her torso till my hands found the button on her shorts.

I breathed heavily against the back of her neck as I popped the button and she undid the fly, before we both shimmied down her shorts and damp panties down her smooth legs and onto the floor.

And _then_ I yanked her back, with the arm that was snaked around her waist, so that I could feel _all_ of her.

And did it feel good alright.

My dick nodded in silent agreement - rubbing against the top back of her squeezable thighs.

I think we both moaned at the contact.

"You didn't answer my question…" I whispered into her ear, breathing slow and deliberately down her neck after.

We were ready now. And now we were ready I could take it as slow as I wanted.

This was, after all, all in the cause of love.

…Ninety-nine percent anyway.

"I…um, I don't know," she breathed, bending a little so that she pressed her ass harder against my dick, "I could…_scream_."

"Um, I'd rather you didn't. Not out of pain anyway…when I make you _come_ however, that is a whole other matter…" I kissed her bare shoulder, before rubbing my tongue against the sweet skin.

"Okay. Forget the screaming. Just shove it into me."

"Did you just growl?" I peered over her shoulder to see her face. She was breathing heavily and her eyes were lidded with lust.

_HORNY._

"No."

"Yes you did. You just growled at me."

"Okay. So what?"

"Nothing."

"Then why the hell did you ask me?"

"It amused me at the time."

"For fuck-"

"Hey, hey. Remember our last discussion? _Calm and collected_." She grumbled under her breath which made me chuckle before taking a deep breath through her nose. My arm wrapped around her waist lifted when her ribs expanded.

"Okay. Done."

"Good. And FYI I will not just _shove it into you_. I think that comes under the terms of _fucking_ not love making."

"Can we just fuck and _then_ do the love make shit. I cant wait any longer."

I _nearly _agreed. Nearly.

"No, my little horny beast. We're doing this the old fashioned way. When dinosaur's roamed the Earth. You'll enjoy it as much as I will. Slower is better."

"How do _you_ know?"

"I don't," I grinned at her, "But I have a notion."

"Okay. Whatever you say love guru." She laughed under her breath, before settling back a little further, so that we were touching in every possible way.

I tightened my grip on around her waist - no fucking clue why it was _there_ - and nudged her legs apart with my knee.

She gladly lifted her left one and rested it on top of mine as I wedged my leg between hers, shuffling a bit and handling myself until I could feel the tip of my dick rub against her wet slit.

_BINGO!_

After a little bit more of the teasing, I decided to cut us both some slack. We were both trembling with anticipation.

I ran my hands across her firm breasts and down her body till I found her sex. I held my hand tightly against it, loving the warmth and wetness against my fingers.

"Fucking love you, honey."

She rubbed the hand that was gripping her core.

"Love you more."

That was all it took for me to thrust myself slowly into her tight walls - which felt like a distant memory - up to the hilt.

She was tight. Hot. And smooth. Covering me everywhere.

And I fucking loved it.

At the same time we both expelled a long breathy sigh of pleasure.

Well, it was pleasure for _me_ and I _thought_ her until I caught a prominent sniffle.

I peeped over her shoulder again to catch her with a tear running down her cheek.

"Baby? Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?" _This is SO not good._

"No," she sounded fine and she turned too face me a little without disconnecting, "I thought we were going to act like virgins."

Oooooh.

"You cried on your first time?" I was suddenly amused.

"_Yes_. Jesus Taylor. It might not hurt for you, but when someone is _stretching_ you from the inside of your most precious place, it tends to hurt. Especially if they're _really_ big-" I interrupted her, and tried my best not to snap.

"Okay. Enough about your previous sex life. _This_ is the moment now. Just me and you. And we are _not_ virgins so lets not act like it. Although you did have me pretty fooled."

"What can I say?"

"How about my name, in that sexy little voice of yours…?" She grinned, the luminous moon light glinting off her white teeth, before resting her head back against my arm that was under her head and moaning.

"Taylor…"

That. There, was the equivalent for GO.

I kept my promise I had made to myself - I took things slow. It was hard, I can tell you that. Not only was the position we were in not one I was accustomed with, but it took me everything in my _heart_ - huh, Jasmine _was_ right - not to fuck the living shit out of her.

Because the way her hot, slick walls clenched around my appendage every so often, how her hand made my hand rub against her sensitive spot between her legs at her speed, the way she whispered my name softly under her breath into the darkness in her was of expressing her ecstasy…

Fucking the living shit out of her was _exactly_ what I wanted to do.

But…I managed to contain it.

I thrust my hips to meet the swell of her ass slow but hard, so that I hit her g-spot every time, earning myself an very appreciative moan from Jazz each time.

I rubbed her clit slow and hard, just like my thrusts, forcing her to press herself deeper back against me - giving me the beautiful chance of entering her another inch.

_God, this feels so fucking good._

And it did. But I had to admit it was…_hard_.

I mean, you try manage screwing- I _mean_, making love, on your _side_ from _behind_ them.

It's really not that easy.

Oh well, good job I'm not fat.

"Ungh. Right there…_yes_…" She moaned, her nails pierced my hand which rubbed her core.

"I told…you…slower was…better," I panted in her ear. The hand which wasn't applying pressure to her clit gripped the door handle by our heads, using it for extra leverage and pleasured support.

By the amount of _good feelings_ travelling from Jasmine to my dick to the rest of my body, I would probably break the whole damn door off in no time.

As it happens, it _was_ creaking.

_Creaking? The whole damn car is rocking!_ My conscience snapped at me, but despite its natural urge to be a prick - it was pretty gleeful that I actually had myself embedded deep within Jasmine.

_Rocking? Ooooh, that's hot. I just hope we don't slip down the hill…_

_How can you say that?! You could _know_ that you were slipping down the hill and you would still carry on having sex!_

_You know me well._

_That I do_. My conscience grinned cheekily whilst performing a little hip thrusting routine thing.

"Taylor…" Jasmine released a piercing moan and her walls automatically clenched around my cock.

I growled and licked the length of her beautiful silky neck.

"Your mine." I hissed in her ear, increasing my thrusting tempo slightly, but holding her back to my chest so that we didn't end up on the floor.

"Yours…" She moaned brokenly.

"All mine."

She swallowed audibly, a trickle of perspiration ran from her temple, which I caught on the tip of my tongue, tasting the saltiness of it.

"Mark me. Make…me yours."

_Oh. That is SO hot._

"Where?" I groaned in her ear.

She didn't say anything as I rocked into her from behind, she just stretched her glistening neck before me, moving the hair from it.

I kissed it softly and slid out and then into her deeply.

"When I feel you slick pussy coming all around my cock…then I'm going to come…all inside you until…you can feel it in your stomach…and _then_ I'm going to mark you…I'm gonna do it _so hard_…you'll be mine _forever_."

"_Yes_…do it." And just for extra measure, she clenched herself around me again making the burning sensation in the pit of my stomach increasing infinitely.

"Nearly there…" She cried, throwing her head back against my shoulder, exposing more of her edible neck to me.

I nibble along it as I plunged harder and faster into her - giving her a taste of what was to come - grunting as the burning sensation made my limbs tremble.

"Come on…baby. Fucking come all over me…and let me make you _mine_…" I moved her hair which had fallen away from her neck so that it was exposed again.

It was only a matter of seconds now.

"_Yes Taylor_!" She screamed as her sticky, slick body jerked and convulsed under my eager hands and other limbs, "I'm yours!"

She was still screaming when I shot my full awaiting load into her tight passage letting her name roll off my tongue.

She was still screaming my name as I bit into her soft neck. Hard.

After I was sure that she would have the same mark next _year_, I released her neck from my teeth and licked the indentation I had made. I couldn't tell if I had made her bleed, the saltiness from her perspiration covered it up.

I slowed unglued my hand from her swollen sex and slipped it up her softly panting body till I was at her waist before circling it around her waist, keeping her hand in mine.

We laid there for a long moment, content just to be in each others embrace, breaths intermingled, bodies still joined as one.

"I love you." I heard Jasmine softly murmur as I stared into the blackness of the humid car.

I squeezed her tighter, "Love you more."

She tried to turn around in my arms, but failed, so I unwillingly slipped myself from her warmth and loosened my grip on her, just so she could twist her body around so that we were now face to face.

She reached up to tentatively caress the side of my face. I closed my eyes and leaned into her touch.

"You bite like a bitch." I cracked open one eye and stared at her.

She grinned and I burst out laughing.

"You wanted me to…"

"True…" She allowed, and swept the pad of her thumb across my cheek.

I tightened my grip around her waist, crushing the air from her lungs. I kissed her with everything she hadn't taken from me already.

"Now your _definitely _mine." I whispered seductively in her ear.

"Yours." She gasped and I released her minutely, just so she could drag in a breath.

"Mmm…" I inhaled her hairline, taking in as much of her personal fragrance as I could, my nose occasionally skimmed her skin and she shivered under my touch each time.

_She still wants me_.

I stroked my hands down the length of her spine before covering the swell of her ass with them. I squeezed gently and pulled her closer to me. Only then noticing that my new and fully charged erection was pressing her evidently in her lower abdomen.

_There is no way in hell that I can sleep with that_.

_Then don't_, my conscience grinned and rubbed his hands together.

"You know…" I started, chaffing my hands against her bare ass, "I'm not that tired."

"Neither am I." She added with that infamous glint in her sparkling eyes.

I smirked she knew me too well, "There's a few other available surfaces I can think of…"

"Ooooh. You want it _bad_." She teased.

"Like you then." I retorted.

"You got that right,"

I nipped the end of her nose and smiled, "So what dya say? Up for Round Two…?"

"Only if there's a Round Three after…" She whispered back.

I growled and seized her lips with mine, slipping my tongue easily into her hot mouth, running it behind her straight teeth before stroking her own.

"Where…?" She breathed as I assaulted her neck with soft, tender kisses.

I pulled back slowly and kissed both her lids shut.

"Trust me?" I asked her, touching my lips to hers again.

"Always do."

And then I opened the car door and pulled her outside onto the wet floor.

And we made love in the rain all night.

* * *

_**YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO! And for the love of all that is holy, do it before this story gets removed eh?**_

**_Ta babes. ox_**


	11. Hungover you

**TOO LONG GUYS! I KNOWWWWW, PLEASE DONT BEAT ME! BUT THIS CHAPPY IS QUITE LONG, ok? No? FUCKING RUUUNNNNN! :L**

**God, there is so much stress going on in my life at the moment. The holiday was FAB, thank you to the people who wished me Happy Holidays ! The wedding was effing AWESOME, sure i didnt speak their language (even though all the 1000 guest believed i could and embarrassed me shamelessly) but it was great to really experience Thailand from the rural point of view. Not tourism like the norm.**

**So, how lucky was I that i managed to get back a DAY before this shit with a fricking volcano? Pretty damn lucky. (But i do wish i was out there for a bit longer of course)**

**And now there is all this shit going on in Bangkok Thailand and my Dad and Step mother are still out there, so hopefully they will get back safely on Sunday.**

**OMG! Did i mention the good news? My stepmum is PREGNANT. (I KNOW) Did happened about 5 months ago, but i dont know how it managed to not be mentioned earlier lol. Kinda freaky. Involved lots of tears of happiness on my behald (yes, i did embarrass myself more than enough) but i am going to have a little sis! :D**

**I felt it kick the other week. The best moment of my life, and the creepiest. I will never forget that.**

**So, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**AND PLEASE READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM!**

**LOVE YOU X**

* * *

**Jasmine**

Something chirped.

Silence.

The chirping returned and I groaned under my breath.

Silence.

Not only did the chirping start again, but it went into a full blown fucking sing-song tune in its high voice - that on some other day, when I wasn't half unconscious, I would have found pretty.

Right now, it was pretty _annoying_.

"Shut _up_!" I moaned, cracking my eyes open wide enough just to see a pretty bird fluttering away from its perch on the side of the bed of the truck.

Wait. _Truck_?

Bed of truck?!

I tried to sit up, but failed in doing so miserably, as a warm, bare (yet muddy), muscular arm tightened round my mid section and pulled me closer to the dirt caked, naked body it was joined to.

Why in God's name am I lying in the bed of Taylor's open truck, naked - apart from a damp blanket partially covering out bodies, - covered in dirt?

And all it took, was for Taylor to produce a little sleepy moan in the back of his throat and all the memories came crashing down.

_Sex on the back seat_.

_Sex in the rain._

_Sex on the bonnet._

_Sex in the mud._

_Sex in the bed of the truck_.

I drew in a deep breath of fresh air through my nose, and settled deeper into the open crook of Taylor's dead muddy arm.

I had never had sex so much in one night.

_Come to think of it_, my conscience yawned from her well rested sleep, a little grin on her lips, _You had sex with Taylor last night, more time than you've had sex with other people in general, spread over the period of three years._

God, I lost count of how many orgasms I had last night after _fifteen_…

I beamed quietly to myself before running my hand through my hair.

Big mistake. You see, while I'm silently gloating about the fact I had the best sex of my life last night with my naked boyfriend who's limbs are entangled with mine in the open air of the morning - I forget my hair is like a birds nest and caked with mud, and of course, get my fingers tangled.

"Ow, bitch suck!" I whispered quietly, as I yanked my hand out of my crazy hair, pulling a bunch with it.

"Did you just say _bitch suck_…?" a sleepy voice asked from beside me.

I yelped in surprise, jumping away from the sound and pulling the small damp blanket with me, covering my muddy body.

Looks like I'm not the only one who got dirty.

In honesty, I had never seen a hotter man.

But at the same time I could say that I had never seen such an hilarious one either.

Taylor was laying on his side, in the same position he was in to accommodate my body as well, with his hand over his eyes shielding the - now - morning sun. His left leg hung over his right, hiding his masculinity from me, but giving me a nice view of the side of his bare butt cheek.

Now imagine that - pure hotness.

With mud. Everywhere.

I burst out laughing.

"You…should see…yourself," I chuckled, moving back to his side.

"Um, I could say the same thing about _you_!" He laughed sleepily, indicating to my mud matted body, "Which reminds me…" he started still grinning as I shared the blanket with him and he pulled me close, "Why are we in the back of the truck? Outside?"

I smiled, "I'm pretty sure it had something to do with the fact that you didn't want your perfect interior to be dirtied from our lovely, clean bodies."

"Reasonable enough," he nodded, "Kinda harsh though. Making you sleep on this-" He motioned to the hard, plastic surface with his jeans and t-shirt scattered underneath to make it just that little bit more comfortable.

"It's okay," I assured him, "I don't think we slept much anyway. We were too busy."

He smirked at me, "Boy, you bet we were,"

I craned my neck to kiss him tenderly on the lips, the only part of his body that didn't have dried mud on it.

"You know," he murmured, kissing me again, "I've never had so much sex in one night. If I'm being honest."

"Mmm, I was just thinking the same thing."

He brushed some dirt gently off of my chin, before taking it between his fingers and tilting it up higher so that he could kiss me easier.

"We could always," he kissed down the side of my neck, "Add another one to the list," he kissed the side of my face as his arm tightened around me underneath the blanket, "Just to be safe…"

"To be safe?"

"Why not? And then, later on, it gives us a little challenge…" He was playing with the tip of my tongue now.

"What challenge?"

He grinned against my lips, "To see if we can beat this score."

What can I say?

I've always liked to challenge myself.

* * *

After our little session, just a small reminder of last night, we decided that it would be best if we headed back now, seeing as the rain had disappeared as quick as it had come and Taylor's parents were probably worried half to death. Especially when they saw the state we were in.

"Taylor! Jas- Dear _God_, what have you been _doing_!? Your filthy!"

_What _haven't _we been doing_?

I bit back the smile and absentmindedly rubbed a bit of dried mud off of my arm, leaving Taylor to do the explaining to his very confused and flustered mother.

"Erm. Well, after I took Jazz out to eat, I took her up to my quiet place…_you know_," he tilted his head to the side, waiting for his mother to catch on - she obviously knew where it was, so she nodded, "…yeah, just to chill out," I think we did everything _but_ chilling out, "…and it was starting to get late so we decided to, um, make out- _I mean_ make _our_ way home!" We both cringed at Taylor's slip up and stared at Debbie, who with a shake of her head and a roll of her eyes she waved him on to continue.

"Um, so anyway we were on the way down the hill and the truck got stuck, 'cause it was raining _so_ bad. Like buckets."

"Yes, it was very heavy." She agreed and the tightness in my chest loosened considerably, knowing that we were pretty much in the clear now.

Unless Taylor just decided to blurt out 'WE HAD SEX ALL NIGHT…AND ABOUT 20 MINUTES AGO!'

"Tell me about it. So we got out the car and tried to move it, but it didn't work. And that is the story of this-" He motioned to our muddy bodies.

Deborah gave a small huff, but seemed to believe us, "So you slept in the car all night?"

"Well, yeah. We didn't have anywhere else to sleep."

"Why didn't you call? Your father could have come and brought some help."

"Cell phone died."

_But our hormones didn't._

She sighed again, but grabbed Taylor and I into an unexpected hug, crushing us both to her chest.

"I'm just so happy you guys are safe. I was so worried!" She released into the tops of our heads as we stared amusedly at each other whilst patting her back, "I didn't call anyone because I trusted you to be safe. I'm so glad you were." She released us finally.

"Guess I'll have to go change now, huh?" She smiled and brushed a few pieces of dirt from her sweater before making her way inside.

We started to follow, but she stopped us.

"And don't even _think_ about coming inside like that."

"What? You want us to come in naked?" I blushed whilst Debbie turned to grin at her son.

"No…the hose is in the yard. I'll leave some towels by the back door."

"Taylor…" I warned as he turned on the hose and picked it up.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It."

"Don't you trust me?" He gasped, "I'm hurt."

"How can _anyone_ trust a guy with a hose in his hands?" I put my hands on my hips.

"Hmm, I think you actually might be _right_-"

And with a laugh he aimed the hose at me.

After our water fight, which I did _not_ come out on top - for _once._ We patted ourselves dry through our drenched clothes and started to make our way inside.

Not before I drenched Taylor through his towel. Again.

I screamed as he chased me up the stairs.

"Oh, you are _so_ getting it now!" He growled playfully, and before I could slam the bedroom door on his face, he grabbed me by the hips and threw me over his shoulder.

"TAYLOR! PUT ME DOWN!" I flailed aimlessly as he shut my bedroom door and made his way to the bathroom, laughing.

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure I quite caught that - I seem to be going a little deaf lately. Probably from you _screaming_ so much last night. I really think it took its toll on my eardrums."

"Your such a bitch! Put me down!" I started slapping his wet backside through his jeans as he went to lock the bathroom door.

"Ooh. I like _that_. You can keep doing it if you like…"

"TAYLOR, IF YOU DON'T FU-"

He dumped me under the warm stream of water, flowing from the over head shower nozzle before climbing in on top of me, so that I couldn't get up.

I panted through the water drizzling down my face as my blood flowed back down to my body.

"I hate you."

He grinned and rested his cheek on my shoulder.

"I love you too."

"I said _hate_ genius."

"I don't believe that you hate me."

"Oh, really? Well, _I _believe that I do. Very much."

He pulled back to look at me.

"You know, you were the one that started it…"

I stared at him open mouthed for a long moment.

"Excuse _me_? Who was the one that pointed the hose at me?"

"Me."

"Then fuck you. You started it."

"Okay." He grinned again. "Maybe I did."

I rolled my eyes, "Thank God we got that through your head. Halleluiah." I raised my hands and then let them slop back down onto the water swirling around us on the floor.

Despite where we were and the position we were in, or how close our faces were, we didn't have the need to jump each other like a couple of dogs in season.

We stayed there, lying under the water - Taylor resting his face against my shoulder - holding hands, for just the sake of…being there. Being together. Holding each other.

It was probably one of the most intimate moments we had shared with each other.

"Come on, let's get showered. We've gotta go out soon," Taylor scrambled to his feet and pulled me to mine.

"We?" I asked gently as he helped me peel my sticky shirt off of my chest.

"I'm doing my damned best thing in spending as much time with you as I can," he squeezed my bare waist gently, "And that's what I'll do."

He finished kicking off his heavy jeans before moving our pile of sodden clothing to the corner of the walk in shower.

He turned back and I grabbed him and pulled him close for a hug, our naked bodies blurred as one.

"Thank you," I whispered into his chest.

He was a little taken back by the hug at first, but then with a kiss upon the top of my head he wound his arms around my back and pulled me closer.

Of course I could feel his evident arousal nudging against my thigh - and I was fully aware of it, as well as the hidden tension and lust still prickling to the surface of our skin as we embrace one another, skin to skin.

But we were having a moment. As we had learned last night - a moment in which you thought and acted with your heart, not your sexual organs and hormones.

And this was one of those moments.

"I love you. You don't need to thank me for anything. Never."

I shrugged under his warm touch and pressed my lips to his chest, "But I'm stubborn. So _thank you_."

He chuckled and kissed the top of my head again, "Your welcome," he loosened his grip slightly and pushed us deeper under the flow of water, "Now let's get clean. I'm starting to feel a bit nasty…"

"Even after the hose down…?" I grinned as he pulled my slick hair back, squirting some shampoo into it before massaging it into my scalp and hair.

"Even after _that_."

"Where are we even going?" I asked after a moment as he rinsed my hair gently for me, before scrubbing some of my shower gel into his hair. I guessed it was better than coconut and lime shampoo.

"To meet some friends," I watched him as he lathered down the rest of his body, before making him turn so I could get his back, "Twilight cast to be precise."

I stopped my movements, "The what?"

"Twilight cast. You know, my close friends - Kristen, Rob, Edi-"

"No, I know who they are, I just," I switched places with him so he could stand under the water, "I didn't know you would actually _take_ me to meet them."

"Well, why not?"

I shrugged, "I'm not exactly famous…"

"Jasmine. It doesn't matter if your famous. God, it's just a stereotype. Famous people are just normal people. I mean, you see me as normal don't you? Not some famous celebrity…"

"Of course, although I'm not sure I could call you _normal_ last night - I would rather call you an _animal_-"

His echoing laugh cut me off.

"Okay…but you get the picture right. We think we're normal. Sure its different. But we are _really_ normal. So we treat each other like it, you'll see," he turned off the shower and shook his hair of water as I grabbed us towels, "They'll love you anyway."

"So is everyone going? Like the whole cast?"

"Pretty much, yeah. It's like something we do every few weeks - _all_ meet up and go for lunch. It's a nice place where we don't get disturbed, nothing fancy though. And then after that, we'll all go back to someone's house for a bit before heading home."

"Sounds awesome." And I wasn't lying.

"Yeah, I already let them know I was bringing you - and a friend of your choice along - so that they should book another seat at the bar and grill."

"I can take a friend?"

"Of course you can, honey. You could take Eva."

"Yeah- Oh, no. She doesn't really like Twilight. No offence."

He didn't seem hurt, more so surprised, "Really? Most girls do…"

"She's not one of those girls I guess," we both laughed lightly as I wrapped my wet hair up in the towel, "Um, well, I guess I could take Toni."

"Toni?" He garbled through a mouth of toothpaste.

"Yeah. I guess she's my next friend on this trip, if I chose anyone. I mean, I've spoke to her before and from what I've got, she is a _huge_ fan of Twilight. I haven't spoken to her since we came though. With everything that's going on I kinda forgot…" _Guilt, _"But I'm sure this would really make it up to her. She's kinda quiet. But when you get to know her, she's like BAM!"

"Take Toni if it makes you happy."

I went out to get my phone, not before kissing him on the shoulder lightly.

"_You_ make me happy."

* * *

"I seriously cant thank you enough Jazz. I mean, this is so totally _awesome_! I'm so lucky to be going to this - I mean, how many other girls do this? Like, _none_! And I mean, just to see you Taylor, is like so damn amazing and has just made my whole year because you were _totally_ amazing in New Moon, and your pack bro's, especially Bronson, he is _fine_…" We were in on our way to the cast meet up in the Porsche. It is typically a two seat car, but we couldn't use the SUV as it was in the garage having a serious clean out.

So we kinda had to squish Toni in the back - as you may have heard, she was fine with it.

"I think she's way past the whole _quiet_ stage." Taylor chuckled from beside me.

"Oh God, I'm sorry. I know I'm usually all quiet and everything, but…I just cant help it! I'm _so_ fricking excited!" She squealed and moved between the two of our seats and crushed us both in her firm hold, really letting us know how happy she really was.

"Okay, remember what I told you - _breathe_. In out in out." I teased her, earning myself a flick on the arm.

"I'm not in labour, child."

"_Child_? I would seriously consider taking that back missy. You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me."

"Sorry!"

"I was just kidding." I snickered and squeezed Taylor's hand a bit tighter before we all settled into a comfortable silence.

Not only would I be meeting new people later, who I had the first ever fan chance of maybe becoming acquaintances with - or if I'm really lucky, _friends_ - but I also had the warm feeling of giving someone else the chance of making new friends - Toni.

And to make someone happy, was probably one of the best feelings.

"Okay, girls, we're here," Taylor announced through the silence as we approached a car park with a the illuminated bar grill beside it.

I ignored the little excited flips in my stomach and listened to Toni's excited voice instead, "Holy shit, holy shit, we're here. Oh God, I think I might wet myself."

Taylor pulled the handbrake up sharply and turned to her, "If you pee yourself and ruin my interior - there will be consequences."

I rolled my eyes as Toni snorted at his joking tone, "I was joking, you turd."

We climbed out of the car, "What is with people calling me that?" He asked himself with a laugh.

"Maybe because you _are_ one. Turd monkey."

"Turd monkey? Where do you come up with these names?" He poked me in the ribs before taking my hand in his.

"I cant actually take credit for that one, Eva told me. Well, she actually _called_ me it so…"

"Ah, Eva," he nodded understandingly as Toni bounded to my side, dark hair fluttering everywhere as her excited emerald eyes watched us amusedly, "That would explain a lot."

"You bet it would."

It was when we were halfway across the car park, that someone ran into me out of the shadows.

Well, jumped on my back to be precise. Good job Taylor was there to support me.

"Oh my _God_! Your Jasmine! Ah, I've been looking forward to meeting you since _forever_!" The light weight woman released me from her chokehold from behind and pulled me into a normal hug, before taking both of my hands and jumping up and down in a circle with me as I stared wide eyed at her.

"Your-"

"Ashley. Taylor told me _all_ about you. It's so good to finally meet you!"

I sputtered a, "You too."

"Oh my God, tha-that's…" Toni was not the only one who was gob smacked.

"Oh, sorry, hi! I'm Ashley," she pulled Toni into a hug and both Taylor and I snickered at her awed expression, "You must be…?"

"Toni."

"Awesome. I love your scarf by the way. Versace, right? I have one just like that."

"Seriously? Is it the same colour? Because I got this blue one, but they also had green and…"

I tuned myself out as they made their way into the bar ahead of us.

"Well, she made friends quick."

"So did you."

I smiled to myself, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

"So you told everyone about me, huh?" I cocked and eyebrow at him as we walked extra slow to the entrance.

"Maybe…"

"Good things I hope."

"What else would you expect?"

"Oh, I don't know…" He pulled me to a stop with a gasp.

"I cant believe you are insinuating that I would talk smack about you. That one really cut me deep."

"Oh shut up and kiss me."

His eyes widened and his fake pouting expression turned into his old smirk. Which I have to admit, I kinda missed.

"As much as I am _very_ angry with you - and as much as I _will_ punish you very _bad_ when we get home," he winked, "I've been wanting to do this all afternoon."

He grabbed me in a bear embrace, lifting my feet well of the ground so that my face was level with his before crushing his lips to mine.

I sighed through my nose and ran my fingers through the spikes at the back of his head as he released my lips and peppered kisses all over my face and neck making me giggle.

"Come on then, before I have to seriously consider driving home."

"I wouldn't mind," I murmured, snuggling into his side as we approached.

"I bet you wouldn't, you little minx."

Just as Taylor had promised, the bar was pretty empty - which made me exhale a sigh of relief, I'm not sure what would have happened if it was full of screaming girls, but lemme tell you something.

There would be blood shed, and it wouldn't be mine.

There was a loud whistle from the left corner of the open area - and of course, where all the noise was coming from.

My heart stumble over a beat as I noticed every face at the huge table, before my eyes zeroed in on Toni.

Oh, and can you guess where she was? Practically glued to the seat beside Bronson chatting all snug - _too_ snug - before glancing they both glanced over to Taylor and I.

She mouthed some garbled crap behind Bronson's back, but it looked a lot along the lines of, _"OMG I'm talking to Bronson! He's so hot!"_

Well, it would be reasonable coming from her.

Taylor grinned at me before towing me over to the bustling table.

"Jazz!" Ashley bounded out of her seat and gave me another hug, despite the fact that we had just pranced around the car park like a bunch of weirdo's not five minutes ago.

"Hey, I'm Nikki," the beautiful woman next to Ashley stood and hugged me gently, "Ash, you never told me you met Jazz already…" _Holy shit, they're already calling me by my nickname_. WIN.

"Oh, I didn't. Just out in the car park like a minute ago."

"Typical Ashley," Robert - fuck me - Pattinson murmured from his seat, "That woman wont give you a chance to breathe. Try not to overwhelm Jasmine _too_ much," He grinned at me before standing and extending his hand, "Hi, I'm Rob. Nice to see an English face after hanging round this bunch for so long."

I shook his hand and he kissed my cheek silencing me from saying something along the lines of _Toni's_ _over there_ (but she was too busy watching Bronson loom over her) - so I just replied with a, "Nice to meet you too."

Of course, as soon as I was released by him, I was man handled by Kristen Stewart, then Kellan Lutz - who physically picked me up - and Jackson Rathbone, Taylor's other friends, Edi, Rachelle, Peter, Elizabeth and Tinsel then all the 'wolf pack' (again with the man handling).

Taylor was watching silently from the side with an amused look on his face.

"What's with you, dude?" Kellan clapped him on the back and shoved him into a seat.

"Just…observing." He grinned.

"Jeeze. We're not that bad." Alex snickered from beside me, throwing an arm around my shoulders.

"Besides, how could we be mean to such a cutie?" Kellan squeezed my cheek and I laughed and swatted it away.

"God, you guys are so up yourselves. Try and make a better impression, would you?" Rob rolled his eyes and stubbed out his cigarette.

Kellan stood up, towering over him - the look of menace on his handsome face, "Oh. You just crossed the line, man."

"You crossed the line so far you cant even see the line." I murmured under my breath.

Everyone looked at me and I froze.

And then they burst out laughing.

"High five girl," Kristen smacked her hand to mine.

"That was good, where'd you get that from?" Chaske nudged me with his foot.

"I don't know. A movie I guess…"

"See, the thing is with this delightful woman over there," Taylor winked at me, "Is that you have to be prepared for everything. I mean, everything. She'll just spurt out this random crap. Or just suddenly tell me she's a third degree black belt and whip my ass in a sparring match-"

"Jazz beat you?" Toni - momentarily distracted - burst out.

"Dude, that is totally unmanly. You know what, for _that_, I'm going to take away your man badge." Edi shoved Taylor's shoulder.

"I got my man badge when I grew a dick. Unlike you," Taylor retorted.

"Right. That's it!" Edi stood up, followed by Taylor and anyone who was sitting around was would have actually thought they would have started a punch up.

But they were just joking. Constantly.

"So, Jazz, what can I get you and your friend to drink?" Peter was on drink rounds and was about to make his way to the bar.

"Um…"

"Honey," Taylor said and everyone who wasn't involved in their own conversations _'aw'_ed, Taylor ignored it as I blushed, "You can drink whatever you want."

"But, I'm not legal here, right?"

"Neither am I. But it didn't stop us the other night, did it?" Rob and Kellan hooted and started banging their fists on the table.

"Alcohol induced sex! Nice one Taylor!"

"Come on Jasmine, gotta spill it to them now." Ashley grinned as me and poked me in the ribs.

"We didn't have sex!" I laughed, "Very opposite in fact, wasn't it, _honey_?" I quirked a brow at Taylor, but left the smile on my face so it wasn't serious.

"Uh-oh. What did you fuck this time, Taylor? _Yourself_?" Taylor scowled playfully at Kristen.

"_No_, actually. It was _crazy lady_ again. But I didn't fuck her. Scouts honour."

"Oh God. Did she try to make a move on you?" Nikki asked and it made me smile - it was really cute seeing his friends cover him like this.

"More than _that_," I interjected, "Move down to the fact she nearly had his dick in her mouth. And I had the lovely viewing pleasure of finding her in the position. But he was drunk, so I forgave him." I grinned at him and he laughed.

"Oh my God, honey. I'm so sorry." All the girls that were listening all immediately went to comfort me, as did the guys.

Kristen squeezed my hand once more before turning back to Taylor.

"You asshole," she smacked him round the back of the head, "Why'd you have to pull a stunt like that?"

"Hey! It wasn't my fault! _She_ came onto _me_. I was off my head anyway! Jazz said so herself." He complained.

"Still dude. That's no way to treat a lady. And if you do it again, you'll have _us_ to pay, got it?" Kellan warned, "_And_…I might just have to keep her. Just to myself. You _know_…" He waggled his eyebrows at me and I blushed.

"Do that again, and I'll fucking rip your eyebrows _off_. Got it?"

"Ooh I'm scared!" Kellan put on a girly voice and everyone was laughing, "Someone save me from the big assed _wolf_!" He snorted, "Grow a dick man."

"FYI, I _have_. And was actually putting it to good use last night, unlike you have in the part _year_." Taylor retorted.

I blushed and sank deeper into Alex's side as everyone stared at us two.

"Jasmine!" Toni elbowed me, breaking the loud silence, "You better give me some good details or so help me…"

Cheer's erupted around us.

"Details! Details!" Rob was banging on the table again.

"OMG. Ew, Taylor! That was totally inappropriate!" Kristen was punching him in the arm.

"Nice on Taylor!" Some on the wolf pack - don't ask me why I refer to them as that, I just do - were cheering him on.

"God, you ass hat. What kind of position have you just put Jazz in? It's okay, honey. You don't need to be embarrassed." Nikki and Ashley both reassured me.

"Nice to hear your finally getting _some_ action. Been a while, hasn't it?" Edi was teasing him.

"Drinks, guys?" Peter was back and I could have nearly kissed him.

"You _will_ give me details. Later." Kellan warned him low and Rob and Edi both murmured their agreement.

I pretended not to listen, or blush at the fact Taylor would probably tell these guys about our sex night later. I mean, I've had worse.

Besides, he wouldn't say anything bad about me, because that was just not what guys did. If anything, he would be bragging and that made me feel just that _little_ bit better.

"Sorry, honey. I got you a rum and coke. I'll get you something else if you want though…"

"No, no it's fine. Thank you," I smiled at him and accepted the drink, "Although, I am quite disappointed with you guys. Forcing alcohol on a minor? Not really very good is it?" I clucked my tongue at them and a chorus of snickers spread around me.

"Who ever said we were good?" Alex grinned wildly at me.

"And you'll be drinking waaaay more than that later. Trust me." Rob clinked his glass with mine.

"Yeah, I mean you'll be _so_ drunk you'll probably just do about _anything_." Kellan winked at me.

Taylor slammed his drink down and growled, "Do you _want_ to keep your eyebrows? Or _face_ for that matter?"

Kellan grinned and pretended to think for a moment, "I'd sacrifice it for Jazz." He grinned at me and I giggled.

Joking, remember?

"How cute," Taylor sneered, "Now give me a bucket so I can barf. But, seriously. I will rearrange your face. Got it?"

"I'd like to see you try shrimp boy. You may be new to your muscles, but I've had these babies for _years_," Kellan rested his arms on the table in front of him and flexed his huge arms, "You'll grow out of them anyway. Get old and fat." He shook his head and flexed his biceps again, "Not me."

"Are you sure? I mean, you _used_ to have pecks - now look at them," Taylor leant forward as if to get a better look through Kellan's tight shirt, "Yup. Definitely man boob category now."

Before he could sit back, Kellan had him in a head lock across the table.

"Now looks who's paying, bitch!" He growled, chaffing the his knuckles across Taylor's scalp.

"OW! Get-off!" Taylor struggled and nearly broke free, but Kellan gripped him tighter, "Jazz! A little-help!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes but stood up, "Kellan…" I drawled sweetly.

His attention was successfully on me.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Please let go of Taylor. I would like to take my boyfriend home in one piece."

"So the fun can commence…" Toni snorted from beside me.

"Oh, shush you and go back to playing tongue twister with Bronson." I whispered to her.

She grinned and gave me the _if-you-insist-but-I-will-be-enjoying-it-every-second_ look.

I turned back to Kellan with an innocent smile.

"Okay," he sighed and shoved Taylor back in his chair, "But now you have to lay one on me."

"KELLAN!"

"Do you want me to give you another noogie?" Kellan snapped back at Taylor. I watched amusedly as Taylor huffed and readjusted himself before slumping back in his chair and downing his drink in one go - Kristen assured him it wasn't so bad.

Great. So now I have to kiss this other sex God in front of _my _sex God?

I leaned over the table and kissed him quickly on his puckered lips.

He nipped my bottom lip with his teeth.

"You. Didn't."

I moved out of the way just quick enough so Taylor could launch himself at Kellan.

* * *

"Man, I do love our little social gatherings," Kellan rubbed the red hand marks around his neck as we drove back to Kristen's house, "_So much_." He threw at Taylor who was driving beside him.

Yes. That did leave _me_ squished in the only slot available in the Porsche - the back. Seeing as Kellan needed a ride because he walked here, and Toni wanted to switch places so she could dry hump Bronson all the way back to Kristen's.

One moment so I can vom.

"I know you do," Taylor smirked at him, "Oh, how are the _strangle_ marks coming along by the way? They seem to be bruising nicely now."

Kellan glowered at him before plastering on a fake smile.

"You know what? You look quite uncomfortable back there Jazz, honey. How about you come up front and ride _on my lap_ while Taylor drives. I'm sure that would be…_much_ more snug and warm…" Kellan winked at me from over the seat.

Taylor growled under his breath and skidded to a stop at a set of traffic light.

"How about - hmm, let me think - NO?" Taylor answered for me.

"Was I asking you, cock hat? NO. I was talking, _privately_ with Jasmine," Kellan turned to me again, "So how about it?"

I smiled at him, "I'm okay Kellan. Thanks."

"HA! In your face bi-_atch_! I've got a girlfriend who's _loyal_. She doesn't want nothing apart from this baby-" He motioned to his tempting body.

"I'm sure." Kellan rolled his eyes, "Now watching the fucking road before you get us all killed, cause then Jazz and I will be in heaven and you'll be in hell. And then you can really _suck it_."

Kellan and Taylor's playful (yes, playful) bickering continued all the way to Kristen's.

All. The. Way.

* * *

It was two hours later and we were in the games room, playing snooker and drinking.

Yes, more drinking.

And _yes_. We were very drunk.

_They_ would be a better word to use I guess, seeing as after my last _proper_ encounter with alcohol, I ended up having to drive Taylor home.

And by the way he is- Ah, _Jesus fucking hell_.

So I _was_ going to say, _by the way he is drinking at the moment_ dot, dot, dot, but now I might just have to change that a little.

Ahem, _by the way _Taylor has his trousers round his ankles, t-shirt over his head _and_ has just painfully run into the _wall_.

I think I will be driving tonight.

That's more like it.

"Fuck, Taylor!" Kristen groaned, "You dented my fucking wall with your damn head!"

I rolled my eyes and lifted myself from the sofa to go and kneel by his side - he actually looked unconscious.

"Taylor," I shook him but nothing happened.

I grabbed a glass of clear liquid that by its pungent smell was definitely _not_ water and poured it on his face.

He coughed and opened his eyes before screaming, "AH, IT BURNS! MY EYYEEEESSS!"

I pinched the bridge of my nose before rubbing my sleeve against his squinted shut eyes as everyone spluttered their drunken laughter's around me.

"Come on, let's splash some water on your face," I helped him to his feet - tough let me tell you that - and lead him to the bathroom sitting him down on the toilet seat and tipping his head back so I could dribble some water against his eyes.

And then, just as I was refilling my cupped hand with water from the sink, Taylor happened to slide to his knees. I was about to rush over and pour the water on his face again just to keep him awake - because I actually thought he was losing consciousness again - when he turned to the toilet, lifted the lid and emptied the contents of his stomach into it.

I closed my eyes and tensed my stomach, thinking of fairies and butterflies before making my way over to Taylor.

I soaked a flannel with cold water and brushed the back of his sweat ridden neck with his as he continued to heave and gasp for air.

"It's alright, shh, get it out of your system baby," I murmured to him, "You'll feel better when it's over." But who was I to talk? I would rather _hold_ _in_ my puke and go through the horrible feeling of passing nausea than to actually throw up.

But, enough about vomit…

Taylor spat into the toilet once his was finished and reached up blindly to flush it, before slumping back across body, panting for air and dripping with sweat. His eyes were full of tears.

I wiped at his face for him, cooling him down as he cried wordlessly for a moment before slipping into a deep slumber.

My poor, poor baby.

I sat there for a while, just stroking my hand gently through his hair - maybe waiting for him to wait up and hurl his guts up again, or maybe just because I was actually enjoying the serenity of the moment (even if it was on the bathroom floor) - which was obviously longer than I thought as Kellan staggered into the room, in the process of unbuckling his pants.

"Oh, for the love of all that is holy, Kellan! Piss on me, and seriously you will never piss again." I warned, still cradling Taylor against me like some over protective parent.

He ignored me but stuck his head back out of the bathroom yelling, "They're in here!"

Then he turned back grinning, "Mind if I take a piss?"

"Um, how about _yes_? Did you not hear what I just said?"

"Nope." I rolled my eyes, _of course he didn't, he's off his head._

"'Sup with Taylor?"

"Poured vodka in his eye, took him in here to wash it when he decided to empty the contents of his stomach in the toilet." I nodded to the toilet Taylor had his legs wrapped awkwardly around.

"Gross," Kellan shuddered and before I could even _consider_ that he might say something sympathetic he added, "I cant piss in here, with his fat ass in there. Guess I'll just have to go upstairs." It was a coherent, well structured sentence so I didn't hold anything against him. He was obviously not as intoxicated as I thought.

As he staggered out, Kristen and Ashley pushed in.

"Shit! Taylor! Wake up!" Kristen took one look at his awkward body unconscious on my lap and fell to her knees beside him, "Come on, sweetie! You cant leave me here! _Best friends_ don't leave each other!" She wailed, shaking him hard.

"Kristen! Shush! He's not…_dead_, he's asleep!" She stopped her shaking movement, thank God, I actually thought that would cause him to throw up all over me, but he slept soundly, "He's just not feeling good."

"Oh," she snorted and sat back.

"Maybe you should get him home…" Ashley was the least drunk apart from me and therefore said the most sensible idea anyone had said that whole evening.

"Good idea," I lifted Taylor's rolling head and Kristen and Ashley automatically went to support it and look after him as I got to my feet, "I'm gonna go get Toni. I'll get one of the guys to come and help you put him in the car."

Ash must have noticed my worried prolonged stare I left on Taylor because she added, "He'll be fine with us, hun. We'll keep him safe."

I flashed her a smile, "Thanks." Before darting to the games room.

"Okay guys," I yelled getting all of their attention, "Who is the sober male in here?"

Chaske, Alex, Rob and Peter raised their hands.

I sighed, "Chaske - when you stop groping Tinsel I might consider it. Alex," I eyed him for a moment, "My gut tells me I shouldn't ask you, so sorry. Rob…" I shook my head, "I'm not even going to _bother_…Which leaves me with Peter," I smiled brightly at him and he returned it, "Does the daddy vamp mind giving Ash and Kristen a hand with getting Taylor into the car…?" I batted my lashes at him.

He didn't have a chance at refusing in the beginning.

"I'll be back in a minute." He disappeared out of the room.

"Great! Now I just need to get Toni's butt."

"I think I saw her go upstairs…" Kiowa murmured as he brushed past me.

"Thanks!" I kissed his cheek before dashing up the elaborate staircase of Kristen Stewart's home, my search didn't take as long as I expected in the end.

I burst into the first bedroom, there was a lampshade on which illuminated the room lightly, definitely _more_ that enough for me to make out the moving lump on the king sized, gold trimmed bed.

My shiver ran down my spine and I slammed the door - squealing.

"OH MY GOD I'M SORRY!" I covered my hands over my ears as I jumped from one foot to the other.

To see _that_…well, it was _quite_ shocking.

"I didn't mean to! I just wanted to talk to you-" A hand covered my mouth.

"Do you realise your shouting?" Toni was behind me, the door was shut, but she had a bathrobe wrapped around her body. Her black usually kept hair was rumpled and her cheeks were flushed.

I shuddered again. God, I would never see her the same again.

"Sorry," I whispered once she released me and let me speak - OH GOD! WHERE HAD THAT HAND _BEEN_?

"It's fine. You scared us a bit."

"You fucking scared _me_, you horny bitch!" She grinned and waggled her brows at me.

"ANYWAY, _before_ we start talking about you and Bronson shagging like dogs anymore, I came to tell you that Taylor and I are heading home cause he doesn't feel too good, and I _was_ going to ask you if you wanted to come but I…-"

"No, it's fine. I'll probably crash with Bronson," she winked at me, "He'll drop me at my exchange's tomorrow. Although that douche probably wont even notice I've been gone the whole night. Probably playing chess with _himself_." She snorted.

"Unlucky you managed to snag the _only_ nerdy dude at this school."

"Ah, but that isn't the _only_ dude I've managed to snag." She did a little suggestive hip thrusting.

"Okay…and back to the topic of you and Bronson shagging! Not."

"I'll see you when I get back." She grinned.

"If you _ever_ get back."

"You have a point."

"Okay then, I'll catch you later girl." She hugged me and I hugged her back - trying not to picture where her body had been.

I turned to the stairs, but she caught my arm last minute.

"Hey Jazz? I wanted to say thanks. Again. I mean, I never would have had this if it weren't for you. My life is better now, because of what you did for me."

I squeezed her hand, "I'm glad I could make you happy."

She sighed happily, "You made me happy by giving me Bronson - who makes me happy. I've never been so happy. Really."

I grinned at her, "Your welcome. Now get your naked butt in there before Bronson has to come out and spank you!"

"Ooh, I think I'll wait a little longer out here then." She laughed but re-entered the bedroom and locked the door for safety.

I was happy for her. Ecstatic even. That I could give her something she deserved.

But, truthfully, all I could think about as I walked down the stairs was _shagging_.

Sex. Sex. Sex.

Sigh.

_Fuck me sideways and pray for a good journey home_.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you guys back?" Kellan knelt by the car window as I adjusted my seat. Taylor was asleep in the passenger seat beside me, his head rested on a pillow Kristen had given me.

"Your not sober enough to. I'm fine, Kellan."

He frowned. He wasn't as drunk as earlier, but he wasn't exactly _walking-in-a-straight-line-material-either_.

"Honey, you don't know the roads around here." Ash leant against Kellan's shoulder, stooping down to peer inside.

"I know them enough. It's not that far anyway. It's further to the bar, but Kristen lives quite close to Taylor. I'll be fine guys."

They stared at me for a long moment before Kellan sighed, "Okay then. Text us from Taylor's phone when you get home."

"Will do."

He kissed my forehead and squeezed my hand before staggering to his feet, Ash pecked my cheek and promised we would meet up before I went back to the UK.

They were the last people to say goodbye to. I had exchanged number with all the others previously and said my farewells, fervently hoping that I would see them all soon again.

I made more than friends tonight.

"Bye guys!" I called out the window and honked the horn twice as they all waved from the drive.

My eyes kept flickering to my rear view mirror until I couldn't see them anymore as I drove carefully down the road back home.

The journey wasn't very long and as it was so late, the roads weren't very busy either. Maybe it was my driving that woke Taylor in the end.

He groaned from beside me and I glanced nervously over at his form.

"Taylor?" I asked softly, eyes flickering back from the road in front of me to him, "Baby? Do you need to be sick again?"

Peter had provided the car with a plastic bag just encase.

I don't know how long Taylor would beat himself up for if he defiled his car.

"No," he croaked weakly, bringing his hand to his head, holding them there like his head was about to explode, "Water…"

"Oh," I was sure I saw a bottle in here somewhere. I slowed and the movement made something roll to my feet, I bent to blindly grab the bottle.

It was water. I unscrewed the cap awkwardly and handed it to him which he guzzled like he had never seen water before.

"Thanks." he sighed leaning back against the pillow.

He looked much better - not as pale and sickly as before. More sober as well. But from the way he had his eyes squinted shut in pain, I could tell that expelling everything hadn't really done him too much good.

_Let the hangover festivities begin_.

Because, that was exactly what it was. He had puked his guts up, and now his body was reacting to the alcohol that had been absorbed into his system.

Man, he was going to be one helluva grouchy son of a bitch tomorrow.

"Headache?" I asked softly. Talking too loud would just really push the limits for him.

"Yeah…"

"We're nearly there. I'll get you some painkillers."

He was quiet for a moment and I considered that he might of gone to sleep, when he took my free hand gently in his cool, clammy ones.

"How did a guy like me, ever manage to get a girl like you?"

"Couldn't I say the same thing?" I smiled meekly over at him.

"No. You're not like me. You're…kind, loving…gentle. And I'm…"

"Exactly those same things. Which is another reason why we belong together," I continued before he interrupted, "Your everything I've ever wanted Taylor and _more_. You may not see yourself in that way, just like I don't see myself in that way. But _we_ see each other in that way, and that's all that counts."

He agreed finally, "I guess."

"No, you don't _guess_. You know it."

"I know that I'll never stop wanting you."

I was beaming to myself secretly as I pulled into his automatic garage.

"Just the same as how I feel for you then," I parked the car and unbuckled myself before turning to him. He was leaning against the pillow watching me through tired, bloodshot eyes. He smiled the tiniest when I locked eyes with him.

"Hey," I leaned over to him, "I love you, okay? You and only you. I mean, why else would I put up with your crap?"

He gave a half hearted chuckle and brought his hand up to caress my face.

"I love you too."

"Good." I kissed him gently on the lips and then his forehead.

"I love you more than you know." I heard the faintest of whispers just before I shut the door.

* * *

After grabbing him two Advil for the night, getting him upstairs wasn't all that hard seeing as he could support most of his weight now. We had to be careful encase we woke up Debbie and Dan, but luck was with us and we made it to his disgustingly neat bedroom successfully.

I undressed him as he sat on swaying slightly on the edge of his bed, down to his boxers before helping him into bed. I went to get his phone from his jean pocket.

"Wait!" He whispered in the darkness, "Your not…leaving are you? Stay with me, please."

"Shh, baby," I knelt by his head, "Of course I am. I'm just gonna text Kellan to tell them we're home safe and sound. I'll get in bed in a minute. Just go to sleep."

He nodded slowly and snuggled under the sheets.

I text Kellan and left the phone on the side, not bothering to wait for a reply. I was too tired for that.

I went round to the other side - otherwise known as _my side of the bed_ - and stripped off my jeans, shirt, socks and bra, leaving my vest top and girl boxers on and slipped into bed beside Taylor.

I didn't want to make him uncomfortable by wrapping myself around him like I did usually, so I scooted closer, so my side was pressed against his and twined my fingers with his.

I dreamt of a little black haired boy that night.

* * *

**I know you want to skin me right now, but please review it anyways?**

**ALSO - about the whole 'deleting the story shit' - I have decided to keep on uploading on FF just for you guys who might find it difficult at the moment to get onto the website the wonderful *SethIsSnappysGirl* pointed out. But i WILL be uploading one FloorOne (just Google it if you wanna check it out) for my back up, encase it really does get deleted in the end AS WELL AS on FF. **

**I havent uploaded yet on FloorOne, cause my main concern was getting it out here on FF as quick as possible for you sexy people to read, but I will do it tomorrow or as soon as i am next free, because right now i am off my head with sleep deprivation and i have school tomorrow. FML.**

**So check out my page regularly to see when I have posted the link. NOTHING NEW WILL BE ON THERE THOUGH, so dont be suprised! It'll be just the same as on here!**

**Thank you for sticking by me through thick and thin. I really owe you one.**

**XO.**


	12. Bedroom Banter

**AW COME ON GUYS! EIGHT REVIEWS?!**

**Do you really hate me that much, or is it my writing that has turned suckish? :( I remember the good ol' days when you ALL used to review...but now it seems like it was just a dream....**

**Okay, that was a little melodramatic, but hey.**

**This chapter isnt as long as the last, but I did update sooner like I said.**

**I do wish you guys would review it though, it keeps my spirits high when I see your funny reviews that never cease in making me laugh.**

**If I get less than eight reviews on this chappy I think i'm gonna seriously consider not bothering, cause you guys are the driving force of me writing, and if I dont have a driving force, then I dont have anywhere to go, do I?**

**BIG THANK YOU TO THE PEOPLE WHO DID REVIEW. I LOVE YOU AND WILL MAIL YOU SOMETHING RELATED TO TAYLOR LAUTNER SOON! ;)**

I woke up at about eight the next morning and slipped out of Taylor's heavy arm before padding back to my room and climbing under the made sheets.

It was kind of a routine for Taylor and I, seeing as his parents didn't really know the _full_ extent of our relationship (although I was positive they knew _something_ was going on), so depending on who's room we were in, the other person would have to wake at eight - on weekends, seven on weekdays - and slip into their own bed, just before Debbie came in, placing our morning juice on the bedside table.

Of course, soon enough, I heard the small footsteps coming down the hall, stopping at Taylor's room first and then creeping into mine to place my juice beside me before slipping out of the room and back down the hall.

I waited for a moment longer, before hopping out of bed, grabbing some spare Advil I kept in my handbag and my Tropicana and quietly making my way back to Taylor's room.

He was sleeping like the dead of course. Mouth partly open and snoring lightly. He _had_ moved though. To my side of the bed. The sheets pulled right up to the top of his head making him look like a little baby in a blanket.

I suppressed the urge to take a photo of him and climbed into his warm side of the bed instead, placing the Advil and my drink next to his own before snuggling in beside him.

I could have definitely slept longer. Waaaaay longer. But I was awake now, and once I'm awake. I'm _awake_.

I rolled to my side so I was facing Taylor and scooted a bit closer to him, so my chest was touching his, at the same time, accidentally pressing my cold feet to his iron thighs.

He jumped and whispered something in his sleep before reaching for me unconsciously and winding his arms around my waist, curving me against his smooth skin.

I yawned and settled in deeper to his embrace.

"Are you asleep?" A sleepy voice asked suddenly, breaking through the silence and making me jump.

I swear he got some sick satisfaction out of doing that to me.

"Are _you_ asleep?" I retorted and then looked up at him to find he still had his eyes firmly shut.

"What kind of question is that? Of _course_ I'm not asleep." He cracked open one eye and gave me a sleepy/hung-over smile.

"You asked me the _same_ question."

"Yeah, I know, but-"

"Wait a sec. This is gonna turn into one of those stupid bickering things that always end up in us grinning at each other." I interrupted him.

He smiled, "How'd you guess?"

"Some of us have a brain that _works_ in the morning." I gave him a pointed look.

He grunted, "Mine feels like scrambled eggs at the moment…"

"That would probably have something to do with the excessive amounts of alcohol you consumed last night," I said as reaching for his juice and Advil, "_Or _should I say, _expelled_."

"Oh shit. I didn't barf on you did I?" He looked mortified as he took the pills from me, gingerly propping himself up so he could swallow them.

"No. Just missed. Good job you've got such good aim." I snickered.

"Man, that is _so_ embarrassing. I don't remember _any_thing until…" he thought hard for a moment, "…until we arrived at the bar with Toni…and I remember Ashley attacking you…and me promising you that I would _punish you when we got home_?" It came out as a question.

"Yeah. Something along the lines of that."

"So, how much punishing did I do then?"

I held up my index finger and thumb to form an silent '0'.

"I'm sorry…"

I waved off the apology and took his hand, "Don't be. I wasn't in the mood for it anyway. Pretty tired from lugging your heavy butt everywhere," I winked at him.

He smiled tiredly, looking like he was about to fall asleep again, before he gasped - the loud noise making himself wince, "Fuck. I didn't puke in my car did I?"

I told you he would beat himself up.

"No. Lucky for you. Kellan and Ash offered to drive us home, but I said I could drive seeing as it was only down the road and it wasn't busy. You were pretty much asleep for the whole thing. And _no_, you didn't defile anything else apart from Kristen's bathroom…"

He sighed and smiled at me fondly, "You're the first person I've let drive my cars."

"I'm touched."

"Seriously. I wont even let my Dad drive them. They're like my babies."

What is _with_ the topic and _babies_?

"Well maybe you shouldn't get so drunk and then I wouldn't have to drive them for you."

"No, I don't _mind_. 'Cause I trust you."

"Okay, now I am _seriously_ touched."

"Where?" He quirked a black brow at me.

_Even when he's hung-over_…

"In my _heart_! You moron!"

He groaned, "Shh! Too much noise! I cant take it!"

"You brought it on yourself."

"Of course I did," he gave a poor impression of my voice, "_Oh Taylor, it's all your fault! I'm right, your wrong! Even when we did this…blah, blah, blah…_"

He chuckled quietly and I smacked him in the chest.

"Right. That's it. You can fend for yourself today." I playfully glared at him and crossed my arms tightly across my chest.

"I'll just get mom to help me." He retorted smugly.

"And then she'll ask _why_. And you'll have to tell her its because you have a bitch of a hangover from last night when you got completely _trashed_."

Once again.

I was right.

* * *

"How long does it take for you to make a sandwich?" Taylor appeared in the kitchen doorway, leaning heavily against the frame - his hair was everywhere, his slacks were on back to front and he looked like he could have fallen asleep on the spot.

I tried not to laugh I swear.

"You should be in bed, mister." I gently scolded him before turning back to our lunch.

"I _was_. But then I thought 'Who takes ten minutes to make a peanut and jelly sandwich?' so I got out of bed to make sure you hadn't been…abducted or some shit like that." He shrugged away from the door frame and shuffled loudly over to me, his body hunched instead of in his usual straight posture.

Good job he had so many abs to keep him up right.

"Jesus Jazz. Have you got and OCD with sandwiches that you never told me about?" He watched me with wide/sleepy/amused eyes.

"No…I just have to have the sandwich perfect."

"What do you think and OCD is? You must have been spreading that peanut butter for about five minutes now…"

"For your information, I _haven't_," I sniped back, "I just have to have the jam and peanut butter on every available surface. I mean, don't you just _hate_ it when someone makes you a sandwich and only puts the filling in the _middle_ and not all the way up to the crust? I mean, who wants a mouth full of bread? If I _wanted_ bread then I would have asked for a piece of bread! Not a sandwich…"

I was rambling now.

I cleared my throat somewhat embarrassedly and peeked up at Taylor who leant against the counted beside me.

He was staring at me like I had grown a third eye.

"You…_freak_," he sniggered, "Who does that?"

"Me. Obviously." I rolled my eyes and cut his ass of a sandwich in half and placed it in his awaiting hands before picking up mine.

He was still chuckling when we got up to his bedroom.

"Despite the whole 'sandwich-freakiness-shit', this does look pretty good." He allowed as he slipped back into bed.

"I told you. Of course it looks better! You know why? Because it actually has something to sandwich it together!" I huffed and Taylor started to snicker again, "I mean, it's like when you buy a bag of crisps-"

"Crisps?" He asked through a mouthful of food.

"Yeah…Oh dear God, please don't tell me you don't know what crisps are!"

It was a sin to say the least.

"No! I mean, well I've _heard_ of that word loads. But I'm not sure the way you mean it, is the same way that I mean it…"

"Okay, crisps are those circular shaped potato snacks that are packed with fat but are like orgasms in your mouth-"

"You mean _chips_?"

"No…" I sighed, laughing a little, "Chips are those long thin rectangle things that don't snap and crunch when you squish them in your hand. The things that McDonald's sell. And KFC…and Burger King…-"

"No, no," he disagreed lightly, turning more to me and getting more into it, "_Your_ talking about _fries_ now."

"No, I'm really _not_."

"Yes you _are_," he carried on before I could interrupt him, "Wait, we _are_ talking about the same things, but we just say it differently. Okay, so in England you say _crisps_ for potato snacks but in America, we say _chips_. Or potato chips. And when _you_ say chips in the UK, we say _fries_. Get it?"

"Oh yeah…" I laughed, "I thought my brain was all scrambled."

He laughed, "It _is_."

I mock glared at him, "Watch your mouth or I'll take my perfect sandwich away from you."

He laughed and started eating it before I considered it.

"So, what else to we say differently?" I ventured after a moment.

"Hmm," he chewed thoughtfully, "Pasta."

"The way you say it is really cute though," I pointed out, "_Paasta_. Not _pas-ta._ More smooth."

"Okay," he chuckled, "Give me some more."

"…_Da-ter_." I started.

"D_ar_-ta. _Data._" He countered in his cute American accent.

Tomato, "_Tom-ar-toe_."

He snickered before saying, "_To-may-to._ You freak."

I smacked him lightly on his bare stomach.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Unless you want to have a look what PB and J looks like half-digested." He warned.

"Okay," I moved my hand away, smirking, "I'm pretty good, but thanks for the heads up."

He chuckled but reached out and took my hand, "So…now we have established that not _all_ the words we say are the same and that I could _potentially_ vomit on you if you hit my stomach…" he chuckled again, "Why don't you tell me what I missed last night? I cant remember you meetings the guys…"

I shrugged, "Shame. It was pretty funny really. Everyone was so nice to me. Especially Ash and Kellan…although, er, I don't think _you_ really approved of that…" He bristled immediately.

"Why? What did he do to you?" He tried to sit up, but I pushed him back easily and he didn't put up a fight, "I swear to God, if he touched you-"

"Will you shut your trap for a second? Nothing happened. We were all just joking and he was pretending to show an interest in me and you bust your nut and threw yourself across the table and…um, tried to strangle him. Quite successfully I might add."

"No way," he laughed, "That does sound reasonable, though I might have to apologize later…"

"He was pissing you off on purpose, so none of us really expect an apology. _And_ he nearly urinated on you while we were having our bonding session in the bathroom."

He flexed his brows suggestively at me, "We were bonding in the bathroom?"

"Yeah. In the _Jasmine holds Taylor's after he hurls in the toilet and cries himself to sleep_ kinda bonding."

His face fell.

"I cried? Man, that's _gay_."

"I would have cried if I just went through what you did."

He shrugged, "I guess. But it's still gay. I _never_ cry."

"You cried the other day when we watched _The Last Song_," I pointed out, "_And_ when I kicked your ass. And the other night when you had a nightmare-"

"Okay, okay! I _cry_. Jeeze, everyone cries…" He muttered embarrassedly.

I giggled at him, "You just said that you _never_ cry, so technically you just completely rinsed yourself."

He mock glared at me, "If I wasn't feeling so much like pure _shit_ at the moment, you would be over my knee with a tanned ass right now."

"I'm sure."

He winked at me, "So what else happened? Did you drop Toni off on the way back?"

"Not…quite. Let's just say her and Bronson got quite…erm, _friendly_ and I was lucky enough to be the one to walk in on them having some _friendly_ action in one of Kristen's rooms. Lucky me, right?"

His shocked face turned distorted in seconds, "That's gross."

"Tell me about it," I rolled my eyes, "She said she would crash with him, so I left her there - her exchange wouldn't care. She has Simon."

"I feel her pain," he sympathized.

"And my eyes felt pain when I saw what I _saw_," I laughed, "But she's happy. So I'll live with it."

He shook his head and brought my hand to his dry lips and kissed it tenderly, "Your fucking amazing, did I ever tell you that?"

"A few times last night." I grinned.

"Oh God," he moaned and laughed at the same time, "What did I say this time?"

"Nothing bad." I smiled to myself.

* * *

Debbie checked in on Taylor to see how he was feeling (he had told her earlier that he had the flu) and wasn't the least bit surprised to see me sitting next to him, clad in a one of Taylor's sweaters and some pyjama shorts I had hastily thrown on.

Taylor and I weren't touching of course, but we were in the same bed - and she didn't seem to mind.

Which was a good thing.

Or a bad thing.

Good, because his parents obviously knew about Taylor and I being _together_, and had accepted it easier than I ever thought parents could (hopefully my parents could do the same).

Or…maybe it was because they were used to seeing a girl in Taylor's bed.

Oh God. That was it, wasn't it? That's why Debbie wasn't surprised when we turned up muddy the other day, or when she let it pass when Taylor had slipped up about us making out.

I swallowed my unease as I watched her feel Taylor's forehead before handing him a cool flannel.

I could ask him, but I knew that would raise every unnecessary argument between us, that we had never had, but would _potentially_ have. Everyone knows guys hate it when their girlfriend asks about previous girls and vice versa.

I would feel uncomfortable if _he_ asked me, so why should I put him in that position?

I knew how popular Taylor was with the ladies - everyone in the world knew that. Every trending topic in every magazine would be of him with a new chick hanging off of his arm, making girls all across the world green with unnecessary envy.

Had he slept with _all_ of them?

Had he brought them all home to meet his parents?

Had he given them a side of his bed - which we lay in right now - and let them call it _their_ side?

Just like me?

I would _never_ and _have_ never done anything like that.

And those…_often_ times when I _have_ caught myself a guy - it would be back to his place.

Never mine.

I held back the disgusting urge to ask him and snuggled deeper into his side.

"Man," he chuckled lightly, pulling his fingers through my hair now we were by ourselves again, "I may be an actor, but doing that in front of my mom is probably the hardest thing to do."

"She believed you though. Maybe you are sick…" I felt his forehead - it was slightly warmer than usual. Probably just the alcohol still in his system.

"Nah, I don't think so…I mean, if I was _really_ sick, I wouldn't be able to do _this_-" he rolled his heavy body on top of mine and caught my unexpected lips in his halfway only releasing them so he could slide the tip of his tongue from the corner of my mouth to my ear, where he started to nibble it. And lick it. And moan in it-

"Taylor," I pushed him gently away, but it was like pushing a brick wall.

Completely pointless.

"Wait. I don't think your in a…fit state for _that_. I don't want you to puke on me, cause that will really kill the mood."

"Baby," he nuzzled at my neck and my hands automatically slithered around his broad smooth back, "I'm fine. I'm _fine_. I made a promise to you last night about how I would punish you _bad_ when we got back - and I broke it." He pulled me up so that he could tug off his sweater that I was wearing, so now I was only in a vest and pyjama shorts.

"Now I'm not one to break my promises, and if I do, I have to make it up. So that's what I'm gonna do," he bit me hard on the love bite I still had from him and I released a breathless squeak.

He pulled my tank top off next and started to place wet, open mouth kisses across my bare breasts, leaving shiny marks on them.

"Just don't punch me in the stomach," he smiled against my breast and looked up at me with those irresistable chocolate eyes.

And I. Just. Couldn't. Resist.

Every spot of reluctance I had in touching him, holding him, and giving him what he wanted, flew out of the window and I let him undress me, throwing my clothes to the floor followed by his.

Seconds later he was embedded deep within me, not letting me catch my breath, before forcing our bodies to move as one.

As much as my body was part of this as much as his was - if not _more_ - we both knew deep down that this was more for Taylor than I. _He_ wanted this more than I did, and I knew how much he wanted it so I gave it to him.

Crazy things you do for love, huh?

I would never tire of having sex with Taylor, and I was sure he knew it from the way my nails clawed his back raw as he slipped in and slid out of me with ease, gentleness and _need_.

As long as he _needed_ me. I would give it to him.

Apparently, he broke a promise last night, and this was him making amends. Our bodies writhing as one - _was for him_.

But the driving force was for _me_.

He ground his groin against my pelvic bone, creating more friction than ever before, his _weaker_ arms pulled my chest tight against his, letting me feel every contour of his sweating body against mine.

He rolled his hips against mine again and pulled at my hair.

Telling me he really knew what I _liked_.

For once, no words were spoken - it wasn't like there were many in the beginning - the only sounds that passed both our parted lips were the frequent moans, breathy gasps and grunts as he pushed deeper and deeper into me.

Until we came. _Then_ we were screaming each others names.

He didn't roll off of me straight away. He held me for a while. Held me as we calmed our erratic beating hearts and our short gasps for air.

Once that was over , he looked up at me with a smile on his face.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For giving yourself to me."

_So he was thinking the same…_

"Your welcome."

He smiled and then I smiled and he kissed me and I kissed him back, before he rolled off of me gingerly - which made me really consider that he wasn't very well after all - pulling the sheets we had kicked off around his naked body and snuggling down for a good nights rest (despite it being late afternoon).

"You should put on some pants encase your mum comes in."

He yawned and nodded, but didn't make a move to get out of bed, so I slipped out and got them for him, chucking them on his head before he pulled them off and tugged them on under the sheets, not bothering to get up.

He fell asleep while I went on a treasure hunt for my clothes, finding the sweater on his desk, the vest at the bottom of the bed and the pyjama pants on the floor at end of his bed.

I yawned, feeling a little sleepy myself, as I bent to grab my pants.

At the same time my finger brushed something cool and glass-like.

I frowned thinking that Taylor shouldn't have glass under his bed, as someone could easily stand on it. I thought maybe it was a picture frame which had been accidentally kicked under there and thought to move it someplace which wasn't dangerous.

It was bigger than I thought, but it _was_ like a framed picture.

Which I horrifyingly discovered, was not _one_ picture. But lots. A whole fucking collage.

Of girls. Women. Half naked.

I stared at it for a long moment, not really sure what to make out of it. At first I thought that this was obviously something guys did - not that I really knew - keeping pictures of half naked women under their beds for those lonely nights…

Even if the small cut out pictures _were_ framed.

But then I saw the little message at the bottom. And I knew I was completely _wrong_.

* * *

_For my main man._

_Just a reminder of all the good times we've had._

_Don't you forget it bro, cause I'm sure _they_ wont forget you!_

_Evan._

I read it. Over and over and over before staring back up at the collage of women.

There were so _many_, I was lost in a sea of bare flesh, false eyelashes and perfect bodies.

Taylor had slept with all of these women.

My stomach was clenching painfully, but I ignored it and continued to stare at the picture.

It was just of the women, but there was a glimpse of the background behind them as well more than a few of them lay sprawled dirtily across white fluffy beds, with everything hanging out and for a moment my eyes flickered to Taylor's white fluffy bed and then back to the picture.

Bed. Picture. Bed. Picture.

The large frame slipped from my fingers, landing on the spot where I was laying not ten minutes ago, making love to Taylor.

The bed these whores lay naked on.

The bed _I_ lay naked on.

The bed _he_ had had sex with them.

The bed _we_ had sex.

I couldn't see the whole bed. But I looked enough like Taylor's to make me want to pick the picture up and smash it over his head.

I gripped the frame again but then dropped it back to the bed - pushing out the thought of severely harming him whilst he slept, completely oblivious that his _girlfriend_ had just discovered her worst nightmare.

My stomach rolled again and I continued to ignore it a I threw my bottoms back on, cast Taylor one last glower before stalking out his room and into my own, leaving the picture on his bed to know exactly _why_ he wouldn't wake up to find his girl- _me_ beside him.

I rubbed at the stinging sensation in my eyes as I slipped into my own empty bed.

I never cried. Especially over a boy.

But Taylor wasn't just _any_ boy. He was _my_ boy.

Or so I thought.

But a tear slipped through my closed lids, followed by a few more, which turned into full blown sobbing.

Taylor had hurt me. He had confirmed my worst dreams.

_He _had made me cry.

* * *

**AW HELL NO! Haha.**

**You guys will just have to review and see if I pop out another one, huh? ;)**


	13. Instant Message Me

**READ BITCHES!**

**Just wanted to say....**

**TWENTY-ONE REVIEWS? FROM EIGHT? COME ON GUYS! WHAT IS GOING ON?**

**I dont want you guys to just review cause i'm nagging you - although it really made me ecstatic to see that you did. But just do it, because...you wanna, i guess :D**

**This chappy is short, but gives answers. Just reading your reviews made me squeeze it out that much faster - I WAS EVEN WRITING WHEN I SHOULD HAVE BEEN REVISING FOR THAT GOD AWFUL EXAM I TOOK TODAY!**

**So give me love. ;)**

**READ THE END MESSAGE!**

* * *

Soft knocking woke me up.

I grumbled in semi-consciousness and rolled onto my stomach.

"Jasmine…"

I groaned and snapped my heavy lids open, immediately yelling a loud, "WHAT?"

I gasped and slapped my hands over my mouth, as I realised.

I wasn't in my bedroom.

That wasn't my step mother calling my name.

And the person who's voice it _was_…

I was in a mood with. A very _big_ mood.

Taylor.

I stayed quiet for a moment, praying he hadn't heard me wake up - but I wasn't in luck.

"Baby. Please. Come talk to me." He said softly on the other side of the locked door.

I gave him the middle finger - even though he couldn't see - and checked the time, it was ten-thirty in the morning.

_All that crying was tiring…_

_Tell me about it hun,_ my conscience agreed.

_Where the hell did you come from? You haven't been here in like…ages! Is this just some one way thing? You come and go whenever you want, but I get no say in it?_

_I come and go whenever _you_ want. I'm your conscience you silly bitch. I give you what you want most. Your sad at the moment and you want to be comforted, so voila! Here I am!_

_What about all those other times when you just get on my nerves?_ I asked internally.

Children and adults, don't try this at home. It could possibly lead to insanity.

I mean, look at me.

_You were pissed, so I am naturally pissed. See, if you _wanted_ me to not be pissed and annoying like _you_ were, then I wouldn't be. It's all up to you._

_Gee, thanks for the heads up._

_No problem._ She grinned.

I rolled my eyes and slipped out of bed as quietly as I could. Still ignoring Taylor.

"Honey, I know your awake, I heard you," I stopped in my tracks and whispered _SHIT_, "_And_ I just heard you whisper _shit_. I'm not deaf."

And I'm not stupid. Or blind for that matter.

Asshole.

So I did the bitchiest thing I could.

I made as _much_ noise as I could as I walked around my room - not doing anything in particular - just to make sure he could _really_ hear me as he so mildly put it, and so that he could know how much I was really _not_ going to talk to him.

"Babe. Don't be like this. I need to explain. Please baby." He whispered from the other side of the door.

I stopped in my tracks and swallowed. I hated that voice.

Hated it because it made my grudge fizzle out just that little bit more.

I took a deep breath and grabbed a piece of paper out of my notebook and a pen out of my bag and wrote:

_I cant. It's not fair. You cant get away with everything_.

I sighed and pushed it under the small gap of the closed door.

It was childish, but I couldn't think at anything else at that moment.

I heard some rustling and then footsteps as he probably went to get a pen, and then there was the faint scratching sound of _him_ writing on the wooden floor.

The note was pushed back under the door.

I opened it and read:

_I know I cant. And I know how bad this looks. But I need to talk to you. I need to explain. I love you._

I sniffed and wrote back:

_I don't know how you could explain._

More scratching in reply:

_I can. I promise. But not like this. If you wont face me yet, could you at least go on MSN? It will be easier. And we can go on webcam if you want. If you want to see me. Because I want to see you. I want to kiss you and make it all better. But you need to trust me first. Can you do that?_

I nodded gently to myself as I wrote back:

_You said you trusted me. So I trust you._

His reply:

_I trust you more than anything. When I woke up and you weren't with me…it didn't feel right. Being with _you_ feels right. I love you more than anything. You know that. Baby, you're my fucking world. I'd fucking kill _for_ you. You really don't know how much I _cant_ lose you, honey._

I stared at the note for a long time, despite everything, I would have to keep it.

Written proof he wasn't just all about sex and alcohol like everyone said.

I rubbed at my face tiredly as I wrote:

_Talk on MSN._

* * *

I dug my laptop out of my suitcase - I hadn't used it since I arrived yet - and loaded it up. Taylor and I had previously spoken about instant messaging if he ever had to get called away for a job or something - which didn't look like it was going to happen - and I had given him my address so he could add me.

I logged on and re-read his words on the note he had given back to me, remembering his words whilst waiting for him to add me.

Third time I was reading the note, a faint chime from the laptop interrupted me.

**TDL06** ( hotmail . com) has requested to be a friend.

I snorted quietly at the word _friend_ and clicked accept.

I waited for a second before an icon at the bottom of the screen flashed - indicating someone was talking to me.

It wasn't Taylor.

***Toni* says**: _Hey girly! _

I smiled in spite of myself and typed back.

**Jasmine says**: _How was it_?

***Toni* says**: _Was what?_

**Jasmine says:** _Don't play smart with me. You know what I'm talking about. You know…your fuck fest with Bronson._

***Toni* says**: _OMG IT WAS SO FUCKING AWESOME! Not only is he GREAT in bed, but he is also sweet, and kind and a total gentleman…I seriously couldn't have asked for a better guy…_

I swallowed.

Her words reminded me of someone sitting not too far from me.

**Jasmine says**: _That's great. You going to see him again? Or do you think it was just a one off thing?_

***Toni* says:** _One off? Yeah. Right. Ha, I'm going out for lunch with him today - soon actually._

**Jasmine says:** _Aw, that's awesome. I'm really happy for you._

***Toni* says:** _Thanks hun. So…how's Tay-Tay?_

**Jasmine says**: _Um…it's a little complicated right now_…

**TDL06** has just signed in.

***Toni* says**: _What did he do? Seriously. He may be all kung-fu and shit, or whatevs it is that he does. But I will seriously kick his butt into next week if he hurt you._

I snorted.

**Jasmine says**: _I'm sure you would like too do that, but I am definitely capable enough to handle myself girl…And it's martial arts btw._

***Toni* says:** _Yeah, but still_…

She left it hanging.

**Jasmine says:** _He hasn't hurt me. Physically. We just need to…talk about a few things…I'm only on here to talk to him actually. We're not talking face to face right now._

***Toni* says**: _That doesn't sound complicated. It sounds like a fucking full blown fight to me. Anyways… this is where I say goodbye…_

Another icon popped up **TDL06 says**: _Hey. I guess it worked, huh?_

I minimized it and went back to Toni for a sec.

**Jasmine says:**_ Bye hun. Thanks for the unnecessary threats. You always know how to make me laugh._

***Toni* says**: _That's me_.

I opened up mine and Taylor's conversation and sighed.

**Jasmine says:** _Yeah. I guess it did._

**TDL06 says**: _Baby, we need to talk about what you saw…_

**Jasmine says**: _Go for it._

I could almost picture him making up some stupid ass excuse.

**TDL06 says**: _I didn't sleep with all of those girls._

**Jasmine says**: _Great explanation. I feel so much better._

**TDL06 says**: _When I mean I haven't slept with all of those girls. I mean I've only slept with three of them._

I stared at the screen with my mouth unhinged.

**Jasmine says**: _Yeah. Right. And I'm God. I bet you've brought at least twenty of them home to meet your mum and dad. Just like me right? And you dubbed the other side of your bed, 'their side' - who's that like? Oh yeah! ME._

**TDL06 says**: _Never brought one home. Which means I never gave them a 'side of bed'. You're the first girl my parents have met._

**Jasmine says**: _Your bullshitting. There was at least twenty-five girls in your shrine. Who slept with the rest then?_

**TDL06 says**: _Evan_.

I laughed disbelievingly under my breath.

**Jasmine says**: _You're a dick, did you know that? Trying to pin this on your best friend. Why'd I always have to pick the assholes?_

**TDL06 says**: _I'm not trying to pin this on Evan damnit! I'm NOT LYING. You think he's this shy, cute, boy that wouldn't hurt a fly. Well, you haven't known him as long as I have. You said you trusted me Jasmine. Well, then trust me when I say that if you want to find yourself a PROPER man whore - go see Evan. I'm almost positive he wont deny it._

I couldn't get my head around it. Seriously.

I had never seen Evan hanging out with piles of women - but that would be because he isn't photographed at even second of everyday.

But still. Sweet, gentle, Evan…

But then again that would sort of explain why Evan's message on the frame was 'all the good times _we've had_'.

Damn.

**Jasmine says**: _What about all those girls that everyone sees hanging off your arm on the fronts of magazines. You've slept with all of those chicks. Haven't you?_

**TDL06 says**: _No._

**Jasmine says**: _Then why, in magazines and tabloids, do they always seem to mention they have?_

**TDL06 says**: _One says they have, then the other says they have because they don't want to seem like they have been left out. When in fact, they're all lying to each other. The few girls I have physically been with wouldn't mention it. Because I know who they are._

**Jasmine says**: _So you're trying to tell me that your not as 'bad man' as everyone says you are? Why don't you just deny the rumours?_

**TDL06 says**: _What's the point? They'll just keep coming up again._

Neither of us said anything for a while.

I revelled in the moment. The moment which made my whole heart feel lighter than it ever would. Discovering your…lover wasn't so promiscuous as you thought he was, was definitely the highlight of the year.

Well, of _my_ year.

**Jasmine says**: _I still cant believe that Evan slept with all those girls…_

**TDL06 says**: _Everyone has weaknesses._

**Jasmine says**: _What's yours then_?

**TDL06 says**: _You._

I sighed.

**Jasmine says**: _I'm not sure Taylor. I trust you. And I forgive you, even though you should have told me about ALL of this sooner but…_

**TDL06 says**: _What, baby? Anything. I'll do anything._

**Jasmine says**: _I think we should get tested._

**TDL06 says**: _What kind of test?_

**Jasmine says**: _Chlamydia and stuff like that. STI's. I know despite everything, you have to admit, you have had your share of girls…_

**TDL06 says**: _No, not really. Just three, like I said. And then you._

**Jasmine says**: _That's not the point. You don't know what kind of things and…diseases you could have got. And we've had…unprotected sex. We don't know what you could have given me._

**TDL06 says**: _I used a condom every time. You're my first._

**Jasmine says**: _Seriously? Don't say it just cause you don't want to be tested._

**TDL06 says**: _Seriously. You are my first._

I exhaled a sigh of relief.

**Jasmine says**: _Oh, that's okay then, we don't need it._

**TDL06 says:** _You've never had it unprotected?_

**Jasmine says**: _No._

**TDL06 says**: _Then that would mean your not on the pill…_

**Jasmine says**: _Your right. I'm not. I've been taking the morning after. Well, not constantly, cause I'm sure it wouldn't do you any good living off it. But when we kinda got lost in the moment. I took it._

**TDL06 says**: _So we need to start using a condom from now on._

**Jasmine says**: _From now on?_

**TDL06 says**: _You said you forgave me._

I smiled.

**Jasmine says**: _I guess I did._

**TDL06 says**: _I am sorry. That you had to find the picture. I knew I should have never kept it._

**Jasmine says**: _I should give it to Evan…_

**TDL06 says**: _Ha, you should._

**Jasmine says**: _I wonder if Eva knows…_

**TDL06 says**: _I'm pretty sure she does. Evan has never been one to keep secrets._

**Jasmine says**: _Oh, well. Cant say we didn't warn her._

**TDL06 says**: _Yeah…but you know just cause you discovered all this about Evan. It doesn't mean that he is a different person. He's still…Evan._

**Jasmine says**: _I know. And I wont hold it to him._

**TDL06 says**: …_Do you still love me_?

I let out a shrill slightly hysterical laugh.

**Jasmine says**: _No._

**TDL06 says**: _Seriously._

**Jasmine says**: _Yes_ _you fucktard_.

**TDL06 says**: _Hey. What did I say about the abusive names?_

**Jasmine says**: _Apologies your highness. Why'd you ask though?_

There was a minute before he replied.

**TDL06 says**: _Cause you hardly ever say it anymore._

**Jasmine says**: _I don't always have to say it. Doesn't mean I don't mean it._

**TDL06 says**:_ It would be nice to hear it as much as I belt it out…_

**Jasmine says**: _I love you_.

**TDL06 says**: _I love you more._

**Jasmine says**: _I still hate you._

**TDL06 says**: _I thought we got over that, honey._

**Jasmine says**: _We did. Weirdly enough. I was actually joking when I said that. But you probably cant see it._

**TDL06 says**: _I can hear you laughing to yourself through the wall._

**Jasmine says**: _Stop listening._

**TDL06 says**: _Okay…_

**Jasmine says:** _Good boy. You know, this MSN thing is kinda fun._

**TDL06 says**: _It is, but I would rather be talking face to face._

**Jasmine says**: _But I was mad at you. I didn't want to face you._

**TDL06 says**: _Why?_

**Jasmine says**: _Truthfully?_

**TDL06 says**: _Nothing less._

**Jasmine says**: …_Because if I faced you then I knew that I wouldn't think straight and just forgive you basically straight away. And I didn't want to do that._

**TDL06 says**: _That would make sense. So…when your angry, that's why you don't look at me..?_

**Jasmine says**: _Yeah._

**TDL06 says**: _Is it the puppy dog expression?_

I laughed.

**Jasmine says**: _Maybe…_

**TDL06 says**: _I miss you…_

I didn't even reply. Just shut the lid of my laptop, unlocked my bedroom door and slipped into his room.

He was sitting on his bed, back resting against his headboard just like I had been previously, his laptop rested on his lap.

He looked up at me and smiled the biggest smile I had ever seen him wear, before shutting his Dell, placing it on the floor and patting _my_ side of the bed invitingly.

I half smiled and slipped in beside him, his arms constricted themselves around my body and pulled me close.

I lifted my face to his just in time to catch his sweet, apology, needful yet romantic and intense full kiss.

He pressed his face to mine, his nose against my cheek, his breath against my ear.

He nuzzled me, in a way that would make someone think that he had forgotten what my face felt like, his arms tightened around me as I melted deeper into his embrace.

A place where I really belonged.

* * *

**OKAY GUYS SO I AM OFFICIALLY BETA-ING NOW! YAAAAY. PASS IT ON, OR BOOK ME OR WHATEVS FOR WHEN YOU WRITE YOUR STORIES IF YOU WANT. I HAVE A CERTAIN PREFERENCE THOUGH SO MAKE SURE TO CHECK IT OUT BEFORE ASKING! **

**OR JUST ASK. HAHA.**

**I'm already kinda beta-ing my good friend Toni's story, but would glady accept more!**

**Hope you enjoyed the chappy! I'll try and get a longer one out next time! :)**

**REMEMBER, REVIEWS = UPDATES! MWAHAH**


	14. Mile High Club

**READ PLEASE!**

**OK. So first of all, i would like to say, HOLY SHIT, i am so sorry that this took so long to come out - BUT DO NOT WORRY. My exams are OVER now, (until September) and i can freely work on finishing this story for yall!**

**Honestly? I had major case of writers block with this, and it made me feel like im not really feeling for this story too much now, but i think i just get that feeling when i have nothing to write. SO DONT WORRY. Im not gonna pull this story, even if the feeling does get worse and i end up hating this story. Seeing as you people love it so much, i will continue for you guys to the best of my ability.**

**But im not at that feeling yet, so dont worry.**

**After this story (yes, have got a plan for where this is going to go. YAY.) i have got a JACOB/BELLA story going on. It's kinda how i roll. A Taylor fic, then a JXB, etc..sometimes more JXB because I find it easier to write about those characters. Taylor ones have proven to be difficult as one slip and you can make it sound corny, or not incharacter, as we ARE dealing with a real life person here ; )**

**I cant tell you what happens in my next JXB story (IF you wanna read it) but i can give you a summary (the real summary is different):**

**_Bella Swan met the most beautiful man one day. His name was Jacob Black. Racial disputes lead her to her best friend - Leah, and as Bella finds out, to Jacob as well. But Jacob has a history, that someone at the age of eighteen should not be getting involved in. If he's not a player. Then what is he?_**

**You like? I know its not much. But its just a little summary of what my next story will be AFTER i finish EoH.**

**I will warn you now though, that it does contain racism, as i have made La Push a MUCH different place than in the books, and quite a big age difference between the two main characters, so if your ARE uncomfortable with that (which i know some people ARE) then dont read it. And especially dont read it and then complain.**

**Because thats just plain annoying.**

**Now, here is a nice long chappy to say sorry. It has a little bit of everything in it, so ENJOY. **

**XOXO**

* * *

Life in America was great.

Or as Miley Cyrus - aka the teenage whore, (not that I could really say anything, but what the hey) - would say, _It's a Party In the USA._

Party indeed.

Okay, sure. Taylor and I didn't party _every night_, not in the 'go out and get hammered' kind of way.

But if your thinking about _bedtime_ partying, then yes. We did party every night.

And day.

And morning, and lunch…

I thought our first night of sex was a lot. But honestly? It was nothing compared to how much we were over each other during the day, shredding each others clothes with just the barest amount of privacy surrounding us.

Of course, sometimes we didn't always get away with it. Worst time being before a shopping trip, Taylor decided to go park on the top floor of the open storey car park and have a little 'sexy adventure'.

There was only an empty van on the same floor, so I all too willingly agreed, grabbing Taylor and pulling him into the back seat of the SUV and letting him have his way with me.

An hour later, we were finished and both pulling on our crumpled clothes when the van drove away honking at us.

Much to our - well, _my_, seeing as Taylor found it hilarious - mortification, the guys who were in the van rolled down the window as they drove past giving Taylor thumbs up and hollering: 'You bagged a noisy one there son!'

Taylor bought me a pair of Jimmy Choo's, an Ellie Saab dress and a Valentino bag just to cheer me up, ignoring my grumbling protests.

It did make me feel a lot happier though.

Not as much as the fact we hadn't argued once since that day.

Yes we bickered, but only playfully. And didn't we do that in the beginning anyhow?

I _did_ confront Evan about it privately soon after I had shockingly discovered the news, and found myself _not_ really surprised that he did own up. I spoke to Eva after that about it and she just shrugged and said 'He owned up. We use a condom. He's not whoring around now.'

And that was the end of that.

Taylor and I spent a little more time with Ashley, Kellan and the others in our shared free time. I took Toni each time - seeing as Eva didn't mind - which she was _very_ grateful for, seeing as she got to spend _that_ much more time with Bronson until that fateful day when we had to leave.

Luckily, it wasn't goodbyes for everyone, as Ash and Kellan were coming over to the UK for a Eclipse promotional tour and so I would be able to spend some time with them then.

Three days before my last day in the US, Taylor graduated from high school as well as all the other Valencia exchange students.

I watched him proudly from the audience - beside his crying mother, father and sister - as he strode confidently onto the stage to receive his diploma, dark blue graduation gown flowing behind him.

I gave him is graduation present round the back of the restaurant we celebrated at that night. If you get what I mean. Cue unsubtle winking.

But, its today were on.

The day we all fly back to England.

I would definitely miss America…

"Are you nervous?"

I turned away from the airport runaway outside the plane window I sat beside and turned to Taylor who was watching me curiously.

"I'm fine."

"You don't like flying." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. He knew me too well.

"Is it obvious?"

He chuckled and squeezed my hand he was holding onto, "Not until you decided to break all my fingers."

I released his hand minutely, "Sorry."

"Don't worry, baby," he kissed the top of my head.

"I cant _not_. I hate flying."

"What scares you?" He asked gently.

"I don't know. _Everything_. Terrorists. Getting travel sick. The plane crashing."

He nodded understandingly, "I would have put us in first class, but we kinda have to stick with everyone else. It would be unfair. But if your uncomfortable, I can have a word with the cabin crew to see if they can squeeze us in…"

"Any deprive all these holiday goers a view of Taylor Lautner?" I motioned briefly towards the other people in the air craft, some girls giggling hysterically a few rows down, aware that Taylor Lautner was sitting on their plane.

"Anything for you honey."

"Its okay."

"Well…how did you manage to survive the flight over?" As he spoke, I was aware of the plane rolling forwards to the top of the runway.

I swallowed, "Eva distracted me."

"Bloody hard too," Eva interjected, pushing her face through the gap between our seats from behind, "it's the beginning of the journey that gets her riled. I tried playing all sorts of games with her, but it was useless. In the end, I had to stick my hand down her pan-"

"Eva!" I squealed, clapping my hand over her mouth.

"You _what_?" Taylor gasped.

"We played connect four."

Eva started to grumble something against my mouth, but I pinched her lips together.

"Jasmine. Tell me. I wont be freaked out or anything." He pleaded, his face looked so…_eager_.

Eva bit my hand hard and it fell from her mouth.

Shit balls.

"I fingered her to distract her."

"EVA!" I screamed, covering my face with my hands, pressing my palms to my burning cheeks in an poor attempt to hide my mortification.

"Holy…Shit…" I barely heard Taylor utter from beside me.

I didn't dare open my eyes and repeated the little mantra of 'Oh God, Oh God, Oh God' in my head.

"Jazz. It's nothing to be embarrassed about. I didn't mind." Eva reached between the seats to place an arm on my hand, trying to pull it from my face.

"Jasmine. Baby, seriously. That is probably the hottest thing _ever_." Taylor yanked my hands from my face.

"Your not freaked out?" I whispered, glad no one else was listening to our conversation.

He laughed, "Are you serious? I am sporting the _biggest_ hard on right now from just _thinking_ about it." He said the last part quietly.

I didn't check to see if he was.

I wouldn't have been surprised. Especially with Taylor.

"I actually didn't know you guys did that." He licked his lips and winked at me.

"Best friends? It was only a one off thing." I laughed nervously.

"You got that right." Eva fist bumped me, "And would you look at that! You didn't even notice us taking off."

I swallowed and glanced out of the window, to see the land of USA fading away.

"Thanks Eva." I sighed, talking through the still ever present nerves.

"No problem babe." She leaned back in her seat.

"You know…" Taylor murmured, leaning to whisper in my ear, "I can tell your still nervous, and I can think of _plenty_ of ways to…_distract_ you. Even _better_ than Eva." His hand rubbed dangerously high on my thigh.

"How much better?" I smiled up at him. I wasn't sure whether it was seductive or not.

He grinned at me and pretended to think for a moment, before grabbing my hand and pulling me out of my seat.

I hadn't noticed the seatbelt signs had been switched off.

Wordlessly he pulled me towards the back of the plane, both of us ignoring the flirtatious looks from the women and _girls_ as we headed to the toilets.

The _toilets_.

"Taylor! We cant do it in there!" I whispered loudly.

It was a late night flight, so the majority of people around us slept soundly.

"Don't deny us both this experience. Don't you think it is exciting to have sex in a public place?" he whispered back.

"Yes…" I admitted.

"And…it will be a distraction for you," he licked his lips, "The _best_ damn distraction you'll ever have."

I couldn't resist.

"Meet you in the first cubicle in a minute." I turned to go the other way, but he stopped me.

"Why in a minute? Come _now_."

I clenched my thighs together at the sound of his _alpha_ voice.

"It will look too obvious. Let me just go the other side of the plane and come in from the other side. I'll meet you in there." I pushed him towards the end of the plane, before edging down the aisle and cutting through the next gap through the rows of sleeping passengers, before making my way back down the aisle.

The end toilet was open and I went to open it, before I was roughly man handled back into the small cubicle behind me.

"Wrong one," Taylor growled, before devouring my lips in his hungry, wet kisses.

At some point the managed to close to door securely behind him, making the tight space we were in even _tighter_.

"This is smaller than I thought," I panted and Taylor roughly shoved my jeans down to my ankles, pressing my back roughly against the sink.

He grunted in agreement and promptly hoisted me up so that I was now sitting on the small countertop.

He pushed himself between my bare legs, against my core. I didn't realise he was naked from that region down until I felt his male hair brush my inner thigh and the cool lubricant of the condom on Taylor's hardened penis slip up and down my wet folds.

He didn't even give me a chance to breathe before he roughly pulled me off of the counter, shoving his thick cock into me in one, smooth thrust.

"Ungh," he cried out, gripping my backside in his warm hands as he turned suddenly to press me against the cold door.

The compartment was _so_ small I could rest the soles of my feet against the sink I was previously sitting on, taking some of my weight off of Taylor.

He moaned, keeping one hand on my butt, he placed the other beside my head against the door and pulled out nearly all the way before slamming back into me.

Once. Twice. Thrice.

He was going at it so hard I was afraid we would fall through the door, out in the open for everyone to see.

I was sure he wouldn't have stopped even then.

He grunted and jerked his hips to meet mine again, his pelvic bone slammed against mine, causing the most unbelievably erotic friction ever.

I cried out and twisted my hands through his styled hair, pressing his parted lips to the tops of my breasts.

He bit one breast with his sharp teeth, before lathering the other with his slick tongue, the same time as jack hammering me with his powerful body into the door.

Who ever said men couldn't multitask?

"Oh, fuck, yes, Taylor, oh God-" I panted loosely before being pulled sharply away from the door and to the other small parallel wall, which he slammed me against before continuing to grind and roll his lean hips against mine, thrusting his cock in and out of my slick walls until I just couldn't take it anymore.

"_Yes! Fuck Taylor_!" I screamed, not caring if I woke the whole fucking plane up, as he jerked himself repeatedly into me, pushing me over that cliff and letting me ride my waves of one of the best orgasms I had ever had.

I had obviously set him off as seconds later he was falling with me.

"Baby, God, fuck-" he had moaned so loudly, pounding his hips to mine a few more times before pulsing inside of me, releasing himself.

He grew soft inside me slowly before he collapsed to the small floor space, pulling me with him.

"Holy shit, holy shit…" He panted over and over again, sweat poured down the face and neck, only to be soaked into his half unbuttoned shirt.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." I kissed him over and over, stealing his short gasping breaths.

"I love you too. You were amazing." His reached up to caress my face softly.

"And you successfully distracted me better than Eva," I smiled, gently pulling him out of me and cleaning both of ourselves up.

"I should hope so." He chuckled, zipping himself up and pulling me to a standing position before washing his hands.

I sorted myself out before wrapping my arms around his waist.

"I think we were a little loud."

He grinned at me and kissed me gently, "Even more exciting. Just don't make eye contact with anyone. Especially the teachers."

I groaned, "Shit…"

Taylor went to open the door then, and before he could even take a step outside, someone slammed into the bathroom effectively crushing Taylor behind the door and me behind him before throwing themselves to the floor, head over the toilet bowl and throwing up violently.

It took me a long moment to realize it was Toni.

"Oh my God, honey! Are you okay?" I wet a paper towel and held it against her forehead as she dry heaved into the toilet.

She coughed and gasped for air, flushing the toilet and reaching up for the sink, she splashed water on her sickly pale face, before rinsing out her mouth.

"I'm fine. I'm fine," she took the wet paper from me and rubbed her face roughly with it.

"No your not. Are you travel sick?" I pressed, wetting another paper towel.

She took a deep breath and stood up straight , turning towards me.

"I-" She started weakly, before spotting Taylor still standing shocked behind me.

I glanced at him before giving him a nudge towards the door.

This was obviously a girl to girl moment.

"Go. I'll be out in a moment." I kissed him before pushing him out of the cubicle and shutting the door and turning to Toni.

"I'm pregnant."

My jaw was definitely on the floor.

"What!"

She glanced up at me, her eyes full of tears.

"I'm too young to be a mum Jasmine…"

I shook my head, not in disagreement, but in disbelief. She could not be pregnant.

"You-are-when-who-"

"I'm _pregnant_. I took a test yesterday. It's Bronson's baby."

"Are…are you sure? I mean, this is a really big deal, and you wont see him-"

"I know," she snapped before sighing, "I know. This baby is definitely his. And I am definitely pregnant."

"Did you take a test?"

She nodded, "Three."

"Jesus Toni. What the hell are you going to tell people? Are you going to abort it?"

Her emerald eyes flashed up to mind, "I would never have an abortion."

I sighed and nodded in understanding. I wouldn't have one either.

"So your going to…keep it? Or what?"

She sighed tiredly and shrugged, "Maybe put it up for adoption…I don't know though. I cant tell Bronson this. It would ruin his career and it would be so selfish of me."

I pulled her into a tight, comforting hug and she let out a small sob against my chest, "We'll figure it out. Don't worry, sweetheart."

She nodded and sniffled, before turning around to grab another tissue, "Just don't tell anyone, 'kay?"

"I promise."

It was definitely the most distracting plane journey I had ever had.

* * *

"MUM! DAD!" I squealed, tripping off of the coach and tackling my awaiting step-mother and father to the ground.

Charlotte had been my step mother for as long as I can remember - my mother died in child birth - and she let me call her mum, so it was cool.

"Oh my God! We missed you so much!" They squeezed me back hard, my dad looked as if he would cry.

"I missed you too!"

Despite everything, I was a very family orientated person.

"It felt so weird not having to scream your name in the morning to get you up for school," My dad teased, kissing my forehead.

"Or having to have a cold shower because you used all the hot water," my step-mother added with a grin.

I rolled my eyes at the antics, "Okay, okay. I've only been here not even five minutes and your already teasing me?"

They both grinned at me and squeezed me into another welcome home hug.

"Sweetheart, your absolutely _glowing_," my dad held me at arms length to take a good look at me, "What's the reason for this? Happy to see us?"

"Yes, that and…" I turned to the second coach which had just pulled up, students running over with their parents to introduce their American exchange partner, who stumbled out into the crisp British morning air, heavily jet lagged.

Taylor then stepped out and I sighed.

"…and _him_." My step mum murmured, catching my weakness.

"Really? That's why your glowing? For a guy?" My dad asked.

I tore my eyes away from Taylor grabbing his luggage and turned to my parents, "He's not any guy dad. He's my boyfriend. Taylor."

"Boyfriend?" They both exploded.

"Yes! Now SHUSH!" Everyone was looking.

"Well…congrats kid. We were wondering when we'd see the day you'd bring home a fella." My dad patted me on the shoulder.

"Wait…your _congratulating_ me?"

I could have sworn most parents would have busted their nut.

"We're happy you have a guy. Your kinda at that age now, aren't you sweetie? And its not like we're gonna stand in your way. I mean, your nearly eighteen. You're an adult."

I could feel myself tearing up.

"I love you guys." I hugged them again.

"We love you too, honey…but we do want you to be careful. Just in the sense that this boyfriend of yours doesn't even live in the same country as you, okay?" My stepmother chided.

I swallowed. That was a good point. A point Taylor and I had not discussed of yet.

I wasn't really sure I wanted to.

I nodded, "Okay."

They both grinned at me again, breaking through the slight tension.

"Besides, he is very good-looking." My step mum added, peering over my shoulder to get a good peek at him.

My dad grumbled beside us.

"I'll be back in a second. I'll just go an get him and help him with his luggage." I went to take off, but my dad suddenly grabbed my arm.

"Woah, woah. _WOAH. _Is this where you tell us that your _boyfriend_ is actually your exchange partner too, and will be staying in the spare bedroom next to yours for a _month_?"

Oh. Forgot to mention that.

I sidetracked instead, "How did you think we met each other?"

"Hopefully not in the same _bed_."

My step mum giggled and smacked him playfully and I scowled at him.

"Okay jokester. I'm going to _completely_ ignore what you just said and instead say that _yes_, Taylor is my boyfriend _and_ exchange partner. Yes, he will be sleeping in the spare bedroom beside mine, and _yes_. It is for a month. So deal with it people."

My dad went to open his mouth, but then shut it with a sigh.

I smirked triumphantly and turned to get Taylor.

"Fine. But I want you to be careful. There are a box of condoms in my top drawer in you need them." My father called out to me.

I turned to him. He was grinning and my stepmother looked as if she were about to pee herself with laughter.

"Do I even want to know why you have condoms?" I hissed, glancing around and making sure no one had heard.

"Well…-"

"NO!" I clamped my hands over my ears, "This conversation is officially over. Try to act normal when I bring Taylor over. Please."

I bolted away, my mind wandering back to the fact my dad has condoms in his top drawer.

Serious EW.

"Jazz!" Taylor called me over from the huge crowd of people. He was grinning madly, with his large suitcase in tow behind him.

I smiled at him and let him envelope me into a big, warm hug. He placed a kiss gently on my lips, "I missed you."

I chuckled at him, "The journey from the airport was only half an hour, Taylor. Don't be such a baby,"

He laughed and hugged me tight before releasing me, "I still missed you."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head with a smile, picking up his carry on bag as he grabbed his large suitcase, "Hey, come and meet my parents. They're looking forward to seeing you."

He smile faltered a little, "They are?"

"Sure. I told them all about us already, so you don't need to worry about that," I entwined my fingers through his as we made our way over to my on looking parentals, "I will apologize now if they say something embarrassing. Especially on behalf of my dad."

He chuckled, "Don't worry about it."

As we neared, I could see my parents eyeing our linked hands with a small grin.

"Hey guys. This is Taylor," I started to introduce them, "Taylor, this is my step mum and dad. Charlotte and Tom."

Taylor smiled his infectious smile and shook both of their hands, "It's nice to meet you."

"You too son." I breathed a sigh of relief as my dad smiled back at him.

"I guess, we should head back then," my step mum piped up gently, "I bet you kids are tired as hell."

"You bet." Taylor threw an extra wink in my direction just for extra measure.

Aw, hell.

"Oh, I rented a couple of movies for us to watch tonight if you guys are up for it…" My dad mentioned on the journey back home, "Some horror movie and a this other movie that everyone was making a bug fuss over in Blockbuster. Eclipse, I think. You know, the one where there is that weird sparkly vampire, that girl and this buff werewolf-" Dad cut off and stared at Taylor and I madly as we laughed hysterically in the back of the Jeep.

"What?" He demanded.

"Oh, nothing," I laughed, wiping tears from my eyes as Taylor snickered beside me, "That sounds like a pretty good film actually. Doesn't it Taylor?"

He snickered, "Yes it does Jasmine. I cant wait to see it."

My dad eyed the two of us suspiciously in the rear view mirror for the rest of the journey.

* * *

He did find out in the end. Embarrassingly enough for him.

Taylor and I were watching the screen and my fathers reaction the first time Taylor came on. It was hilarious to see his, "Wow, he looks a lot like you-…Wait. THAT IS YOU!" realisation.

My step mum just stared at Taylor in utter shock as my dad kept on spluttering some crap about 'me dating Jacob Black' and how he 'never realised' or the fact that we could get broken into by angry mobs of teenage girls now that Taylor Lautner was living in our house.

Taylor and I both just laughed it off and my dad seemed to relax.

But still in slight awe, we did continue to watch the movie.

* * *

"Thank you for everything, Charlotte." Taylor smiled at my stepmother as she said goodnight to us outside our bedrooms. Dad was already asleep, having said goodnight already.

"Don't worry about it, sweetie. I'm glad yours staying," she smiled kindly at him and came over to give me a hug goodnight.

"He can stay in your room if you want," she whispered in my ear, "I give you permission. I trust you guys."

I blanched at her, "But what about dad?"

She shrugged, "He wont come into either of your rooms. And…I'll tell him soon enough. He'll understand eventually."

I hugged her again, "Thanks mum."

"No problem. Just…be careful, okay?" She kissed my forehead and padded down the hall to their bedroom.

"Wow," I murmured.

"What?" Taylor asked, pulling me into his arms.

"She just gave me consent to sleep in the same bed as you."

His eyes widened for a moment before he grinned, "I love your mom."

I smacked his chest and he laughed, adding, "Not as much as you of course."

I smiled as I helped him move his stuff into my room.

I knew that much.

* * *

**I have been reduced to begging, because this is how much motivation i need.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE?**

**If you read my A/N at the top of the page, you would have known that i DO have writers block with this story, and your reviews - funny or not - are something that keep me more motivated than ever. **

**I seriously kept on reading them over and over to get this chapter out, because it was stressing me out so much.**

**So, please, review for me and this story. Just to tell me what your thoughts are to everthing, okay?**

**ILOVEYOU. Remember that guys.**

**I got 30 reviews for my last chapter, and anything less than 15 is just going to kill it for me. I dont mean to sound desperate. But i am. Sort of.**

**I heart you guys. SOMUCH.**


	15. Fuck My Life

**SIGH. YES i know it is a short chapter, but i pushed myself hard to get this out for you guys tonight because i'm being ditched at my friends house while the parents go on a business trip until NEXT NEXT SUNDAY, and i knew you would slaughter me if i posted after that.**

**I did promise ya'll.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER, I WAS AMAZED BY ALL YOU AMAZING PEOPLE.**

**Wanna see if we can keep it up?**

* * *

"There is…no way, I am getting on that beast."

"Don't call him a beast! He has a name." I snipped back defensively, my hand automatically reaching up to stroke the smooth muzzle of Prince, who rested his huge head on my shoulder, breathing his hot breath against the side of my face.

"Why would you call your horse Prince?" Taylor asked incredulously, his wide eyes still sizing up my most reliable friend who stood over me.

"Because he looks like one!"

Taylor just snorted.

I huffed and tugged Prince forward another step, towards Taylor.

"Will you just get on the damn horse? He's perfectly safe."

"Then how come you haven't ridden him yet? And more importantly, how come you never told me you owned a pony?"

"Horse."

"Whatever."

"I don't know," I shrugged, "I must have spoken about horse riding at some point…"

"You may have been mistaken for the other riding. You know, the one where your sitting on my cock-"

"Taylor!" I hissed and Prince jerked behind me at the sudden sound.

"You just pissed him off." Taylor pointed to my gelding standing majestically behind me, all tacked up and ready to be ridden and relieved of pent up energy.

"Your pissing me off. Now stop being a damn pussy and get your butt on that saddle!"

He groaned in weak protest but climbed over the fence into the sand school anyway, cautiously approaching Prince who started to shift restlessly on his hooves.

"Don't be scared. Horses can feed off of that and it scares them too." I warned him as I handed him the loose reigns for a moment just so I could get the step to help Taylor up.

"Oh great," he said dropping the reigns and taking another step back (Prince was good enough not to bolt off luckily enough,) "Now there is definitely no way I am getting on him without you going first."

I rolled my eyes at him and took the riding hat out of his hands and pulled it onto my head, fastening the strap under my chin.

I got onto the step ladder and held onto the secured saddle before lifting myself onto Prince's back. I tightened the girth another notch before slipping the toes of my riding boots into the stirrups and nudging Prince into a gentle trot.

Taylor watched for about fifteen minutes from the side as I trotted and cantered Prince around our outdoor sand school, making sure he was fully warmed up before sliding off of my sixteen hand gelding and handing Taylor the hat.

"You promise to not let go?" He asked me as he stepped up to my horse.

"I promise."

Taylor successfully rode a horse for the first time that day.

And guess what?

I was the one who had to coax him off.

* * *

"I don't want to go…" Taylor whined against my lips, tightening his arms around me.

"Jeeze Taylor, its only a day. You'll have fun up in London."

"I don't want to see the sights without you with me. And besides, I wanna take advantage of you in that cute little uniform…"

I smacked his hands away from my white blouse, "Don't make fun of my uniform. English schools arent fun like America. We all have to wear uniform."

"I wasn't making fun of it. I think it looks sexy." He said innocently.

I decided to change the subject before I got too horny.

"Look. I managed to go sight seeing without you. Just. You'll like it anyway," I kissed him chastely again as the American exchanges went to board the coach which would drive them up to London, "I would love to come and show you around. But some people still have to finish school."

He pouted and I laughed at his expression.

"I'll see you after school." I pushed him towards the coach.

"Fine." He huffed, turning on his heel to stalk off towards the crowd.

"I LOVE YOU!" I yelled loudly, laughing at the same time as everyone turned to look at me.

Taylor stopped and turned, his face breaking out into a huge grin. He sprinted back towards me, tackling me in his huge bear hug, lifting my feet well off of the ground he peppered kisses all over my face.

"Love you more, baby." He kissed my nose before winking at me and making his way cockily back to the coach, leaving me all flustered and red faced in my school parking lot.

Holy shit.

If we cant even leave each other without an emotional, dramatic goodbye, how the hell are we going to survive when Taylor has to go home?

I swallowed.

"Jazz," I soft voice pulled me out of my waking nightmare.

I turned to find Toni smiling gently at me.

"Oh. Hey honey." I hugged her briefly for a moment before we started to walk back up to school together.

"I think Taylor's a little obsessed with you…" Toni teased, nudging me in the ribs.

I rolled my eyes and snorted, "Why you so obsessed with me…?" I sang out of tune under my breath.

"Woah. Hold that thought. Let me just go get some ear plugs," Toni covered her hands over her ears.

"Ha, ha. When'd you get so funny?"

"Ooh. Sarcasm."

I laughed, "Only the best."

We were silent for a while as we walked up the path to school.

I wanted to talk about it.

I just didn't know how to bring it up.

"Did you…-"

"No," Toni answered my unasked question, "I'm going to tell them tonight. I hope they'll understand."

I smiled over at her.

"Me too."

* * *

"It was so awesome! I mean, I've been to London before, but I've never gotten the chance to go around London. The London Eye was pretty cool, but it took ages to get all the way round. And I got a few things from Jack Wills as well." Taylor was positively gushing as he clambered off of my bed and went to his rucksack sitting on my vanity stool, he dug through it for a moment before presenting me with loaded Jack Wills bag.

I laughed at his excitement and went to leaf through his purchases before my bedroom door slammed open.

"Jesus Eva! Ever heard of KNOCKING?" I tried to calm my racing heart.

"Nah. I've seen everything before," she shrugged into my room, sauntering over to my small recliner in the corner and plopping down.

"You may as well get yourself comfy too Evan," I sighed, welcoming him in, "Seeing as everyone likes hanging out in my room so much."

He grinned as me and perched himself on the stool.

"So…what we're you bitches up to? Fucking? Again?" Eva so bluntly asked.

"For once…no. Sadly not." Taylor smirked and came to lay beside me on the bed.

I rolled my eyes, "Taylor was just showing me what he bought from Jack Wills."

"Oh. Yeah. Evan went there too."

"What did you buy?" I asked him.

He grinned and pointed to his t-shirt which undoubtedly said JACK WILLS right across the front, "I bought some other stuff too."

"I wish we went. I want some new Jack Will stuff," Eva whined.

"We'll go shopping once we finish our A-levels."

"Do you guys graduate?" Evan asked.

I shrugged, "Not like you guys do. We don't have graduation gowns and hats and stuff like that. I wish we did though. We kinda just have our last day and…leave. For college and university and whatever."

"We do have a big party though." Eva grinned at me and I groaned.

"What?" Taylor asked.

"Nothing. I'm just meant to be hosting the end of school party this year. I though mum and dad would say no and I could get out of it, but they were all for it. It's going to be a nightmare."

"I think it'll be fun. We'll still be here wont we?" Evan asked.

"Yeah. I think the school worked it out like that. We were there for your graduation and you're here for ours. Sort of. Your set to leave the next morning."

We were all silent for a moment.

Just thinking about leaving made us unusually quiet.

Taylor then opened his mouth to say something before was cut off by someone else stepping into my room.

"Holy shit!" I gasped, scrambling off of the bed so I could catch Toni just as she went to throw herself in my arms.

She sobbed into my chest heavily, gasping for air and I momentarily forgot about my other worried on looking guests (and boyfriend) but was more distracted by comforting my friend in need.

"Hey, hey," I hushed her, rocking her against my body as Eva came and stepped up to us, placing a reassuring hand on Toni's shoulder, "What happened?"

"I…I told them…" She choked out, bringing her hands up to her wet, red face.

Oh God. Her parents obviously weren't as understanding as she hoped.

"I…cant…believe I told them!" She heaved, "I told them Jazz…and they," she gasped through another sob, "…they kicked me out! I told them…I was pregnant and they didn't…want me anymore!" She cried.

There were a lot of gasps in the room - Toni obviously didn't care she had just blurted out her big secret - but the loudest one came from Toni as she wrenched away from my embrace.

"I'm gonna be sick," She clamped her hand over her mouth as I hurriedly pushed her towards my en suite. I shut the door behind her and turned to face the wrath of my friends.

"She's pregnant?" Taylor choked out, "With Bronson's kid?"

Well, that just skipped a whole step.

I nodded.

He stared at me wide eyed before flopping back to the edge of the bed.

"Taylor you cant tell him. Promise me you wont tell him. She doesn't want him to know. She told me she wants to give it up for adoption." I pleaded with him.

"But Jasmine! It's his child! He has the right to know!" He argued back, standing up from the bed.

"I know! But its her body the baby is growing in, so its her choice! She's the one giving birth to it! It's not your place to tell him anything!"

"Damn right it isn't! Bronson is planning on flying out her with Ash and Kellan, what's Toni gonna say to him 'Oh, sorry I cant see you right now, because I am currently pregnant with your child and don't want you to find out before I give it away!'" He snapped angrily, stepping forward to me.

I glowered at him, "I know you are sticking up for one of your best friends, but I'm sticking up for mine. You have to see that we have to go by what Toni wants."

"But its wrong." He sighed angrily.

"It does not matter. Its her body. It's her fucking choice damnit!"

I didn't realise we were so close - almost in each others faces - until I felt Eva pull me gently back.

"Calm down guys," Eva advised, "You don't really wanna fight over this do you?"

I didn't answer. I just looked at Taylor emotionlessly.

The angry fire in his eyes softened immensely and he took a step towards me.

"No. I don't wanna fight. I'm sorry," he took my hands and pulled me into his arms. I sighed and buried my face in his warm chest and curled my arms around his body.

"Me too." He kissed my head.

"But you guys cant tell. All of you, okay?"

They promised.

But apparently Toni's parents didn't.

It was round the whole school at the end of the week.

"Who you been shagging lately Toni?"

"Who's the babies dad? Your brother?"

"She must be a whore, if her parents kicked her out!"

"Jasmine! Don't hang around with her! She's tainted with some yobs spawn!"

It had all been too much for both of us.

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP? SHE NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU, SO GO GET YOUR HEADS OUT OF EACH OTHERS ARSES AND LEAVE US THE FUCK ALONE!" I screamed at the stupid fucks of other students as Toni bolted for the toilet, the stress was too much for her.

It had been going on for a week now.

I ran after her as the students finally dispersed, finding her in the toilet sobbing her poor heart out.

"Toni?" I called softly, "Come out honey."

There was a bit of shuffling behind the closed door as she probably grabbed some tissues before the door opened.

"Hey, look don't worry about-"

My sentence cut off in a gasp.

"What?" She croaked, sniffling.

"Toni…your-"

I pointed to her bloody, red soaked crotch. The fresh blood absorbed into her jeans.

Holy shit.

* * *

**Taylor**

I turned my attention away from the tour guide as my phone buzzed in my pocket.

"Hello?"

"Hey man! How's life in London treating you?"

Well, speak of the devil.

"Oh, um, hey Bronson. Yeah, its awesome. How's everything back there?" I moved to the back of the tour bus so I wasn't interrupting anything, but slinked down in my seat so the few paparazzi that lurked in London couldn't snap a shot of me.

They hadn't been successful so far.

"It's good. I guess. We all missed you and Jazz at lunch yesterday. And Toni. I definitely missed her," he pined sadly, "How is my girl?"

"Who? Jazz or Toni?" I joked, trying to pathetically change the subject.

"Toni. Of course,"

I rubbed the back of my neck, "Oh. Er, she's good. I guess. I haven't really seen her round much."

"Oh. Well, I cant wait to see her when I come over. She's gonna be so surprised to see me!" He chuckled excitedly down the phone to me.

"Well, er, man, I don't…really think that's a great idea anymore. I mean, I think she's going through a few things at the moment…" I spluttered nervously.

"But I thought you said you hadn't seen her around?" He shot back.

Fuck balls.

"I haven't. Really. But I just know through Jasmine."

"Well what's wrong with her then?"

"I…don't know."

"Well you obviously do."

"I don't man. Honest."

Jeeze, I may be an actor and shit, but this was going downhill. Fast.

"Okay," I sighed, thinking he had dropped it then, "I'll just have to phone Toni and tell her I'm coming sooner…"

"NO! Don't phone her!"

He sighed down the phone and I knew I had really dropped myself in it, "Why the heck not? Your not telling me jack shit, and I know something is up, seeing as you said that you don't even think it is a good idea that I even come over and visit-"

"It's cause she's pregnant!" I exploded.

There was a pause, in which I really did consider just bursting out with a 'just kidding'.

But the line went dead before I could take it back.

Fuck. My. Life.

* * *

**I know its short, but review anyway? Cant post until i get back, but it doesnt mean that i wont be checking the reviews!**

**LOVE YOU GUYS X *kisses***


	16. My Burden to Bare

READ!

**WOW. I am actually speechless. TWELVE REVIEWS? Great way to start my summer break. :/**

**COME ON GUYS! I SWEAR WE GOT THROUGH THIS! Reviews = updates.**

**And boy, are you fucking LUCKY you got this from me, because honestly? Im not particularly very happy right now.**

**Like what-is-the-point-in-me-wasting-my-summer-break-on-something-no-one-gives-credit-for unhappy.**

**THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU GUYS WHO DID ACTUALLY BOTHER TO DROP SOME FUCKING MOTIVATION FOR ME! I love YOU.**

**Now i'm not gonna beg for reviews, but you have to understand how i feel.**

**Same amount or worse and thats it. Sorry. I'm just not gonna waste my time anymore.**

**I do hope this chapter is enjoyable enough that you DO want to review.**

**x**

* * *

**Taylor.**

I was in deep, deep shit.

Think of the most deepest part of the ocean in the world, filled with _shit_ and then imagine me stuck at the bottom of the pile.

That was where I wanted to hide forever right now.

Why? Oh, maybe because I just blurted out the hugest secret ever, that was _not_ my secret to tell, not just to anybody, but to the only fucking person in the goddamn _world_ who _wasn't_ supposed to know.

Fuck me like a rabbit.

Not only did that happen (you'd think it couldn't get worse) but I just happen to be spending this one night out of THIRTY other nights in a hotel room in London (for the experience. Yeah. Great fucking experience.) and not with Jasmine.

I hadn't told her.

Bronson was potentially on a flight over here right this second.

And my life just turned to hell.

Jasmine was going to dice my balls.

As I lay in the uncomfortable bed that night, I thought over what I could possibly do to save my life.

I definitely could _not_ call her and tell her the situation. I mean, I _could_. But it was just not something you tell to someone over the phone. _She'd probably be more pissed if I did it over the phone anyway, _I thought, _most girls do get pissed with that phone shit_.

Oh God. So if I leave it till tomorrow when I break the news to her face, what the _fuck would she be like then_?

I fell out of bed in my haste to get to my cell which was charging on the table.

Fuck phones. I _want_ to stay alive.

"Hello?" Came her hoarse voice from the other end of the line.

I probably woke her up. But right then, I didn't really give a shit.

"Jazz? I have to tell you something. URGENTLY. I messed up big time, baby. But I swear I didn't mean to-"

"Taylor?" She gasped down the phone, "No. I need to tell you something first…" she broke off for a moment, "…unless your phoning me to break up with me…?"

"NO! Nothing like that, its just today I was-"

"Me first!" She cut me off, "You know everyone has been really hard on Toni because of the pregnancy and everything?"

Talk about being on the same fucking tracks.

Before I could respond, she whispered, "The stress made her have a miscarriage. She lost the baby Taylor."

My life just got a whole lot worse.

"Fuck!" The sentiment was out of total shock and horror at the sudden loss of Toni's child.

But it was also for me. And my near ending life.

"I know," Jasmine sighed down the phone, "I'm at the hospital with her right now. She's so distraught it breaks my heart. Eva is sitting with her right now."

There was a very long awkward pause.

I was tempted to hang up.

"So, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Er, I don't…I really don't think…maybe I should just-"

"Tell me." Jasmine insisted down the phone.

And then it was pouring from my mouth. Just like on the bus.

I really had to get that in check.

"I didn't mean to I swear! He just called and he was asking me all these questions about her and I tried to hide it I swear to God, but then he kept on coming at me and throwing back what I just said to him and threatened to fly over earlier and I told him not to and in the end I just told him! And I didn't mean to, it just came out and I couldn't stop myself or take it back and then he hung up on me and I think he's coming over right now to check. But it has all gone to shit now _this_ has happened!"

I spoke so fast I prayed she hadn't heard it.

But she did. Of course.

"_Who_ is coming over?"

"Bronson." I squeaked.

The pause nearly made me shit in fright.

"You told Bronson about Toni-"

"By accident!" I threw in quickly.

"-and now he is flying over? After she _just_ miscarried?"

Oh. Yep. There it is. The light at the end of the tunnel.

At least I wont die a virgin.

"Jasmine. I didn't mean to. I swear to you on my life." I pleaded with her.

There was another breathy pause, "And he is flying out here right now to see her?"

"Yes. Ash phoned me to ask why Bronson took off for here all of a sudden."

"And did you tell _her_?" Jasmine asked with her pitch raised.

"No. Jazz, I swear I didn't mean to tell it just came out."

I chewed my lip as I waited for what she would say next.

"You better get your butt down to the airport then. Fast."

Yes ma'am.

* * *

After scribbling a quick note in explanation of my disappearance for Evan, shoving it under his hotel door, I flew out of the hotel, called the first cab I could find and waited the torturous _hour_ it took to get to Gatwick Airport.

I phoned Bronson. Multiple times. He obviously didn't have his phone switched on (meaning he was _definitely_ on a plane seeing as he _always_ had his phone on.) After trying to call him for the fiftieth time, my mind seemed to finally absorb the fact that he just _wasn't_ going to pick up his cell and make my life more hellish than it already was.

I phoned Ashley instead.

"Taylor?"

"ASH! What time did Bronson leave for here?"

"_What?_ Taylor, what the hell are you on about-"

"Just tell me!" I snapped, the cab driver gave me the eye in the rear view mirror.

"Um…I don't know what _time_, but I think he left about…_seven_ hours ago maybe? Yeah. It was morning over here then," she seemed happy that she could remember, and I was just relieved that I had _plenty _of time to get the airport, "Hey. Isn't it like really late over there?"

I checked my watch, "Nearly midnight."

"Awesome!"

I was slightly irritated with her enthusiasm, but tried not to show it, "Hey Ash? It takes about eleven hours to get from LA to London, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," she confirmed, "But Bronson isn't flying from LA."

"WHAT?"

The cab driver jumped at my sudden outburst and I resisted the urge to tell him to mind his own fucking business.

"Calm down Taylor. He's flying from New York. He was on tour with me and Kellan when he just…_took off_."

"New York! Doesn't it take _eight_ hours to fly from there to _here_?"

She sounded nonchalant as she answered and I could have screamed, "Hmm. About seven and a half."

I hung up.

"PUT YOUR FOOT ON IT MAN! AND GET MY ASS TO THE AIRPORT!"

* * *

The cab screeched to a halt outside the 'Arrivals' area of Gatwick Airport in a better amount of time I could have imagined.

I hastily threw two fifty pound notes at the grumbling cab driver (he wasn't grumbling when he saw the money) before jetting off inside the semi vacant airport, already calling Bronson's cell as I looked for the arrival gate for New York, ignoring the few people taking photos of my stressed face.

In the end, it wasn't necessary.

"Taylor?"

I turned to the sound of my name being called to find the _one and only_.

"FUCK! THANK GOD!" I threw my arms around the bewildered Bronson in a manly hug, not actually being able to thank my lucky stars enough that I had made it on time.

"Hey, man. What's up? Happy to see me?" He joked as I released him and started to drag him out of the airport.

"Taylor? Hey!" He pulled my arm from him and yanked me to a stop, folding his arms across his chest. Waiting.

_Please don't make me be the one to tell him_.

"Come on," I tried to urge him to walk, "We have to go."

He shrugged me off, "Not until you tell me what's happened."

I sighed and rubbed my face wearily with my hands as I turned to him.

"Taylor? Bro?" He questioned, placing a hand on my shoulder, "Is Jazz okay?"

I nodded and looked up at him.

_Please understand_.

"Bronson. It was the stress. People were picking on her and-"

"On who?" His eyes were blazing with a fire I had never seen before and I automatically took a step back.

He knew _who_.

"Toni," I whispered sadly, shaking my head, "The baby._ Your_ baby. It's _gone_."

I had never seen him cry, until today.

* * *

**Jasmine.**

"Your gonna have to tell her Jazz," Eva nudged me towards room 303, "He's gonna turn up and then Toni wont have any idea that he's here. Could you imagine what state that could put her in if she saw him all of a sudden? She might have a heart attack!"

I took deep breath and nodded, about to march into her room, but chickened out last minute and tried to turn back.

Eva grabbed me and pushed me into the room before I could get anywhere.

"Oh, hey guys," Toni smiled tiredly up at me from her bed, she was lucky enough to get her own room and some privacy.

Finding out the fate of her unborn baby sent her into paralytic shock on the bathroom floor, an ambulance was sent to pick her up, but she was okay now.

Not great. But okay.

"Hey honey," I smiled at her and went to sit on the edge of her bed as Eva took the spare seat by the bed, "How you feeling now?"

"Better," she nodded slightly and then smiled, "I can move my hand now," she demonstrated by squeezing my hand weakly.

"Thank God! I thought there was a definite possibility of an amputation there," I joked and she grinned, too tired to laugh.

"Jasmine," Eva prompted from the other side of the bed causing Toni to turn to her, then to me.

"What is it?" She asked, her eyes already worried.

My heart went out to her. She had already had enough bad news today.

And as much as what I would tell her next _could_ be good news.

It wasn't.

"Toni," I started, not really sure how to tell her, could I just blurt it out? "Taylor made a mistake today, not on purpose. It…it just came out and he couldn't take it back. He phoned me and apologized. He really didn't mean to-"

"Bronson's coming over. Now." Evan cut me off.

"What?" Toni gasped, the sound of her heart rate picked up dramatically from the sound of the monitor beside her bed.

"Eva!" I hissed, then turned back to Toni.

_Shit! Is she breathing? Yeah. I think so. Damn. I think she's going into paralytic shock again. Maybe I should call for help. Where is that fucking red bell? I really don't wanna be here right now-_

"He's…flying…over…now?" Toni wheezed and my eyes frantically searched for something that could help her to breath better.

I grabbed something that looked like and oxygen mask and pressed it over her mouth and nose.

"JASMINE YOU NEED TO TURN IT _ON!_" Eva screeched at me, pointing to the tank it was connected to. I scrambled to twist the wheel so oxygen could flow into Toni's gasping mouth.

_I hope it _is_ oxygen_…

Eva and I watched as Toni took three deep breaths, her heart monitor decreasing slowly in pace.

And this is why I could never be a doctor.

"You okay? We didn't mean to scare you…" I apologized and breathed a small sigh of relief when she smiled weakly up at me, still _breathing_ and covered my hand with her clammy one.

"But…" Eva started gently beside me, "It _is_ true Toni. He's coming over."

We watched her as she seemed to stare off into space for a long time, breathing deeply and evenly. She eventually reached up to pull the oxygen mask from her face so she could speak clearly.

"Why?" She whispered to me, "You said something about Taylor…"

I nodded sadly, "Taylor didn't mean to. He promised he wouldn't, but Bronson being _Bronson_ was managed to get it out of him somehow. He was beating himself up about it so much. I swear on my life he didn't mean to. I _know_ he wouldn't do something like that to hurt you, honey. Taylor's your friend. He wouldn't want to jeopardize your friendship." I explained on Taylor's behalf gently.

She took a deep breath and nodded, seemingly understand the complications.

"What did Bronson say?"

I shrugged lightly, "Taylor said he hung up on him when he found out and then Taylor spoke to Ashley who was with him and said he just _took off_. This is obviously important to him," I looked anywhere but Toni's watering eyes, "…I just wish he could have made it." I whispered.

She closed her eyes and I watched solemnly as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Me too."

Eva fell asleep in no time at all, still sitting in the chair with her arms crossed on Toni's bed in front of her, with her head laying on it.

Toni wasn't asleep. But she kept her eyes closed. Almost as if she didn't want to face the world around her right then, and I honestly _couldn't blame her_.

I didn't move from the spot on her bed, despite the groaning protests of my back and neck from sitting in the same position for a long time.

I held Toni's hand until I heard some sort of commotion outside in the hall.

_What the hell?_

We weren't even in the ER section, so why are people shouting?

I slipped off of the bed and grab the rail for a second as I regain the strength in my legs again. I tried to slip my hand from Toni's weak grip, but still managed to rouse her.

"Where are you going?" She whispered, making a grab for my hand again.

"Just to see what that noise is. I'll be back in sec," I smiled and made my way painfully over to the door, stepping out into the hallway and shutting it behind me.

Aw fuck balls.

"Wait!" I cried, running forward to the small crowd of nurses, "_They're_ with me!"

No one seemed to listen.

I pushed through the stupid twats of nurses watching the brawl outgoing on the floor with security and _them_.

Bronson was lying on his chest, face pressed to the cold hospital floor as a security man pinned his arms behind his back, having quite some trouble in getting him to stop struggling, Bronson yelling in rage, his voice muffled by the floor.

_That_ I expected.

Taylor? I did _not_.

He was lying on his back on the floor not a metre from Bronson's struggling form, a doctor was gripping his wrists, stretching Taylor's arms well above his head as another security man tried to grab his thrashing feet.

I watched as the security guy got far to close and Taylor kicked him solidly in the jaw, knocking him onto the floor as he roared profanities and tried to turn on the doctor who was stretching him.

I couldn't watch anymore.

"EVERYONE BACK THE FUCK OFF! THEY ARE WITH ME!" I screamed as loud as I could, grabbing all the _right_ attention as everyone looked up at me including Bronson and Taylor.

"And who are you?" One of the doctor's stepped forward.

"I've been staying with the patient in room 313." I tried to reply as calmly as I could.

The doctor looked confused but a nurse stepped forward to him, "She's with the girl who had the miscarriage."

I closed my eyes, not bearing to look at Bronson's face.

"Can you please let my friends go please? They didn't mean to do any harm," I pleaded. The security guard who Taylor had kicked in the face grumbled under his breath.

"I'm sorry. But visiting hours are over and these two just waltzed in here and started abusing my staff," one doctor spoke up.

Taylor and Bronson both started to yell in protest but I cut them off, "I'm sure they didn't mean to. This is a very stressful moment right now. My friend Bronson there is the babies father," I lowered my tone to the doctor, "Taylor had to pick him up from the airport as he just landed from America," I softened my tone and gave him my best puppy dog eyes, "Please could just make this one allowance? He has travelled half way across the world. We can discuss the consequences later…?"

The doctor sighed and nodded, "Very well. Just this once," he started to shoo the on looking nurses, "And don't worry about the consequences. I'm sure they acted out of stress."

I smiled, "Thanks Doc."

I watched as the security men released Taylor and Bronson, stepping away cautiously. Bronson scrambled to his feet seconds later, sprinting straight past me and to room 313. When Taylor had got his feet we both ran after him, bumping into Eva on the way.

"What was-"

"Is he with her?" I panted, cutting her off.

"Yeah," she nodded, "That's why I left. It was too…" she struggled to find the word.

"I know."

We all made our way down the lengthy corridor to Toni's room. I peered through the window and held back the tears as I watched Bronson cradle her to his chest, stroking her dark hair with his large hands as her pale hands gripped his arms for dear life.

Bronson's back was turned to me, but I could see by the way it trembled and shook that he was crying.

"I'm just gonna get us some drinks," Eva murmured, sniffing gently and taking her leave for the heart breaking scene before us.

I couldn't bear to watch Toni and Bronson's comforting embrace anymore, turning away from the window sharply I looked up at the pasty hospital ceiling, blinking the tears of sorrow furiously out of my eyes.

There was a prominent sniffle from beside me.

I wiped my eyes as I glanced to my left to find Taylor.

He sat on the floor, his back pressed to the wall, knees up, arms crossed and face buried in the crook of his arm.

And when I thought my heart couldn't break anymore.

I slid to the ground beside him, pressing the heels of my palms to my eyes.

"It was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do," Taylor murmured thickly into his arm. Rubbing his face on it a few times he came to rest his chin on his arms.

"I'm sorry," and I _was_, "It wasn't your burden to bare."

He nodded and turned to me, his eyes were rimmed red, "He had to find out somehow. I was the one who fucked it up in the beginning, so it was my duty to tell him."

"Taylor," I shook my head gently, reaching up to trace my fingers over his weary face. His eyes closed at my touch and he reached out for me, pulling me close to him, halfway across his lap he covered my mouth with his unexpectedly, pulling my lower lip gently between his and sucking on it softly, caressing it with his sweet tongue.

The kiss was everything. Hard, gentle, passionate, tender, needy, distant, and I was confused as to why he was kissing me like this. I mean, of course I shouldn't be surprised that he _kisses_ me all of a sudden. He was my boyfriend. It was normal to kiss me, right?

But he clutched me closer, almost painfully to his chest, now crushing his lips to mine, his hands caressed my face, touching me softer than I could have ever imagined and I realised in my aching chest that he wanted me.

Not in _that_ kind of want. Not the kind of want I was used to feeling with him.

But he actually _wanted_ me. He wanted me with him. He wanted me to stay with him. He didn't want me to leave. He didn't want to let go - not like Toni and Bronson. He wanted me to stay where I was right this _second_.

In his arms.

"I love you Jasmine," he whispered, kissing me hard on the lips again, "I love you so much you wouldn't believe it."

I didn't realise he was crying until I tasted his tears on my tongue.

And then, before I could even _comprehend_ what was happening, _I _was crying too.

And we were smiling and crying and laughing and kissing and we looked like to stupid sappy gay freaks sitting on the hospital floor holding each other kissing each other like it was air to breathe.

But we didn't care.

* * *

**SEE THE REVIEW BUTTON? JUST CLICK IT.**

**NO HARM DONE, SERIOUSLY. :/**


	17. Bonfire Night

**Read? Please?**

**Okay. So first of all, i would like to apologize. For once, not about updating sooner (although i should have) but for the way i addressed you in my previous A/N.**

**I am so happy that all of you DID review and it warmed me to the heart so much, that i knew i had to apologise.**

**Someone did bring up the point that i should just be happy with that fact that people are reading my story, and you know what? I am. Immensly happy. And i'm sorry that i went on a ranting rave about getting reviews. No. I'm just happy that you guys are reading it at all, so thank you. And i love you, okay?**

**But, tbh, i am fucking shocked at how many reviews i got. LOL.**

**Also, i AM sorry that i didnt update sooner, but i had such a hectic week, seeing as my stepmum went into labour and everything...**

**Oh. I didnt tell you guys did I? Shit. Well, er, yeah *rubs back of neck nervously* my stepmum kinda had a baby last week. Lol. Yes, i am FINALLY I BIG SISTER. Big age gap, but who cares? Sophia Arriya Burns, born 10th of August. And she is the CUTEST THING EVER. :)**

**Now, this is a little shitty filler chapter, which i hope you guys dont mind TOO much. But the REAL action is starting in the next chapter.**

**And yes, THAT action too ;)**

**Thank you my darlings x**

* * *

Toni was given the all clear the next morning and released from the hospitals tight confines right next to Bronson, Taylor, Eva and I as we all piled into my Beetle and drove Bronson to the closest hotel where he and Toni would stay (seeing as she had still not been accepted back into her own home. Not that she would want to go back.)

"How long you staying for man?" Taylor rolled down the passenger window to speak to Bronson as he helped Toni into the hotel.

Bronson shrugged, eyeing Toni who was tucked snug under his arm, "A while."

"Kay. Call us if you need anything."

They waved somberly to us as I pulled away and took us home.

It had only been a week later, when we had all been having a coffee in the local Starbucks, when things started picking up again.

"Oh, look who it is," we all turned to the sneering voice to find the one and only.

"_Sara_? What the _hell_ are _you_ doing here?" Taylor stood suddenly, facing his ex girlfriend, flanked by two of the only guys you _didn't_ want to mess with in this small town.

Chavs.

I groaned internally, _oh great_.

And for people who may not know what _chavs_ are, it stands for Council House And Violent.

Huh. Welcome to England.

Sara flicked her stray unnaturally dark locks over her shoulder, "Visiting my cousins," she motioned to the two douche bags behind her as Toni, Eva and I gaped.

"No," Taylor growled under his breath, "Why the hell are you over _here_? Ruining _our_ day."

Sara's cousins sneered at Taylor and I knew I needed to warn him before something broke out.

"_Please_," she snorted, "Ruining _your_ day? Honey, I'm here to ruin your _life_. And your pretty little whore. Just like you ruined mine."

Taylor rolled his eyes, "Fuck you Sara. Get the fuck out of my life. I don't want to see you anymore. Don't you get it? Oh, you probably wouldn't. I mean, if _these_ guys are related to you, you mustn't have a fucking _brain_ let alone any common sense to realise that me telling you to _get fucked_ is me cutting off any form of contact with you. And don't make me tell you again." He spat at her as I, and my other friends, stared at Taylor wide eyed at the manner of how he spoke.

He had never spoke so disrespectfully to a person - a _woman_ - like that before.

But then I consider _who_ he is talking to and I don't really feel any sympathy.

"And don't make me have to fucking tell you that your gonna fucking regret that. You cunt." One of her cousins - Jamie I think his name was - stepped forward, a menacing look on his face.

As much as he had _nothing_ on Taylor (and from the way Taylor stood his ground firm, deliberately folding his muscular arms across his chest, flexing his biceps, he _obviously_ knew he outranked him) I still had the need to calm Taylor down. I mean, these fuckers were nothing against Taylor, Bronson _and_ Evan, but I was sure they had connections.

"Taylor," I whispered, taking his hand in mine and tugging him away, "Just leave it."

"Yeah _Taylor_. Why don't you listen to your whore and 'just leave it'?" Sara sneered.

I glowered at her from my seat.

She would regret that.

Big. Time.

"Don't you fucking _dare_ talk about my girlfriend like that! She's a better girlfriend than you will _ever_ be, now get your fucking skank ass _out of my face_!" Taylor roared, stepping out of my hold.

I started to get nervous. People were looking now.

"What are you going to do? Hit her?" One of her other cousins - Reece - stepped forward to Taylor.

"I would _never_ hit a girl. Even if she's a fucking bitch," Taylor hissed.

Behind us, Bronson and Evan stood.

"Aw look. It's Taylor's pussy posse," Sara sniped, "Are you staying for a long time Bronson? Or just visiting your whore of a girlfriend? I heard about the baby by the way. It was probably better off gone."

Everything started to happen so quickly then.

Bronson moved forward, his fists clenched by his sides, the look of death in his eyes as he glowered at Sara.

"Check this out," Jamie laughed, "You gonna hit her too? Or are you too much of a pussy like this fucker?"

"No."

But it didn't come from Bronson. Or Taylor.

My knuckles suddenly started to throb and I flexed my fingers, looking down at the redness forming.

I then looked up to find Sara screaming in rage, clutching her nose, getting ready to lunge.

For _me._

_Oh shit. I just punched her._

And then reality came crashing back down.

"YOU FUCKING WHORE! YOU BROKE MY NOSE!" Sara screamed at me, Jamie helped her off of the floor, while Reece turned to me, his arm raised.

I waited for the hit.

"I wouldn't even fucking _consider_ hitting her if I were you," Taylor snarled, his hand in a vice grip around Reece's arm which was inches from my face.

Reece spat at him, "You fucking dead mate."

"And your about to be fucking _humiliated. _Mate."

I watched with wide eyes as Taylor twisted Reece's arm expertly, pulling him forward, only to grab hold of his other arm as well, before planting his boot clad foot hard against Reece's stomach and kicking him hard backwards, causing him to fall over a recently vacant table, knocking remnants of coffee down his t-shirt.

I was genuinely surprised to hear a few shocked laughs around me, but Sara's scream drowned it out as she staggered to her feet, blood still dripping from her nose and onto her top lip, she made a bee line for me, but a large hand was placed on her shoulder, restraining her.

"I suggest you pick up your friends and get the hell out of here before I call the police, young lady," the manager growled, not giving her a chance to respond, pushing her and her humiliated cousins towards the door, "And if I ever hear of you causing trouble with these people again - or in _general_ - I will personally go to the police and give evidence against you myself. Now get the fuck out of here." One shove, and they were gone.

"Are you kids okay?" The manager asked us as everything started to die down a bit.

"Yeah," Taylor nodded, taking his seat again.

"How about her? Is she okay?" He nodded to Toni who was covering her face with her hands. Bronson holding onto her tightly.

_Man Sara_, I thought bitterly_, That really was a low fucking blow_.

"She'll be okay. Thank you."

The manager smiled and left.

"Well," Eva started after a long tense pause, "Jazz, you sure can throw a punch."

"Hell yeah!" Evan fist bumped me over the coffee table.

"Yeah," Toni sniffled, shooting me a weak smile as she pulled away from Bronson, "Thanks for sticking up for me Jazz."

I smiled at her, "No problem. That bitch deserved it," I threw a quick glance at Taylor, "Although…I think it was Taylor that you guys should be praising. Those were some kick arse moves, babe. I have taught you well." I grinned at him and he chuckled, but there was something that lingered in those beautiful eyes of his that looked somewhat haunted.

He smiled, but it didn't reach my eyes, "I learned from the best."

* * *

It was two days later. I was in my bathroom taking off my make up from mine and Taylor's night out at my towns local restaurant (where Taylor finally confessed that he was totally shocked at how small the portions of food in England were and how shit our snacks were. He was surprised we didn't starve.)

I had been a bit apprehensive as to the whole 'going out' idea. Not because I didn't want people to see us together. But because there was still a part of my mind that was nagging me about the 'what if's' of Sara.

What if she saw us when we were out together alone?

What if she had all her chavy cousins bring their friends and corner us?

What if they hurt Taylor?

I tried to not let it get to me.

They wouldn't.

_Would they_?

"Baby girl," Taylor appeared by my bathroom entrance, clad in only boxers (my father seemed to have been graciously accepting of the fact Taylor slept in my bed when my step mum told him. As long as we didn't do any _funny business_ under his roof. (We managed to find a lot of _other_ places.))

"Hi," I smiled at him, continuing to rub the last bits of make up off of my face in the mirror.

"You coming to bed?" He approached me from behind, taking hold of my hips, he ran his hands leisurely up and down my sides, ducking his head so he could place soft, open mouth kisses on the nape of my neck.

"That feels nice," I closed my eyes and melted back against his naked chest as his lips traced burning patterns onto my neck and shoulders. His hands snuck under the elastic of my pyjama shorts to my backside where they squeezed and massaged.

I turned slowly in his arms, winding my arms around his neck and pulling him down for a quick, lusty kiss.

"I'm _definitely_ coming to bed now."

He chuckled and kissed me again, but pulled his hands from my shorts.

"As much as I am literally _dying_ to take you up on that offer," he kissed my forehead, "I _cant_. You know what your dad said. I don't want to break any rules. Especially since he has been so kind in letting me sleep in your _bed_."

I frowned and pouted, "_Please_?"

"Tomorrow? Definitely. You know…" he mused with a smirk, "we haven't tried out Prince's haystack yet. It's quite warm in there too."

I laughed and pulled away from him, walking out of the bathroom and into my bedroom, "Could be kinda kinky."

"You bet it would!" He smacked my butt before throwing himself onto my bed, sprawling out all over it.

I picked up my hair brush and handed it to him wordlessly, perching on the side of the bed. I could picture him rolling his eyes from behind me, but he continued to start pulling the brush through my curled black strands.

I stared at the wall opposite me as he gently worked on my hair, pulling it round to my back.

"Something's wrong."

I frowned. _How the hell could he tell_?

He brushed my hair once more before taking my elastic band out of my hands and pulling my hair into a ponytail, "What's up, honey?"

I sighed and turned to him. We were both well past the stage of keeping things from each other.

"I'm just a little worried, y'know?" I said as I crawled under the duvet beside him, snuggling up to his bare chest, "With the whole drama the other day with Sara and her cousins. I'm just a little scared that we might see them again," I explained against his chest.

He surprised me by laughing quietly, "_You_? Jasmine. Afraid of _Sara_?" He started to laugh again in my ear.

"Not Sara. But what she could _do_. Like get her cousins and friends and stuff. No need to laugh," I grumbled.

"Baby girl," he kissed my forehead, but I could tell he was smiling, "There's nothing to worry about. Evan and Eva both saw her and her cousins yesterday in town and _nothing happened_. Sara and her posse even _saw_ them, but they just kept walking, heads down. Evan said it was really funny. They obviously go the message, so don't get your pretty little self worried, okay?"

"Are you sure?"

He stared into my eyes for a long moment, his head slowly reached up to touch my face which he caressed gently.

And then he kissed me.

"Trust me."

"Always do."

* * *

"JASMINE!"

I steeled my body, rooting it to the ground at the sound of the very recognizable scream, just before I was physically attacked.

I was learning.

"Hey Ash!" I laughed, I hugging the petite woman back. Just like the first we met, as soon as she released me, she enveloped both of my hands in hers and we started to jump around in a circle as British paparazzi snapped photos of us.

That was _before_ I was enclosed in two huge arms.

"Kellan!" I giggled, not having to look at his face to know who it was.

"Hey sweetie!" He kissed both my cheeks as I threw my arms around his neck whilst Ash said hi to Taylor.

"How' you been?" He asked me, literally _beaming_ as he placed me on the floor.

"Good I guess," I smiled, "Been a whole lot of drama going on, but I'll tell you about that later. How 'bout you?"

He grinned and took my hand, walking over to the others.

"Same old, same old. Better now that tour is over and we can have some free time. Spending it with my fave people," he nudged me in the ribs.

"Hey man. Have a good trip?" Taylor gave Kellan a manly hug when we reached them.

"Yeah it was pretty good. Bad turbulence. You been keeping my girl happy?"

"I sure have." Taylor winked at me, "Which reminds me. _Why_ are you holding her hand?"

He shrugged, "She has soft hands."

"I moisturize." I threw in.

"But they are _my_ soft hands. Mine."

"Hello Mr Grumpy Gills."

I snorted a laugh before offering Taylor my other hand.

He refused it, "Not until he lets go of your other hand. I'm not sharing."

"Okay. We wont share. How about I have Jasmine for my girlfriend today and you have Ash. We'll call it _swapsies_."

"Swapsies? I'm not even your girlfriend." Ashley interjected with a quirk of her brow.

"Ah whatevs. Shall we try it? It could be fun. Especially for me."

"Over my dead body." Taylor snorted.

"With pleasure," Kellan grinned, cracking his knuckles.

"Hey! I have an idea!" I slipped my hand out of Kellan's, "How about me and Ash pretend to be dating and you guys pretend. That's swapsies."

Ashley giggled, linking her arm through mine as Taylor and Kellan eyed each other with disgust, "No fucking WAY!" They both roared.

"Although. I don't mind you _two_ having a crack at it while we watch. Could be interesting." Taylor smirked.

"Ooh yeah. I do like a bit of girl on girl." Kellan winked.

Ashley and I beat them all the way to the car.

* * *

"So how long you guys staying for?" I broached for the first time as Ash, Kellan, Taylor and I spent our day down on Brighton Pier.

We had been on all the rides at the beginning of the day, and to the aquarium at lunch and now we sat on the breezy beach, watching the sun set as we lapped at our ice creams we had recently purchased.

"We're not really sure. We can stay as long as we want really. But we were gonna head back at the end of the month. See family, y'know?" Ash answered, turning herself to face the direction of the wind, so it would blow her hair off of her face.

I nodded and licked the white, fluffy ice cream from the side of the cone.

"End of the month? So you'll probably catch the same plane as me, right?" Taylor asked from behind me (seeing as I was sitting between his legs).

"Yeah. Probably."

"Well, why don't you come to Jazz's graduation party? It's the night before we leave."

_Leave_.

I deliberately took off a huge lump of ice cream into my mouth and swallowed, trying to cool down the burning sensation in the back of my throat.

"Would that be okay with you, Jazz?" Ashley asked me.

"Yeah. Wouldn't wanna cramp your style or anything." Kellan winked at me.

"No! Of course not. The more the merrier right? Might have a chance of getting laid, Kellan," I grinned at him.

He mock gasped as the others laughed, "Me?"

"I have to agree," Taylor chuckled, "You do seem to find it hard to keep it _in_ your pants."

Kellan snorted, "No way. The girls will all be too young. It would be classed as rape."

"Yeah, well they're the same age as Jazz, and that doesn't seem too _young_ for you, does it?" Taylor retorted.

"Besides," I added, "It wouldn't be rape. Your legal at _sixteen_ over here."

"No. Way." Kellan laughed, "Now _that_ is just asking for paedophiles!"

I shrugged, "I _did _have one living opposite my school once. He used to watch the girls getting on their buses at the end of the day. He's sorted out now though."

"I should hope so," Ashley said.

"Fucking filthy bastards," Taylor spat.

"Well. I'm sure Kellan will be fine in finding a girl for the night. I'm pretty sure most of the girls going will know who he is anyway, and I bet you that wouldn't mind _at all_ how old he is just as long as its _Kellan Lutz_!" I put on my fakest fan girl squeal at the end.

They all chucked around me.

"I think I'll pass," Kellan grinned at me, "I'm saving this-" he motioned to his body with his ice cream hand, "-For someone special."

"Who?"

"Just someone special," he repeated, but leaned over and dabbed the end of his ice cream on the tip of my nose, winking.

_Oooooh. I get it._

"See this pebble, Kellan?" Taylor asked behind me, picking up the smooth stone and showing him, "I am going to shove this so far up your ass, its gonna come out your nose if you don't stop flirting with Jasmine."

Kellan just grinned at Taylor before turning back to me.

"Yes, sweetheart, some one _very_ special."

And then I was on my back, with Taylor no longer supporting be from behind as he was too busy chasing Kellan down the beach, screaming, waving the pebble at him.

Bystanders and lurking paparazzi snapped photos of their antics.

Ashley and I just laughed.

* * *

"So…where are we going?"

I wrapped warm scarf round my neck in the mirror as Taylor pulled on some gloves, "Down the park. It's bonfire night."

"Bonfire night?"

I turned to him, "Yeah…y'know. Loads of fireworks. Big bonfire where they throw the _guy_ on. _Guy Fawkes_?"

He shrugged.

"You have never celebrated bonfire night before?"

"Nope."

"I thought…no. I guess not. It's an English tradition." I realised stupidly.

_Of course he wouldn't know what it is_.

"So, what are you celebrating?" He asked me as we got into my Beetle and drove the short distance to the local park. The sky was alight with fireworks, as people set them off in their back gardens. It was a noisy, sleepless night to say the least.

"Ages ago there was this guy, called _Guy Fawkes_. And he had this plot to blow up our Houses of Parliament, basically the place when our Prime Minister now works. But he got caught and was burnt at the stake. There is a little poem too."

"Tell me the poem." He seemed pretty intrigued.

"Um, it think it goes…

_Remember, remember, the fifth of November,_

_Gun powder, treason and plot._

_I see no reason why such treason,_

_Should ever be forgot._

_Guy Fawkes, Guy Fawkes, t'was his intent,_

_To blow up the King and Parliament,_

_Three-score barrels of powder below,_

_To prove old England's overthrow,_

_By God's mercy he was catch'd,_

_With a dark lantern and a burning match,_

_Holla boys, Holla boys, God save the King!_

_And what should we do with him? Burn him!"_

"Holy shit. How the hell can you remember that?" Taylor balked.

I shrugged, "My dad used to say it so much when I was a kid and it was bonfire night that it just stuck. He only used the say the short version though, but I know the long version as well. It's just kinda the story of what happened really." I pulled into a parking space, already able to see the crowds of people, ready for the parade at the beginning of the high street.

"So you people celebrate, by _burning a guy_?" He asked, taking my hand as we went to follow the walking parade which would take us up to the park.

"Not an actual _guy_!" I laughed, "He's called a guy, because of _Guy Fawkes_."

"Oh," he seemed a little disappointed and relieved, "I was gonna say, that's pretty cruel on your part."

"We _were_ back in those days. But I'm pretty sure the guy we use now is just a stuffed doll. Sometimes to scare people, they put explosives in the dolls head on top of the bonfire, and before the light it, the blow the head off."

"Cruel country." Taylor snickered.

"Scared the shit out of me last year. I doubt they will do it this year though."

But they did.

And I had the full amusement of watching Taylor, Kellan and Ashley (who we had met here) scream in utter terror.

It was so funny, I nearly weed myself with laughter.

Once the massive pile of wood was up and burning, we all wandered over the food stands and bought ourselves a Toffee Apple each - traditional Guy Fawkes food - before making our way over to the front of the barrier, where people were starting to gather for the monumental fireworks display.

Halfway through his Toffee Apple, Taylor nearly choked as the first of many fireworks was let off into the sky.

I rested my arms on the railing and craned my neck backwards, mesmerized by the beautiful colours which painted the black sky as people 'oo'ed' and 'ahh'ed' around me.

It really was amazing.

"I agree. It is something isn't it?" Taylor spoke into my ear, his breath was warm and sweet against my face as were his arms, which he wound round my waist, pulling me back against his chest as we watched the display.

I sighed happily, watching my hot breath form swirling misty clouds as it mixed with the chilly air surrounding us.

Taylor kissed my woolly hat covered head and snuck his cool, glove clad hands under my coat and jumper, resting them on my warm stomach in an intimate way as we watched the display in the the English night sky.

* * *

**Yes. I know it is a crappy lil chappy. (Rhymes. #justsaying) but i did warn you. It will all kick off next chapter. I think.**

**I hoped you sort of enjoyed it anyway :)**

**Reviews are better than Taylor Lautner brushing your hair.**

**#Justkidding.**


	18. Rough is Good

**OMG, yeah i know. It's been too long...**

**But this is a nicccceeeee long one, to make up okay?**

**Warning - Filled with complete naughtiness and bad language. Just the way I like it ;)**

**READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM, PLEASE!**

**x**

* * *

Before I knew what had happened with my life, I was staring graduation in the face.

Not _really_ graduation. But just my last day at school. A doss day really. Everyone else had lessons, apart from the sixth formers (seeing as we finished school a whole month before everyone else) who just chilled out on school grounds, played pranks on unsuspecting students and said goodbye to friends going to college and university or travelling the world.

Or in my case. Being stuck in England.

Yes, I was one of those people who _just couldn't decide_ on what to do with my life. Good job and all really, seeing as Taylor had stepped into it and blown it into oblivion. I got my grades though. Nothing bad. It was all waiting out there for me _somewhere_. Teaching, counsellor…XMA instructor…

"You excited about tonight?" Eva asked - hardly containing her squeal of excitement - as we coated the backs of door handles with Vaseline.

I smirked, _people are gonna love that._

"Eh, sort of. I guess."

"You don't want it to be at your house?"

"I don't really mind."

She was quiet for a moment.

"It's because _he_ is going home tomorrow, isn't it?"

I didn't need to hesitate, "Yes."

"Aw Jazz! It'll be fine. You have all the time in the world to go and visit him - and he visit you. I'm sure he wouldn't mind paying for your flight out there if you really cant afford it. You don't have anywhere waiting for you, so I'm sure you could even _live_ out there if you want-"

"I wouldn't do that. Well…not yet anyway. I have people over here I have to think about," giving her a pointed nudge, "it's not easy just moving to a whole different country and picking up a new life. I mean, I would have to get a Visa and somewhere to live and-"

"Okay. You're right. I don't want you to move anyway. I'm too selfish." She grinned at me.

"That's what I love about you."

We walked down the deserted corridor (everyone was in lessons) and through the gym, down the track field where most of the other sixth formers were hanging out.

"Is it just us guys going? Or did you invite every other sixth former in the county?" Eva asked as we sat beneath a tree.

"Just us. I don't think my house can hold _that_ many people….Oh, and my cousin as well. She's sixth form too, but finished last week. She's staying with our gran down here for a while before flying out to America to visit friends."

"Awesome. Maybe she can take you."

"You know what? I'm starting to feel like you don't want me around here anymore, with all your unsubtle hints about me going back out there-"

"NO! No, no!" Eva laughed, "I was just joking. Seriously. You're staying with me Missy. And we can spend the rest of our lives basking in this glorious British weather," she motioned to the cloud filled sky.

"Hmm. Maybe not forever," I smiled and then sighed, "I'm _really_ going to miss him though."

Eva sighed too, "Me too."

"What?"

"Evan. Not Taylor you moron. Although I will miss him too. He's quite nice on the eyes isn't he?"

"Please don't tell me that you have suddenly developed a crush on my boyfriend." I begged.

She giggled, "Nah. He's too chiselled for me."

I stared at her incredulously, "_Too chiselled_? He is like…everything a woman could want in a man!"

"For _you_ maybe. But Evan is perfect for me."

I rolled my eyes, "We should go visit together."

She seemed reluctant to answer, "I don't know. Maybe. I'm holding out on it though. For me and Evan this was just a summer fling, you know? Well, that's what I was thinking anyway. I really do like him. But I'm not gonna obsess myself in him," she eyed me, "Unlike you."

I smacked her arm, "I am not obsessed with Taylor."

She stared at me.

"Okay…I _admire_ him. Not obsessed though."

She rolled her eyes, "Your obsessed with him, and he is obsessed with you. Get over it."

* * *

"Annabelle!" I screamed throwing open the front door, there was a flash of long auburn hair I just _couldn't forget _and then I was lying on my back on the floor, my petite cousin pinning me down in one of her infamous hugs.

"HOLY SHIT GIRL!" She squealed in my ear, cutting off my blood circulation.

"Wait, hang on sec!" I pushed her back a little so I could see my long lost sister's face, "Still as hot as I remember."

She grinned, her grey-blue eyes twinkling with mischief (something we shared,) "I could say the same thing to you," she unexpectedly grabbed my boobs in her pale, feminine hands, "Where did you get _these_ babies?"

"Puberty." I laughed, smacking her hands away, "What about you! Where did you get these love handles?" I grabbed her hips.

"Gran."

I burst out laughing, "Oh yeah. Same here sister."

She smiled and ruffled my dark hair (which was basically the _only_ thing we didn't share in common. Also being my eye colour - hazel. And skin colour - tan.)

"It's good to see you girls reunite again," Dad chuckled, coming into the hall to find us in our current position.

"It feels _good_ to be reunited! I haven't seen you guys in aggeeeesss!" Annabelle hugged my dad briefly for a moment - still sitting on top of me.

"Well don't be a stranger, darling. Make yourself at home."

"Don't I always?"

He just chuckled and left us to our bonding session.

"So, you ready to party?" I asked as she agilely hopped off of me and hauled me to my feet in one go.

"Only if there are hot guys." She winked.

I rolled my eyes, "A few…" _not many that are single though_, "…Oh. Yeah. Um, I kinda have a boyfriend like…in the other room."

"WHAT?" She shrieked, dropping her bags she had in her hands, "I cant believe you didn't tell me!"

"I would have! But it hasn't been going on long…really. You know I went on that American exchange? Yeah, well I met him on that."

She narrowed her pretty eyes for a moment, eyeing me up and down, but she finally smiled, seeming to believe me, "Is he really hot?"

I nearly closed my eyes and smacked myself in the head, _she would recognize him_. It was like a tradition for her and I to go and see the Twilight movies together whenever she came down to visit _of course she was going to recognize him_.

And Ashley.

Bronson.

_Kellan_.

"Yes he is," there was no point in denying it, she would just have to find out the hard way.

"Well _show me him_!" She bounced excitedly.

Yeah, you thought I had a lot of energy.

"Okay," I agreed almost reluctantly, "Just don't freak out okay?"

She frowned, "Why would I freak out? Is it a _woman_? Have you come out of the closet and not told me Jazz?"

"NO!" I groaned and laughed, "I am _not_ a lesbian, okay?"

"…Okay…" She seemed very suspicious as she picked her bags from the floor again. We made our way upstairs, dropping her stuff of in her room which she would be staying in for the week before making our way to mine and Taylor's room down the corridor a bit.

"Taylor? Can I come in?" I called through the closed door - not opening it in case he was getting changed, "I have someone important I'd like you to meet."

"Okay honey, be out in a sec!" There was some rustling and then footsteps before Taylor opened the door to find me and Annabelle.

"Oh! Hi there," Taylor grinned his famous, blinding smile at Annabelle (who I hadn't dare look at yet,) "I'm Taylor. Jasmine's boyfriend."

There was no reply, and as I was staring at Taylor's face, I didn't miss the fall in his smile.

"Is she okay?"

I cringed and reluctantly turned to find Annabelle staring at me in utter shock.

"Eh…Annabelle?"

She blinked and gave me a long look before speaking.

"Jasmine. Your fucking Jacob Black?"

I sighed, relieved she hadn't overreacted and then rolled my eyes at her choice of words as Taylor snorted beside me, "He's called Taylor. And no, I am not fucking him."

"Not every hour that is." Taylor finished my sentence perfectly with a sly grin.

"Hi. Sorry about earlier," Annabelle smiled and batted her lashes, shaking Taylor's hand finally, "I'm Annabelle. Jasmine's cousin, but really her distant sister. We think we got separated at birth, but our parents disagree. You're really hot by the way."

I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you," Taylor smiled, "And yeah, I can see _distant _resemblance."

"Okay… so people are coming at seven. Which gives us an hour to get ready and sort things out. Hide the valuables and get the booze. I think will be able to do it-"

"-If we rush a little." Annabelle finished for me.

"Exactly." I grinned.

"Creepy." Taylor stared at the both of us.

"Come on girl! We got legs to shave!" Annabelle laughed, dragging me down to her room.

* * *

"So…you don't mind about Taylor do you? That I'm not gonna be out of the pull with you anymore, because I have a boyfriend…?" I broached curiously as Annabelle straightened my hair as I applied my make up.

"Yes. Extremely angry."

My eyes flickered up to the mirror where I could see her reflection standing behind me, working on my hair.

A smile tugged at the corner of her rosy lips.

"Not funny!" I smacked her playfully, but the sudden movement made her whack me over the head with the hot irons.

"HA! And that, my dear, is what I like to call a little piece of - serves you _right_!" She snickered, as I grumbled and rubbed the small forming lump on the back of my head.

"Yeah, yeah, choke it up."

She laughed for a little longer before quieting down, "I guess were not gonna be single sister's anymore, huh?"

"I'll set you up with someone."

"As long as he's hot," she allowed, "You have horrible taste in men."

I cocked an eyebrow at her in the mirror, "Oh really? Then explain to me why you called my _boyfriend_ 'hot' to his face mere minutes ago?"

She huffed, "Okay. Big deal. One guy."

"Yeah, well I know _a lot_ more hotter guys than you think…In _fact_, one of them is coming to the party tonight and as far as I know, he's currently _single_."

"Is he hot?"

"Yup."

"Good body?"

"Like you wouldn't believe."

She eyed me suspiciously as she handed me the straitening irons as switched places with me, "How would _you_ know?"

I tried to hide my smile, "Oh _trust me_. You would know too when you see him. If you think Taylor had an awesome body in New Moon, you wait until you see _his_…_If_ he lets you that is…" I let it hang. Teasing.

"Oh, he'll let me alright," she smirked deviously, "Gran didn't give me these curves for nothing."

* * *

The party was in full swing now it was around nine-thirty, everyone had arrived and didn't waste anytime in throwing back the congratulatory shots for the end of school and turning up the music till the walls were shaking. Thank goodness my mum and dad were out.

Bronson and Toni had turned up right at the beginning, so they could have a little quiet time with us before the party _really_ kicked off. They spoke about their plans with Taylor and I about how they thought it would be best for Toni to fly back with Bronson tomorrow, seeing as she had no where stable really to go. I could have offered her to stay with me, but in the way her eyes happily - for once - lingered on her carer at her side, I knew she wouldn't have it any other way. I knew I would miss her terribly. But then I thought that I would easily be able to see her whenever I flew out to see Taylor, and when she had to come back here to sort out finances and passport and shit…

And then, to break all the tension, Annabelle had skidded into the room in her glitzy, figure hugging party outfit, eyes wide on Bronson.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THE WHOLE FUCKING TWILIGHT CAST WERE GONNA BE HERE?" She had screamed at me. Not angrily. Just her way of expressing her shock. I think.

I managed to calm her down, and assure her that the _whole_ Twilight cast would, in fact, not be here. But warning her that a couple of other cast members _would_ be turning up, because they were close friends with Taylor.

I didn't say who.

And that leads us to where we are now. Party in full swing. Bronson, Toni, Taylor and Annabelle sat on the sofa's, talking loudly to each other over the loud music with drinks in hand (I didn't have to worry about other sixth form girls trying to make a move on him now. They saw what I did to that douche bag who made a move on me. They wouldn't even dare.) as I spoke to my fellow _previous_ class mates, fixed drinks and answered the door.

And just as usual, Kellan and Ashley turned up fashionably late.

"I thought you weren't gonna come!" I laughed as I hugged both of them, graciously accepting the _very_ expensive bottle of vodka and champagne from Kellan with a grin. Ashley handed me a little Tiffany box, which I found contained a beautiful silver ring with intricate detail and small diamonds and sapphires embedded into it.

"OMG, what the hell is this for!" I gasped as I all but ripped the ring from its cushion and slide it onto my third finger perfectly.

I crushed her into a hug as she happily explained, "Just a graduation present. Something to remember us by until we see you next as well. It has mine and Kellan's names engraved on the inside."

I nearly burst into tears, "Thank you SO much!" I kissed Ash solidly on the mouth, before jumping into Kellan's arms and laying one on him in appreciation.

I went to get down, but my feet didn't touch the floor.

"Er, Kellan? You can let go of me now."

Ashley giggled as Kellan just smiled. He looked totally blissed out.

"I don't think you should have kissed him like that. You'll never get away _now_."

"Kellan. Put me down."

He shook his head.

"Do it."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO."

"I'll kick you in the nuts."

"You're too kind to do that." He smiled again, his eyes flickered to my lips.

I leaned away from him, "Kellan!"

"Just one more kiss and I'll put you down."

_Ah, what the hell, you can kiss him anyway and Taylor will probably still kick him in the nuts for this later_.

I kissed him again, intending for it to be a short kiss, but he reached quickly to weave his fingers through the hair at the back of my head, pulling me closer and crushing his parted lips to mine.

"Jasmine?"

Uh-oh.

I furiously hit at Kellan's rock hard chest, hardly budging him from his _definite_ OTT kiss he was giving me. Luckily I wasn't the only one, as Ashley started to tug on his strong arm that was tangled in my hair as the gripped my ass.

I grabbed at his face, pushing it as hard as I could away from me. He finally seemed to get the picture.

"KELLAN!" I screamed as I managed to finally worm myself out of his arms. I didn't yell angrily, cause I couldn't _really_ take it out on him when I should have know he would have taken advantage of the situation, but he wasn't really helping.

I whirled round to face Taylor.

And really wished I hadn't.

He was staring right at me. His glassy eyes occasionally flickered to Kellan and then angry would momentarily replace the _hurt_ in those chocolate orbs.

But the biggest emotion I could see _oh so evidently_ on his face, was disgust.

"Taylor? Please, I-"

The pain in his eyes flamed into fury suddenly, and the step I had been about to take towards him was cut short as he cast his blazing eyes to me.

"Please _what_? How could you Jasmine? I thought after _everything_ we've been through, that you, out of all people would never do…_this_," he broke off shaking his head bitterly, his eyes were still glassy which made me consider that he had drank more alcohol than I realised (and that would _not_ benefit me at all), "With KELLAN of all people!" He exploded.

My heart broke as I watched frozen, three feet from him as tears pooled in his eyes.

He turned and stalked upstairs before I could stop him.

"TAYLOR!" I went after him, but was held back by a strong arm.

"_You! _You have done enough!" I turned on Kellan, beating at his chest in frustration with my clenched fists.

"Hey, hey, hey! Wait!" He struggled into pinning my flailing arms by my sides, "Jasmine!"

"What!" I spat, glancing around anxiously. There weren't many people in the hall, and the music was too loud for anyone to hear the yelling anyway.

My eyes landed on Ash who still stood behind Kellan a little, before she smiled apologetically at me, squeezed my arm before taking her leave.

"I'm…sorry," he said lamely, hanging his head as I shifted from foot to foot impatiently, "I didn't mean for it to go…on like that. I just get carried away easily."

"Ya think?" I sighed, "Kellan, don't worry about it. I knew it was partially my fault for letting you kiss me. _Again_," I frowned at him and he smiled a little, "But I know what Taylor is going through right now, seeing _that_. Cause, quite frankly, I've been there, done that and got the motherfucking t-shirt," I remembered the night I walked in on Sara attempting to go down on Taylor, but didn't go in detail.

"Yeah…I hope I didn't do anything to jeopardize our friendship, Jazz. Your like one of my best friends. I was just taking the piss really. Friend or no friend, I will never turn down the opportunity to kiss a beautiful girl."

I eyed him suspiciously for a moment, before allowing him to crush me in one of his famous bear hugs.

"Yeah. Don't worry about it. I actually had someone special I wanted you to meet as well, and then you had to ruin it."

He perked up, blue eyes brightening, "Oh, well I can still meet her."

"How do you know its a _her_?"

He snorted, breaking any lurking tension, "It's kinda obvious your trying to set me up with someone."

I blushed sheepishly, "Yeah…"

"So," he clapped his hands together excitedly, looking around, "Where is she?"

"_She_ is my cousin Annabelle," I lead him into the busy lounge where all girls nearly jizzed their pants at the mere sight of Kellan by my side, "She's right over there. The really pretty pale girl talking to Ashley. She is also very important to me, so if you fuck this up. You die."

"Yeah, yeah," he said, but he wasn't looking at me. Just at Annabelle's profile, "Go talk to Taylor. I'll be fine," he trailed off, already making his way through the crowded, flirty girls - oblivious to their presence - and he planted his giant butt directly next to her.

I rolled my eyes, but turned quickly and made my way as quickly as I could upstairs to find Taylor.

I didn't have to look far.

"Taylor?" I called gently (my voice capable of being heard better upstairs away from most people), as I opened my bedroom door.

He was there, naturally, sitting dejectedly on the edge of my bed, not facing me. His head was bowed and my eyes watered at the pure sight of him.

"Had enough with Kellan, have you?" He asked thickly as I shut the door behind me and made my way to his side.

His question stopped me short though and I frowned at his hurtful words, "It wasn't what it looked like. We-"

"Whatever Jasmine. It _looked_ like you were making out with him. How could it be any different?" He spat sarcastically, his voice slurring a little and I internally groaned at his state, "I cant wait for you to belt out your next excuse."

I blanched at his profile, he wouldn't meet my eyes, probably cause he knew I was about to explode, "Excuse me Taylor, but fuck you! It actually _wasn't_ what it looked like you complete bastard! Kellan AND Ashley both gave me a graduation present and I gave them a kiss. Kellan was only joking, you know he always does!"

He turned to look at me then, his blood shot eyes a little wide at the tone of my voice.

Good. He knew I wasn't fucking around.

"Just cause he said he was joking, doesn't mean he _was_!"

"Why cant you just trust me? Go and ask Ashley if you want! She was standing by his fucking side the whole time! It was a simple, friendly kiss. Get over it Taylor and stop acting like such a pussy!"

I knew my words were harsh by the way he flinched angrily and then stood, towering above me. But at that moment, it was what I felt - even if I would regret it later.

_I would definitely regret that later_.

"NO! I will NOT get over it! I just witnessed my GIRLFRIEND MAKE OUT WITH MY BEST FRIEND! That isn't exactly NORMAL!" He yelled.

"LIKE IT ISNT EXACTLY NORMAL FOR ME TO WITNESS YOUR EX NEARLY BLOWING YOU?" I screamed back.

He blinked and took a step back. I swallowed and went to speak quickly.

"Look Taylor," I said in a reasonably normal voice, "You had your…complications which I happened to witness, right? But I gave you a second chance and trusted you, because I love you. I love you so much and that it is why I let you explain the situation and I _forgave _you. Even if you were lying - which I know you weren't," I added quickly.

He continued to stare at his feet, not moving.

I took another step closer to him, "Taylor? I'm not going to use what happened in the past against you. Because we already got past that. But I just want you to take into consideration that I forgave you and _trusted_ you when that happened, and I would like you to just maybe try and do the same for me," I sighed wearily, "I _am _sorry though. I didn't mean for you to be hurt at all. I love you too much," I shuffled a little closer to him, "I would never want to hurt you."

He sighed too, "But you _did _Jasmine."

I shot of red hot heat pulsed through my veins suddenly and my guard was instantly back up.

I had apologized. And now he was just pissing me off.

"Well its not like you haven't hurt me before!" I snapped, "This works both ways Taylor. I apologized, okay? You don't have to be such an arse about it!"

His eyes snapped up to mine, "How am I being the ass? You started this!"

"I KNOW!" I yelled, "And I tried apologizing like a knew I should have, but that is the best I can do! What do you want Taylor? Me to go downstairs and punch Kellan in the face? Say 'Fuck you and your stupid humour, but my boyfriend wants a little better apology than a _sorry_'?"

"No! I trust you an everything damnit. I just-"

"You what? Wanted me to get on hands and knees and grovel at your feet? Just to see what it felt like to feel like you didn't do anything wrong for _once_?" I growled.

He glared at me viciously, "I never did anything wrong in the first place. You just make a big deal out of everything!"

"A big deal out of everything?" I barked a sarcastic laugh, "So I get upset because I catch Sara in the motions of giving you head and finding a frame of naked whores under your bed? That's rich coming from you! Your best friend - and one of _mine_, kisses me for a brief second and you nearly bust a nut!"

"Yeah well…"

"Well what!" I screamed, standing right up against him, "What is there to say Taylor? I forgive you over some of the biggest, heart breaking things ever, and you cant even stand to catch me-"

I was cut off suddenly by the force of being roughly pushed backwards against my bedroom wall. For a brief moment, I thought Taylor had _really_ got angry with me and decided to shove me to get me to stop the truth from pouring from my lips, but that all flew out of the window when I felt his hot, heaving body press on top of mine, crushing me to the wall as his mouth devoured mine hungrily.

He literally _ate_ my mouth. Okay, not literally, but close. His kisses were rougher than I had ever felt before in my history of kisses (and I had felt rough, _rough_ before) I was sure my mouth was going to be all bruised and swollen (maybe even bloody) by the time he was finished with them.

As he kissed me painfully hard, I stared at the wall behind him with wide eyes, not being able to lose myself completely in the kiss yet, although I do admit to kissing him back.

Were we not just at each others throats just seconds ago?

And now what? Taylor was assaulting my mouth and ripping at my top with his rough hands as I let him?

_I was letting him._

"Jasmine," he groaned, pushing my back painfully against the wall behind me, his hips thrusting up between my parted legs - which I never knew were parted - rubbing his deliciously hard cock at my most sensitive throbbing point causing an involuntary cry of pleasure to escape my parted lips as I began to help him, grappling for his belt buckle with one hand as the other grabbed his butt and kept him thrusting into my melting core.

"God, I wanna fuck you so bad," he snarled, grabbing a fistful of my hair and pulling my head back so he could lick all the way down my neck to my breasts which had conveniently been taken out of my bra.

His horny growl had me shaking in lust and I realised myself at how fucking horny I was too. I damn near ripped his jeans and boxers off just to get to his awaiting, steel hard cock.

I let out a breathy moan at the mere sight of it, in all its glory, standing proudly erect between my sweaty thighs. The movements of our bodies made it occasionally trail across my bare upper thigh, leaving a hot path of wet pre-cum in its wake.

I couldn't take it anymore, and dropping our of Taylor's man handle and onto my knees in front of him, grabbing his trembling muscular thighs and guiding him quickly to my mouth.

_Just one quick taste_…

"No!" He nearly roared, pulling the head of his pulsing dick away from my lips quickly, leaving my tongue hanging out of my mouth, he quickly hauled me to my feet and threw me on my bed (yes, he did throw me) coming up behind me seconds later and ripping up the bottom of my party dress over my head as I lay face down on the edge of my bed, arms and face pressed into the mattress as my bottom stood on full view to Taylor, my feet the only thing touching the floor.

After throwing my flowy dress over my head, he proceeded to rip my lacy underwear from my backside leaving it bare to his touch and grabbing both my cheeks in his large hands, searing them with his desire as he slid one finger down to my swollen lips, parting them a little before impaling me hard with one quick thrust of his hips, nearly sending me toppling over and almost immediately hitting my g-spot.

"FUCK!" I screamed, gasping for air as face pressed into the sweet smelling comforter, gripping onto it for dear life.

Taylor didn't give me a chance to adjust, or to catch my breath like he usually did, because as soon as he had shoved as much of his thick girth into my sensitized core, he was ripping it back out again and slamming it back in again.

His short fingernails bit into my hips as he held onto them painfully, pushing me forward as he withdrew his rock hard length before gripping them tight in his sweaty hands and yanking me backwards, impaling me on his stiff rod. Again, and again, and _again_.

"Oh shit!" I cried, my knees buckling slightly on the next pounding. Taylor caught me by the waist before I could collapse to the floor, shifting me roughly so that I was spread eagle on the bed, arms splayed in front of me, and torso having better support as well as my thighs against the edge of the perspiration filled bed before continuing his fuck fest from behind.

"Do you like being treated like a dirty bitch?" He grunted from behind me, ramming faster and more frantically into me - this angle was so deep. Nearly too deep. I felt like I could feel him in my uterus and my clit jumped at the pounding he was giving me along with his dirty words.

I opened my mouth to gasp some words but was cut off by the familiar sensation starting to brew in the pit of my stomach, making my toes curl against the wooden floor, that I let out a breathy long wail instead.

This was definitely gonna be a good one.

A hand left my hip then and was thrust into my tangled mane, grabbing a fistful and pulling my head back, bearing my neck and causing me to cry out in pain.

The _good_ pain.

"Answer me!" Taylor barked a panted breath in my ear.

"I like…being treated like a ….fuuucccckkk…" I groaned, grabbing fistfuls of the bed sheets in my hands and bending my back, sticking my butt out further and impossibly pushing myself more onto his massive, slamming cock.

He tightened his grip on my hair and I choked a sob as my whole pussy pulsed at his touch.

"…dirty bitch…fuck yeah…treat me like a dirty bitch!" I gasped, rocking myself into him and his thighs slapped against the backs of my own hot ones. The slick skin of our legs sliding against each other as he buried himself balls deep repeatedly into me from behind.

"I want you to…fucking _scream_ the walls down…when you come," he snarled, releasing his handful of my hair, letting my heavy head sag forward onto the bed, "I want you to let everyone know I'm fucking you like the filthy whore you are," the hand which was in my hair turned to my backside which he gave one, loud _thwack_.

I screamed his name.

"That's it baby," he leaned over my back, pressing his t-shirt clad chest to my over turned dress, "You better fucking call my name," he paused to sink his sharp teeth into my hot shoulder, making me moan and jerk, "Cause it's the only fucking name you'll _ever_ call again."

He leaned back and slapped my backside raw another two times as I sobbed into the sheets at the _sheer_ magnitude of my oncoming orgasm. And, of course, the _pain_.

"Christ!" He growled, frantically pounding into me as he started to pulse himself inside of me, "You better fucking come before I do or so help me…"

"What?" I screamed at him, not looking at him as he continued his unmerciful fuck, "What _will_ you actually fucking _do_!"

"You!" He spat at me, "Again and again and again," he grunted and delivered another hard spank to my burning cheek, making me cry out louder, "I'll fuck you into next _year_ if it teaches you a lesson!"

"WHAT LESSON?" I wailed into the bed sheets.

"To _not_ fuck with me! Your _mine_!" He yelled, spit glistening on his perfect lips as I turned my head to the side to look at his sweaty body over mine, "_Only_ mine! So DON'T go fucking around with anyone else!" He snuck his hand round my burning thighs and to my swollen clit, which he pinched and rubbed making throb and jerk helplessly all over his cock as I prepared myself to ride out my most intense orgasm ever.

"Don't _you_ fuck with anyone else!" I cried back at him before moaning loudly as my whole pussy tensed for its final release.

"I don't plan on it," he grunted before slamming into me, rubbing my clit, slapping my arse and grabbing my hair. One. Last. Time.

Tears poured down my face as I reached my final peak. I cried, screamed, sobbed, wailed his name as my whole body shook and trembled from the best orgasm I had _ever_ experienced. Sweat dripped down my partially clothed body and onto the bed sheets which I hung onto for dear life as Taylor rammed into me a few more times before finding his own release into me from behind, growling and grunting my name and a range of profanities himself, both of us _so_ loud, I wouldn't be surprised if someone called the police for bloody murder.

I could feel him trembling behind - and inside of - me as he weakly pushed and pulled his softening cock to and from my throbbing, dripping sex - milking his orgasm of everything it was worth as I continued to try and catch my breath in the steamy room, wiping my forehead of the trickling sweat onto the damp bed sheets beneath me. My elbows throbbed from where I had been leaning on them as Taylor ruthlessly fucked me doggy style, and all I could really do at that point in time, was _collapse_.

Unfortunately, the sudden movement of my body must have caught Taylor's heaving body off-guard, as he was still gripping onto my shaking hips in his clammy hands (and still deliciously joined to me in my most intimate place) his body came down with mine with a grunt - nearly permanently embedding me into the surface of the mattress with the sheer weight of his body.

He huffed and grunted breathlessly as he tried to roll himself from my back to prevent me from suffocating - however, if he was suffering _any_ amount of the aching I was feeling at the moment, he wouldn't be able to make it that far. Which, consequently, was _exactly_ what happened, as after a few attempted pushes and heaves, he only managed to successfully disconnect himself from my _still oozing_ sex, and roll _half_ way off of me.

Now what?

I didn't know what to say. He had just fucked me over like _no one_ had ever before, what the fuck was I supposed to say to that? _Hey, thanks for that. Best make-up sex ever, lets head back down to the party now so someone else can use this bedroom._ Or how about, _Great fuck Taylor. Thanks for that - wanna play cards?_

I swallowed dryly as I turned my head to face him.

He was staring expectantly back at me.

I opened my mouth to say something - _anything_ - but was cut off by Taylor.

"Holy shit, Jasmine!" He gasped, moving impossibly closer to my face, his hand reached out towards it, "Did I really hurt you? Oh God, sweetheart, I didn't mean it. I just thought that we…and you didn't say anything…Fuck. You did, didn't you? Shit, how could I have missed it - you were crying and…I-I didn't _stop_ and I-"

"No," I croaked, covering his mouth with my trembling hand, "No Taylor. I was just…overwhelmed," I rubbed my wet face, "It was…_great_."

"Really? I was a bit rough on you though. I didn't mean to-"

"Will you shut up?" I pinched his lips together, "It was great, okay! Fantastic! Best fuck of my _life_. I loved the way you talked to me dirty, pulled on my hair and spanked me aggressively. _I loved it_."

"You did?" He mumbled against my fingers, and I let them go.

"Yes Taylor. More than anything." I smiled gently, touching his soft lips with my fingers.

"Good," he smiled against my fingers, kissing them, "Me too." He leaned forward on his side, nuzzling his nose against my cheek softly, before capturing my lips in a tender kiss.

His hand ran down my bare back (my dress still being pushed up to my shoulders) and to my exposed bottom, which he rubbed gently in his warm hand before squeezing it.

I jumped a little against his kiss and pulled back to look at him.

His eyes glinted mischievously.

Aw, _shite_.

"So…" he drawled slowly, brushing his lips back and forth against mine, "Seeing as you liked it so much, and so did I…"

"Spit it out Taylor." I rolled my eyes, but smiled nonetheless.

"Okay," he grinned, "Wanna _fuck_?"

I giggled, ignoring the aching of my muscles I felt, I reached down blindly to cup his ever-growing erection in my hand. Trailing my fingers lightly over the wet surface of it, smirking as Taylor moaned a little in the back of his throat, stiffening at my touch into a raging boner.

"Sure."

He growled at me, "I'm gonna need a better answer than _that_."

"Please do?"

"No."

"I'd love to?"

"No." He moaned as I stroked him softly.

I smiled at leaned back, yelling at the top of my lungs.

"PLEASE FUCK ME TAYLOR!"

And then I was being slammed against the wall I had previously been pushed against, dress hitched to my hips as Taylor stood between my legs, lifting me momentarily only to drop me right on his rigid cock. Hard.

He growled against my neck as he began his _vicious_ assault.

"Don't need to beg, baby. I heard you the first time."

* * *

However many decades later, Taylor and I emerged from my sex smelling bedroom, re-dressed, _made up_ and smiling as other party people on the top floor gave us the stink eye when we passed them hand in hand.

"Shit!" I gasped suddenly as we made our way downstairs, "I completely forgot about Annabelle!"

Instead of giving me the reassurance I was looking for, Taylor just smirked and kissed my knuckles, "Cause you were _doing_ better things, babe."

"Oh, shush!" I hissed, yanking him down the stairs and to the living room where I last saw her.

Oh.

She was there _alright_.

Alongside Kellan (practically in his lap) as they sat on the floor in a small circle with Ash, Bronson, Toni and a few other friends, taking turns to spin the empty beer bottle on the empty floor. Laughing and squealing when it landed on them. Two of the girls just sat there in their bras, as one guy was just sitting there in his boxers. I laughed.

"There they are!" Ash called to Taylor and I, "Took you long enough!"

"Yeah…we had a lot of _making_ up to do." Taylor cockily explained as he pulled us over to the circle.

"What? On _every_ available surface you could find?" Kellan snorted.

"Yes. Actually," Taylor glared mockingly at Kellan, "Seeing as it was _your_ fuck up of a mistake. I had to mark my territory, didn't I Jazz? Over, and _over_ again."

My face flamed as everyone in the circle howled in cheers and laughter. I punched Taylor in the arm to hide my embarrassment.

"Aw don't be shy babe. I was just telling the truth so that no one tries to make the big mistake that cock sucker over there did," he jerked his head over to Kellan who grinned impishly, "In fact. I'm feeling a little territorial again-"

And before I could say anything. Taylor licked the whole side of my face in one long sweep of his fleshy tongue that had pleasure me _so _many times.

But here?

"TAYLOR!" I squealed, shoving his pathetically away from me as I wiped the wetness from the side of my face, "That's disgusting!"

He snorted, "You loved it really." He pulled me down into the circle.

And I didn't disagree. For once. Because the ungrossed out part of my mind actually _did_.

Sick right?

"Okay, cock-bites!" Kellan slurred a little, "Let's get spinning!"

As she was sitting next to him, I didn't miss Annabelle smile dreamily up at Kellan as he unconsciously wound and arm around her petite waist, pulling her closer to his muscled side. She turned her eyes to the spinning bottle, and caught my smug gaze.

"You okay?" I mouthed to her from across the circle.

She grinned the biggest damn grin ever, "Hell yeah!" She mouthed back.

I winked at her, happy someone else had found some happiness before I turned my attention back to the game.

We didn't manage to play much too much longer than I thought we would. Just about half-hour or so until I smirkingly dared Kellan to make out with Annabelle - which, I would just like to say, he _jumped_ to without hesitation.

"Wow. Okay, Kellan. Calm down. Don't eat her face off!" I snorted jokingly, as Kellan grabbed my cousin in his huge arms, crushing her to the floor as he kissed her passionately and publicly.

It didn't work.

"Um, Kellan? Time's up buddy. You can let go of her now," Taylor laughed nervously.

And then the worst thing my eyes could possibly see happened in front of my eyes.

They started pulling each others clothes off.

"WOAH THERE. Not joking now! Get your fucking butt in a bedroom or _something_!" I squealed, covering my eyes from the sight before me, "I do not want to be seeing this!"

Taylor and Ash managed to grab hold of both of them quickly and haul them off into the spare downstairs bedroom (I don't know if they were still joined or whatever. And I _didn't want to know_.)

They returned soon, eyes wide with shock as were mine.

"Well. We know what _they_ are gonna be doing for the rest of the evening."

Despite the whole ordeal, I grinned.

_Exactly what Taylor and I would be doing_.

* * *

**READ THIS!**

**Soooo, did the hot, angry sex make up for my absence a little? I hope so!**

**Firstly, I wanna thank my awesome Fanfic Friend for helping me MAJORLY in this story - like with XMA and stuff like that. Cause she's awesome, and can kick butt. I just HAD to use her name in this, to give her at least a LITTLE recognition. She deserves it. Thanks hun! :)**

**SECONDLY - i just want your opinion on this.**

**i was thinking that i might delete 'You are my reason for being' and sort it out a bit better, y'know? Cause that was my first fanfic and everything, and i just KNOW there are shitty mistakes in it and everything that i could alter and repost ASAP.**

**But i wasnt sure, y'know? Cause all my amazing reviews would be gone and everything. But it would kinda be a new and improved sort of story - there will be some things changed, the plot will be lengthened and more detail and stuff like that.**

**But what do you guys think? REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER, AND JUST ADD WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE OTHER STORY TOO IF YOU HAVE READ IT! **

**THANKS GUYS. LOVEEEYOU! X**


	19. I Miss Missing You

_**READ!**_

**Yes I know you want to spork me right now - but I have explanations ok?**

**1. I am going through the hardest year at school at the moment (in the UK the most important year of them all) AND I NEED TO DO COURSEWORK. Unfortunately, it IS more important that writing FF, because these are the grades that basically tell me what career i can do. V important.**

**2. I have had MAJOR writers block.**

**3. It was my birthday? (Not valid, i realise.)**

**Anyhoo, i'm SORRY. Very sorry. I'm such a terrible writer for leaving it this long.**

**I am even more of a terrible writer for making the chapter SO short - but its short for a reason people! As you will find out :)**

**BUT DONT RUSH IT! ;)**

**Love you guys. I hope you still wanna review!**

**READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM PLEASE!**

* * *

"I cant do this."

"Me neither."

"No," I shook my head, taking a step away from him, "_Please_ don't make me do _this_."

He hurried to close the space I had created between us, but I wouldn't let him.

"Wait. What?"

I sniffed and scrubbed away the hot, unfamiliar tears from my face.

"Jasmine…" Taylor face was horror struck, and looked slightly nauseated, "Baby…_are you breaking up with me_?"

I swallowed.

"Taylor, I just-"

"NO!" He roared, throwing himself forward and tackling me to the ground of Gatwick Airport departures, "You cant break up with me!" He sobbed into my chest, "I wont let you!"

His fresh tears pooling onto my chest triggering something inside of my heart so painfully that I couldn't keep it in anymore.

I buried my face into his sweet smelling hair and choked out keening cries.

"You wont be here for me!" I wailed, "Don't leave me. Please….I-I cant do this…"

He lifted his face abruptly from my tear stained chest, grabbing my face roughly in his hands.

"Don't you _ever_ say I'm not here for you!" He growled determinedly, "I'll always be here for you Jasmine. There wont be a day where we don't speak to each other. And I'll make sure of it - do you understand me? If it's really so bad, then why don't you fly out with me?"

I took a deep, shaky breath through my gushing tears, "Because I cant. I have responsibilities here Taylor. I _live_ here. Not in America. It's not as easy as it sounds," I sniffed, "Nothing is ever as easy as it sounds."

He nodded sadly and pressed his forehead to mine - both of us completely oblivious to the other on looking exchange students getting ready to check in for their flight back to the US.

He tilted my chin up so that I was looking into his tear filled eyes. Something tugged painfully in my chest in a way that I had never felt before. It hurt - _so much_. I wanted to claw it out of my chest the pain was agony. Holding Taylor in my arms, with my face pressed against his seemed to ease the pain - but just the thought of going home to an empty bed brought the pain back ten times harder.

"I brought you something," he whispered, wrapping an arm around me as he went to dig in his satchel with his free hand - I didn't miss that he never once let go of me - he brought out a cardboard box, which was light in my palm.

"It's a webcam. I bought one for you and for me, so we can Skype each other every single day. I know it wont be the same - but at least we will get to see each other everyday." He kissed my cheek.

I nodded and whispered a small 'thank you'.

It still wasn't the same.

"Hey guys - sorry to intrude. But Taylor man, we need to go now." Evan popped up behind Taylor.

Taylor growled under his breath in annoyance - but I was too upset to scold him, "Give us a minute."

Evan knew better than to argue.

"Come here sweetheart," he lifted me to my feet and wrapped me tight in his arms. I failed in suppressing more tears and body wracking sobs as I hugged him back - pouring my heart out into his black cotton t-shirt I would forever miss.

"I love you." I cried into his neck, hiding my red and blotchy face in the crook of it.

I pressed a small goodbye kiss there too.

"I love you more. So, so, so much more," Taylor pressed his wet face into the top of my head, pepper kisses everywhere his lips touched, "You're my future Jasmine. We're gonna get married and have twenty babies one day, I promise."

Despite everything, I smiled against his warm skin, "And I get no say in this?"

He kissed my forehead and pulled back to look at my face, "Of course _not_. You will be my wife, and you will have my babies. All _twenty_ of them."

He smiled and kissed my lips - slow and tenderly. Sweeter than _ever_ before. A kiss I had never experienced with him.

It was a goodbye kiss.

"I do have one question though," he asked, brushing the tears away from my face as people around us said their final goodbyes to their exchanges.

"Yes?"

"Were you really going to break up with me?"

I didn't even hesitate.

"No."

"Really? You seemed pretty sure about it."

I kissed the corner of his mouth, "Never. Nothing can separate us, Taylor. Not even me."

He nodded and blinked, another tear fell down his handsome face.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The next few minutes I couldn't really comprehend. Ashley, Kellan, Toni, Bronson, Evan and even Annabelle were surrounding me. Saying goodbye just like Taylor had. It was suffocating. I felt like I couldn't breathe.

But as in turn, they left for their own flights, the heavy weight in my chest didn't seem to ease at all - in fact it _grew_.

The absence of Taylor suffocated me. It tore my heart from my chest and trampled it to the ground I walked on. It gave me no emotion - no feelings but _sorrow_.

I couldn't breathe for a long time after that.

**Taylor POV.**

My life wasnt some fucking fairytale story.

And unlike _some_ people. Time didnt pass.

Not even for me.

* * *

_One Month Later._

**Jasmine POV.**

How I made it this long - I will never know.

The day I said goodbye to Taylor still kept my heart heavy in my cold chest, even if I wasn't think about it (which was rare) I still felt like I couldn't breathe. Like I was wrapped in one of Taylor's infamous bear hugs that would cut off my oxygen supply…

And then I would start thinking about him again.

It wasn't like I didn't speak to him. Because I did. _A lot_. There wasn't one day where we weren't Skype chatting to each other, talking about our day, what was happening on that side of the world, who was getting with who…

It was better than nothing. Better than a phone call, because at least I got to see his face everyday. I got to comment on his new clothes he bought as he in return would compliment my new hair cut or how pretty I looked that day.

But it just wasn't the same.

In the free time I had (which was a lot) I immersed myself in my XMA. Clinging to Taylor's side all the time had gotten me a little rusty on the joints, so I would hang around my the local training centre most weeks helping out with the classes and sometimes doing some one on one - trying _desperately_ not to think about mine and Taylor's XMA bonding…

I tried not to notice, or maybe I didn't really care, when Eva started to distance herself from me. She used to come round everyday since _he_ left, just to be a good friend and give me some moral support. But the visits grew scarce and scarce during the two weeks the passed, resulting in me only hearing through the grapevine about how my friend was.

I didn't really understand. So I asked dad one night. He seemed a little hesitant to reply, but with a good naturedly stroke of my hair he said:

"Maybe its because you've changed sweetheart."

Needless to say, I exploded on him and he didn't talk to me for a day after that.

That conversation had me particularly riled for a long time. As far I was concerned - I hadn't _changed_. I was still me. Sure, I had a couple of centimetres cut of my hair, and I had gained more weight due to the extra muscle I was pulling on from my training, but I hadn't 'changed'.

I took it out on my trainer the next day until I was sore all over and gasping for air.

"Nice work today Jazz."

At least someone paid me some respect.

A few days later - and still cramping in my legs, I decided to talk about it with Taylor.

"Taylor…have I changed?" I watched his expression on the screen intently for any trace of him lying.

"Of course not baby. Your still the same beautiful person I remember."

Yup. He was lying.

"What's wrong with me?" I moaned, resting my chin into my hand on my desk.

He sighed, "There is nothing wrong with you, honey. Okay, so you look a little tired maybe. Maybe a bit sick."

"Your right," I sniffed hard, "My nose has been getting really blocked up lately and my stomach keeps on aching. Maybe I have the flu coming on…" I rubbed my tired eyes.

"Maybe," he agreed, "You can be all snotty and ill, but you'll always look beautiful to me."

"You have to say that," I grumbled, "You're my boyfriend."

"I only speak the truth and you know it, babe. It has nothing to do with our relationship status."

I sniffed again and smiled up at him.

He smiled back.

"How's filming going?"

He shrugged, "Okay I guess. I've got a massive scene to shoot next week so I'm just prepping for that."

I tried to sound interested, "Cool. How's everyone else out there?"

"They're all good. They miss you loads though. You're the highlight of every conversation."

I frowned, "Tell them I miss them too."

"Of course and - er, Jazz? You just dribbled."

"Huh?" I looked down and was quite grossed out to find a small pool of drool on my lap.

"Gross! That's disgusting!" I stood, wiping at my lap and mouth (not caring if Taylor saw) just the same time a rippling pain fluttered across my bladder.

"Wait. I really need to go to the toilet."

"Jazz-" He started from the computer screen, but I was shutting my bathroom door behind me before he could finish his sentence.

As I relieved myself, I couldn't help but notice how _motherfucking_ painful it was! It felt like I was pissing fire, it hurt so much. I tried clenching and taking it slow, but it still hurt like a bitch and I had to grip onto the sink to take the pain out on something.

Looking into my granny pants as I pulled them up (finally) I noticed a little blood in them. I could have jumped to the conclusion that it was my period - but as I thought about the pain in going to the toilet and in my abdomen as well as the increase in using it lately, I was hedging more to the side that I had a bladder infection.

"Jesus what took you so long? Or do I really not need to know the answer to that?" Taylor joked when I sat back down at my desk.

"No…I just. I think I might have I bladder infection."

He pulled a pained face, "Shit. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just…it really hurts when I go to the toilet, and my muscles are hurting - but I just thought that was from XMA. And then there was a little bit of blood in my pants…"

"Maybe you should Google it."

"Yeah." I agreed, opening up the internet browser I typed in what the symptoms of a bladder infection was and wasn't as surprised as I thought I would be when most of the symptoms I had appeared up on the screen.

"By what it says here - looks like a bladder infection is exactly what I've got. Unless you gave me gonorrhoea."

"Ha, ha. I see you haven't dropped your bitter sense of humour." He chuckled.

"You love my sense of humour," I defended.

"Yeah, I do. It's pretty hilarious." He chuckled again.

I smiled and then sighed, "I'll probably have to go and get this checked out then…"

"That's the only way to treat it babe."

"I'll see if I can get an appointment at the end of the week - it might have let up by then." I chewed the inside of my cheek.

"Okay sweetheart. I'll talk to you about it that day."

I stared at the computer then - at _him_ - as a surge of emotion overwhelmed me.

"I hate this part."

He sighed, "Me too. I cant wait to hold you in my arms again. And kiss you. And make hot passionate love to you like that night up on the hill…"

I blinked back the tears as I remembered that special night, "As soon as you've finished filming and I can sort out a plane ticket…"

"…and where you'll live with me…"

"Yeah…wait. _What_?" I choked on a mouthful of excess saliva that my mouth seemed to be producing.

"Well, it wasn't really that much of a shock was it? I kind of did ask you to marry me and have my babies at the airport…" He seemed so nonchalant.

"Yeah, but not for like…a _while_!" I stuttered.

His face started to fall, "You…don't really have to if you don't want to…I just thought…and I don't want to pressure you…and it wouldn't be straight away of course, but I though we had a future-"

"Will you shut up? Taylor, of course I will marry you and have your babies and shit," he grinned, "…just not _yet_, okay?"

"What about moving in with me?" He pressed and I couldn't help but feel heavier than I already was under the weight of his questions.

"Maybe," I allowed gently, "I mean I will eventually of course. We always knew that didn't we? I just don't know if it will be the next time I see you. I need to talk with my parents and get a visa which takes forever-"

"Oh, I already spoke with your dad. He said it was fine."

"WHAT?"

He grinned wider, "Yup. I asked you dad - well, your dad sort of asked me about our future plans together because we seemed really serious, and we kind of agreed on marriage and starting our own family and everything…"

"…and you forgot to mention this to me _because_?"

"Well, it wouldn't have been a surprise then would it? It's not really a surprise now, but still…"

I swallowed the excess saliva (probably a side affect of the infection) and couldn't help but feel like my whole future had been taken away from me behind my back.

But then again, I tried not to show my surprise too much. I mean, it wasn't like I didn't want it - because I _definitely _did. Who the hell wouldn't want to live with Taylor? It was like a fucking dream come true.

"Let me just my bearings okay? But I wouldn't bust a nut over it - because it is _definitely_ happening. Soon." I assured him, happy to see his face break out in one of his most happiest smiles.

"I love you Jasmine. Talk to you tomorrow, okay?" He winked at me.

"I love you too. Send my love to everyone as well. I miss you."

"Never as much as I miss you baby girl." He blew me a sweet kiss before closing out live chat.

I crawled into bed, wrapping my aching body in my thick duvet, trying to warm up my cold body and crossing my arms across my chest so as to prevent myself from reaching out to touch _his_ side of the bed.

Thinking about Taylor as I closed my wet eyes - I sighed.

* * *

"So…" The greying doctor took a look at his screen for my name, "_Jasmine_. What seems to be the problem?"

I crossed my legs and clenched my vaginal muscles in hopes of not pissing myself. Leaving it a few days hadn't seemed to do as much good as I had hoped. The pain wasn't so bad anymore whenever I had to go to the toilet - but the frequency of the trips _was_. It was a fucking nightmare! And after going, I never felt like I had been _properly_ - as if I hadn't emptied my bladder properly, y'know?

No, of course you wouldn't.

"I think I might have a bladder infection doc. I mean, it was killing whenever I went to the toilet and sometimes there was a little blood. There was a little aching as well - but I thought that was from my work out…and I feel like there are times of the day when I am literally _wetting_ my pants. But it turns out just to be this discharge stuff…" The doctor may have been a man - and possibly a grandfather of someone - but I wasn't too worried about modesty right now. I had a problem and I needed it to be sorted out.

He nodded and made noises in the back of his throat when I explained my symptoms - writing it all down on his clipboard.

"Well - all the symptoms make it seem like you _do_ have a bladder infection, which as you said, can cause a lot of discomfort. But I'd like to do a quick test anyway - not for the bladder infection solely per say. Just in case you might have some other sort of infection, okay?" He pushed himself off of his chair and opened a white drawer which he pulled a small clear cup out of.

"Do you think it is too much of a pain to ask you to give me a sample of urine?" He asked kindly, handing me the pot.

I shook my head, hopping to my feet and trying not to uncross my legs, "No problem, trust me. I'm dying to go anyway." I said before bolting for the toilet.

Finishing up, I handing him the pot and went and waited in the waiting room for about fifteen minutes before being called back in.

I sat on my chair and tried not to read into the doctors expression too much as he scribbled away on his clipboard.

More scratching.

I drummed my fingers against my knee impatiently.

_Scratch, scratch, scratch._

I sighed, "So what is it? Do I have a bladder infection or what?"

He put down his pen and pushed his reading glasses up his nose.

"Actually. You don't."

* * *

**OMG CLIFFY! I FEEL LIKE SUCH A BITCH. No seriously, I didnt mean to make it a cliffhanger, but it had to be done, okay? Please guys, turn the pitchforks on someone else, cause me doing this will make this all worth it i SWEAR!**

**So, WHAT THE HELL DOES JASMINE HAVE? Some sort of foreign disease? And STD from Taylor? (Was he lying?) And why the hell is she dribbling all the time? I mean, that is totally disgusting. (I joke.)**

**This is where ALL the drama starts kicking off. Its gonna be hard, but stay with me please?**

**AND PLEASE REVIEW ME WHAT YOU THINK! AND YOU OPINION ON WHAT IS HAPPENING TO JAZZ!**

**That would be awesome. OX**


End file.
